Los Tres Sellos
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: Años después de su última aventura las Guerreras Mágicas son nuevamente llamadas a Céfiro, pero no van solas. Una pequeña las acompaña, una pequeña que será la causa de muchas intrigas y preguntas y al mismo tiempo la solución a todas ellas. Terminada
1. Prólogo

> **Los 3 Sellos**
>
>> _**Por: Princess Lalaith **_

  
  
_Prólogo._  
  
"Ésta noche, sólo ésta noche, quisiera estar contigo."  
  
Una hermosa joven de unos 17 años se encontraba sentada en el centro de una amplia habitación, tocando el piano suavemente, era una canción muy melancólica. Ella era realmente hermosa, llevaba un vestido beige.

> -Después de pensar   
después de ver a mi dolor andar   
sobre el agua del mar   
te vi por mi calle pasar   
sin saber que hacer   
si sentir o pensar   
solo que aun hoy   
sigo aun hoy   
sigo atándome a ti. –cantaba la joven al ritmo del piano

Entonces ella dejó de tocar y cantar, y suspiró en voz baja, mientras pensaba en la letra de la canción. Era su canción favorita, y la hacía soñar; soñar que en algún lugar había alguien que realmente la amaba, y que deseaba estar siempre con ella. Es cierto que ella se había enamorado de alguien, pero esa persona ahora no estaba con ella...  
  
-Y quizá nunca lo esté. –murmuró la joven en voz baja.   
  
Con eso, ella se alejó del piano y se dirigió al baño, un par de minutos después salió vestida con un sencillo short y blusa de tirantes verde claro, ropa de dormir; encima se puso una bata semitransparente. Luego salió al balcón, y se quedó admirando las estrellas por largo rato.

> -Aun hoy mi amor te doy  
mi cuerpo con alma   
se esconde del sol   
de noche se escapa,   
aun hoy te doy mi cuerpo con alma   
aun hoy, aun hoy, aun hay. –la joven volvió a cantar aún sin el piano.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí, un guapo joven también observaba las estrellas, esperando ver reflejada en una de ellas el rostro de aquella a quien ama. Aquella a quien tuvo dos veces a su lado, y las dos veces dejó ir.   
  
-Que torpe fui, -dijo él en voz baja. –Tal vez nunca vuelvas junto a mí.   
  
De vuelta en casa de la chica, ella seguía cantando:

> -Que esconder la noche va a guardar   
entre nosotros dos   
de sentir o pensar   
si me lleno de dudas la noche  
es por que yo vi nadar delfines en tu voz   
y sentir sin pensar   
solo que aun hoy sigo aun   
aun hoy, sigo amándote a ti.

Dejó de cantar al ver una estrella fugaz cruzar el cielo.   
  
-Deseo estar junto a ti, aunque sea sólo ésta noche. –deseó ella en voz baja.   
  
Luego se dio la vuelta, y volvió a entrar a su habitación, se quitó la bata, y se metió en su cama de sábanas blancas, mientras se acomodaba volvía a cantar:

> -Aun hoy, mi amor, aun hay,   
dos cuerpos con alma se esconden del sol   
de noche se escapan   
de noche se dan, los cuerpos las almas,   
aun hoy, aun hoy, aun hay...

Y con esas palabras se quedó dormida.   
  
En su hogar el joven también vio la estrella fugaz.   
  
-Sólo quisiera tener una oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te amo. –deseó él en voz baja.   
  
Entonces se giró para volver a su habitación, una vez dentro se quitó la especie de chaleco verde que llevaba, quedando con una playera y pantalón sencillos. Se acercó a su cama y apartó las cobijas, listo para acostarse, entonces se quedó quieto; y era que había alguien en su cama, siendo más específica, una chica.   
  
Justo en ese momento ella despertó.   
  
-¡Tú! –gritó la chica al verlo a él.   
  
-Eres... –comenzó el chico, sin atreverse a pronunciar un nombre.   
  
-¡Si! –gritó ella abrazándolo. -¡Mi deseo se cumplió! ¡Mi deseo se cumplió!   
  
-¿Tu deseo? –preguntó el chico.   
  
-Si, -dijo ella, se sonrojó un poco. –Desee estar junto a ti, aunque fuera sólo esta noche.   
  
-Y yo desee tener una oportunidad para demostrarte cuánto te amo. –dijo él sonriendo.   
  
Entonces él se acercó a ella, con una mano le apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro, y con la otra la tomó suavemente del mentón. Para después acercarse a ella y besarla suavemente. Beso al cuál ella correspondió sin dudarlo un instante. Entonces él se sentó en la cama, junto a ella, la rodeó por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la besó nuevamente; ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y siguió correspondiendo a los besos de su amado. Poco a poco él comenzó a acariciar la espalda de ella, y a la vez ella comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de él. Así siguieron un par de minutos, entre besos y caricias, hasta que el pasó sus brazos al frente y desabrochó el primer botón de la pijama de ella, entonces dudó.   
  
-¿Estás segura de esto? –preguntó él con inseguridad.   
  
-Si, -dijo ella acercando las manos de él al siguiente botón de su blusa.   
  
-Pero... –comenzó él.   
  
-Aún cuando ésta fuera la única noche, aún si no volviéramos a estar juntos jamás, lo querría así. –dijo ella. –Te amo.  
  
-Yo también te amo, -dijo él sonriéndole. –Y te prometo que ésta no será la única noche.   
  
Dicho esto él siguió desabrochándole los botones de la blusa; después ella lo despojó de su playera, y así; poco a poco toda la ropa fue cayendo a los lados de la cama, hasta que lo único que los cubría eran las sábanas y sus propios cuerpos. Y así se demostraron todo el amor que sentían.   
  
Al cabo de unas horas desde la ventana de la habitación se pudo ver cómo el alba aparecía en el horizonte. Ambos jóvenes yacían recostados en la cama.   
  
-Pronto este sueño terminará. –murmuró la chica en voz baja.   
  
-Pero no fue un sueño, -replicó él. –Y no terminará hoy.   
  
Con esa afirmación él se quitó una cadena dorada que llevaba, tenía un dije ovalado dorado con el grabado de una paloma. Se lo puso en el cuello a su enamorada.  
  
-¿Qué es? –preguntó ella tomándolo en su mano.   
  
-Es la Paloma de la Esperanza, -dijo él –Se supone que tiene poderes mágicos.   
  
-Gracias, -dijo ella oprimiendo el dije contra su pecho, -La cuidaré mucho.  
  
-Te prometo que veré la manera de que volvamos a estar juntos. –le dijo él  
  
-Y yo te prometo que nunca dejaré de amarte, -dijo ella.   
  
Entonces el alba salió en todo su esplendor. Ambos enamorados se dieron un último beso. Y entonces ella empezó a desvanecerse.

> -Sólo que aun hoy, sigo aun hoy, sigo amándote a ti... –cantó ella en voz baja antes de desaparecer por completo.

El sol salió por completo. Mientras una hermosa joven despertaba nuevamente en su cama. Pero no se sentía sola, pues sentía como si él aún estuviera junto a ella.

> -Aun hoy, mi amor, aun hay, aun hay,   
dos cuerpos un alma se esconden del sol,   
de noche se escapan, de noche se dan,   
los cuerpos las almas, aun hoy, aun hay, aun hay, aun hay... –canturreó ella en voz baja.

Entonces ella pasó una mano por sus labios, sonrió tímidamente, sonrojándose un poco.   
  
-Sé que cumplirás tu promesa, -dijo ella en voz baja, mientras tomaba en su mano el dije que él le había dado. –Yo también cumpliré la mía.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Finalmente decidí empezar con éste Fanfic; sólo una persona parece haber leído mi profile, y me dijo que de las tres opciones empezara con ésta, así que aquí está. Espero les guste.


	2. ¿Esto es Céfiro?

> **Los 3 Sellos**
>
>> _**Por: Princess Lalaith **_

_Capítulo 1.- ¿Esto es Céfiro?_  
  
Dos jóvenes mujeres se habían reunido en un café de la Torre de Tokio para conversar, después de no haberse visto en años. La primera era de ojos como zafiros y cabello azul profundo largo hasta la cintura, sujeto en una cola de caballo alta, vestía una blusa blanca, pantalón y saco morado y zapatos azul marino; la segunda era de ojos como rubíes, cabello rojo también largo hasta las rodillas, recogido en una trenza, llevaba una blusa blanca, falda y chaleco rojos, y zapatos negros.   
  
-¿Estás segura que vendrá? –preguntó la de cabello rojo.  
  
-Prometió que vendría, -respondió la de azul.   
  
-Ha estado prometiendo lo mismo durante los últimos ocho años. –dijo la pelirroja algo molesta.   
-Si Lucy, pero ésta vez le hice prometerlo más veces, -dijo la de cabello azul.   
  
-No veo cómo eso vaya a cambiar las cosas, Marina, -murmuró Lucy.   
  
-Si Lucy pero... –Marina se interrumpió al ver a alguien acercarse. –Mírala allá viene.   
  
La persona que se acercaba era una mujer de cabello rubio hasta media espalda, recogido en una media cola, con ojos verde esmeralda, llevaba un vestido verde y zapatos beige.   
  
-Buenos días chicas, -saludó la recién llegada.   
  
-Anaís que gusto me da verte, -exclamó Lucy poniéndose de pie y abrazando a la rubia.   
  
-¿Chicas? –preguntó Marina, -Anaís, tenemos veinticinco años.   
  
Anaís sonrió inocentemente.   
  
Entonces Marina notó a una niña pequeña que se encontraba detrás de Anaís. Tenía el cabello rubio brillante, y era imposible saber el color de sus ojos con los lentes que llevaba. Vestía una blusa amarilla con una falda verde claro, calcetines blancos y zapatos negros.   
  
-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Marina encuclillándose para ver a la niña.   
  
-Sal de ahí, vamos sal. –dijo Anaís haciéndose a un lado, para que sus amigas pudieran ver mejor a la niña. –Ellas quieren conocerte.   
  
Lucy también se agachó para ver a la pequeña.   
  
-¿Quién es? –preguntó Lucy.   
  
-Ella es Sora, -dijo Anaís, respiró hondo y agregó: -Mi hija.   
  
-Hija... –murmuró Lucy.   
  
-¡¿Tienes una hija?! –exclamó Marina poniéndose de pie de golpe.   
  
-Así es, -dijo Anaís tratando de mantener la calma. –Se llama Sora y tiene 6 años, cumplirá los 7 en dos semanas.   
  
-Es una niña muy linda, -dijo Lucy sonriéndole a Sora.   
  
Sora también le sonrió.   
  
-Anaís ven, -dijo Marina.  
  
Marina jaló a Anaís, separándola un poco de Sora y Lucy.   
  
-¿Qué pasa Marina? –preguntó Anaís con una sonrisa inocente.   
  
-Anaís, -dijo Marina seriamente. -¿Quién es el padre de esa niña?   
  
Anaís permaneció callada.   
  
-Dímelo Anaís, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, -insistió Marina.   
  
Aún así no hubo respuesta de Anaís.   
  
-Demonios Anaís... –comenzó Marina.   
  
-Mira Mami, -dijo Sora, alzando la mano, -Que bonita luz.   
  
Anaís y Marina voltearon para ver que señalaba Sora. En el mirador de la Torre de Tokio un gran resplandor había aparecido.   
  
-Ese resplandor es... –comenzó Marina.   
  
-Es el mismo... –murmuró Lucy enderezándose   
  
-¡Sora! –exclamó Anaís.   
  
Pero antes de que cualquiera de ellas pudieran moverse, sintieron como si el suelo de la cafetería se las tragara.   
  
.  
  
-¡Mami! –gritó Sora asustada.   
  
Las demás abrieron los ojos, estaban cayendo a gran velocidad.   
  
-Tranquila Sora, tranquila, -dijo Anaís tratando de acercarse a su hija. –Todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo.   
  
Después de algunos movimientos logró tomar de una mano a Sora.   
  
-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer para detener nuestra caída? –preguntó Marina algo preocupada.   
  
-No lo sé, -murmuró Lucy también temerosa.   
  
-Marina, trata de tomar mi mano, Lucy, tú trata de tomar la de Sora, luego ustedes sujétense de las manos. –indicó Anaís.   
  
-¿Y eso para qué? –preguntó Marina mientras trataba de hacer lo que Anaís indicaba.   
  
-Tengo un plan, -dijo Anaís.  
  
Finalmente Lucy y Marina lograron hacer lo que Anaís les había pedido.   
  
-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Marina.   
  
-Ahora déjame concentrarme un poco, -dijo Anaís cerrando los ojos. –Por favor, invoco el poder del viento, recógeme en tu brisa y ayúdame a llegar a salvo al suelo.  
  
-¿Qué hace Anaís? –preguntó Lucy.   
  
-Nuestra Fe es nuestro mayor poder, -murmuró Anaís abriendo los ojos un segundo.   
  
-Mami... –murmuró la pequeña Sora.   
  
-Tranquila pequeña, -dijo Anaís mirando amorosamente a su hija. –Te prometo que todo va estar bien.   
  
La niña asintió y cerró los ojos, confiando en su madre.   
  
-Viento, -murmuró Anaís volviendo a cerrar los ojos. –Por favor, invoco tu poder. Sálvanos.   
  
Y justo cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido, un torbellino de aire las rodeó, y comenzó a desacelerar su caída, hasta depositarlas suavemente en tierra firme.   
  
-Eso estuvo muy cerca, -murmuró Marina aliviada.   
  
-¿Qué fue lo hiciste Anaís? –preguntó Lucy.   
  
-Sólo llamé el poder del viento. –dijo Anaís, suspiró. –Y parece que funcionó.   
  
Sora se abrazó a su madre, Anaís la rodeó con sus brazos, para hacerla sentir mejor.   
  
-Oigan, ¿Esto es Céfiro? –preguntó Lucy subiendo a una cuesta.   
  
-No lo sé, -murmuró Marina. –Se ve muy...diferente.   
  
A lo lejos aún podían ver el mar, los volcanes, las montañas flotantes, bosques y aldeas; pero en el ambiente se sentía algo diferente.   
  
-No es que no sea hermoso, -dijo Marina, -Pero hay algo en el ambiente.   
  
-Puedo sentirlo, -murmuró Lucy con una mano sobre su corazón. –Algo no anda nada bien aquí.   
  
-Alto ahí, -murmuró una voz detrás de ellas. –Dense la vuelta lentamente, y no intenten nada extraño.  
  
-No estamos armadas, -dijo Lucy girándose lentamente.   
  
No muy lejos se encontraba un hombre alto. Vestía una túnica azul marino con morado, y una capa con los mismos colores que le cubría más de la mitad del rostro.   
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó el hombre. -¿Por qué no están en el refugio?  
  
-En realidad acabamos de llegar, -dijo Anaís, -Y no tenemos ni idea de lo que está pasando.   
  
-Eso es imposible, -dijo el hombre sin creerles.   
  
-¡Claro que es posible! –exclamó Lucy  
  
-Esperen, -murmuró Marina, -Yo conozco esa voz...¡Ya sé! ¡Guru Cleff!   
  
-¿Guru Cleff? –preguntaron Anaís y Lucy confundidas.   
  
-¿Marina? ¿Anaís? ¿Lucy? –preguntó Guru Cleff bajándose la capucha.  
  
Fue entonces que distinguieron en él su cabello lila corto y sus ojos azul profundo.   
  
-Si, somos nosotras, -dijo Marina acercándose. –Creciste...  
  
-Eh si... –dijo Guru Cleff sonrojándose un poco. –Me da mucho gusto verlas. –entonces vio a la pequeña que abrazaba a Anaís, -¿Quién es ella?  
  
-Esa es una larga historia, -replicó Anaís con tono cortante.  
  
-Guru Cleff, dinos, ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Lucy.   
  
-¿Por qué Cefiro está tan hermoso y a la vez se siente tan extraño el ambiente? –preguntó Marina.   
  
-Les explicaré, -dijo Guru Cleff. –Pero por favor vengan conmigo a un lugar seguro, ahí hablaremos.   
  
-¿Un lugar seguro? –preguntó Lucy, -Pero si aquí no parece haber peligro.   
  
-Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, -dijo Guru Cleff con tono sombrío, luego procedió a sacar su báculo e invocar una de sus criaturas mágicas. –Suban.   
  
Las chicas obedecieron, Sora estaba insegura pero siguió a su madre con confianza. Guru Cleff observaba a la niña con extrañeza, había algo extraño en ella, pero no sabía con exactitud qué era.   
  
.  
  
Al cabo de un buen rato Lucy, Marina, Anaís, Sora y Guru Cleff llegaron a lo que parecía ser la entrada de un bosque.   
  
-¿Qué lugar es este? –preguntó Marina observando a su alrededor detenidamente.   
  
-Es el Bosque de los Espíritus, -respondió Guru Cleff. –Se le llama así porque está lleno de espíritus.   
  
-¿Como fantasmas? –preguntó la pequeña Sora a su madre con algo de miedo.   
  
-No, -dijo Guru Cleff con calma, -Éstos son espíritus, como esencias de seres vivos, se dedican a proteger la naturaleza.   
  
A su alrededor podían observar el bosque; en los árboles o al pie de éstos habían pequeñas cabañas muy bien construidas.   
  
-¿Por qué están viviendo aquí? –preguntó Anaís.   
  
-Porque es el único lugar seguro que queda en Céfiro, -murmuró Guru Cleff con un dejo de tristeza.   
  
-¡Guru Cleff! –llamó una voz, -Gracias a Dios que estás bien. ¿Averiguaste qué eran las presencias extrañas que sentiste hace un momento?   
  
-Si Caldina, -dijo Guru Cleff, -Eran ellas.   
  
Las tres mujeres se sorprendieron mucho al ver a Caldina, su ropa de colores vivos había cambiado por una del mismo estilo, pero en colores más oscuros (quizá para poder camuflagearse con su entorno), distinguían que llevaba en un costado su abanico, y además sus dos espadas cortas.  
  
-¡Lucy! ¡Marina! ¡Anaís! –exclamó Caldina con emoción abrazando a las tres amigas. Entonces se detuvo al ver a la pequeña detrás de su madre.   
  
-¿Y quién es esta pequeñita? –preguntó Caldina sonriendo.   
  
-Se llama Sora, -dijo Anaís   
  
-¿Y? –preguntó Caldina esperando más información.   
  
-Caldina, mejor hablamos en casa, aquí estamos llamando mucho la atención, -dijo Guru Cleff.   
  
Caldina estuvo de acuerdo, y el grupo siguió caminando; llegaron casi hasta el corazón del bosque, donde se encontraba una cabaña un poco más grande, muy bonita. Una vez adentro otra sorpresa las esperaba.   
  
-Por fin regresas Caldina, -dijo la mujer que estaba dentro, -¿Encontraste a Guru Cleff?  
  
-Si, -respondió Caldina, -Y a otras amigas.   
  
La mujer la miró extrañada. Entonces entró Guru Cleff, seguido de Lucy, Marina, Anaís y Sora.   
  
-Que gusto me da verlas, -dijo la mujer.   
  
-Presea, -dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.   
  
-De hecho no, yo no soy Presea, sino su gemela, -dijo la mujer, -Presea está... bueno... muerta desde hace años. Mi nombre es Prisma.   
  
-Nos da mucho gusto verte Prisma, -dijo Marina sonriéndole.   
  
-Mami, mami, -dijo una niño acercándose.   
  
-¿Qué pasa Tristán? –preguntó Caldina.   
  
El niño no era muy alto, de unos nueve años, de cabello rubio, ojos grises. Llevaba un traje marrón con una armadura sencilla y botas.  
  
-Ya volvieron Tío Ascot, Jessenia y Jari. –informó Tristán. –Dicen que después del último ataque no hubieron muchos heridos.   
  
-Eso es bueno, -murmuró Prisma.   
  
-Bien Tristán, -dijo Caldina, -Dile a Ascot, Yessenia y Jari que vengan, que es muy importante.   
  
-Enseguida, -dijo el niño y se fue corriendo.   
  
Al enderezarse Caldina notó que Lucy, Marina y Anaís la miraban a la expectativa.   
  
-Él es Tristán, mi hijo, mío y de Ráfaga, tiene 9 años, -dijo Caldina.   
  
-Así que te casaste con Ráfaga, -dijo Marina con una sonrisa. –Me da gusto, hacen una bonita pareja. ¿Y dónde está él?  
  
El rostro de Caldina se ensombreció por un segundo, pero entonces otra voz interrumpió.  
  
-¿Marina? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.   
  
-¡Ascot! –exclamó Marina reconociendo a su amigo de inmediato. –Me da mucho gusto verte.   
  
Ascot se seguía viendo igual que siempre; tanto en su rostro, físico y sus ropas.  
  
-A mi también me da mucho gusto verte Marina, -dijo Ascot, se giró un poco, -Y a ustedes también Anaís, Lucy.   
  
Entonces Ascot notó que dos personas seguían esperando detrás de él.   
  
-Disculpa mi vida, -murmuró Ascot a la mujer que pasó a su lado.   
  
Se vio entrar a una mujer alta, de ojos rubí y cabello rojo oscuro chino, largo; llevaba una blusa anaranjado claro y una falda beige abierta de un lado. Detrás de la mujer entró una niña, sus ojos eran café con un ligero brillo rubí, su cabello era chino, hasta media espalda, y el color era algo raro, pues pasaba desde castaño en las raíces hasta rojo oscuro en las puntas. Llevaba una blusa beige, un pantalón café claro y encima una falda rojo pálido abierta de ambos lados.   
  
-Ella es mi esposa Jessenia, -presentó Ascot, -Y mi hija Jari de ocho años.   
  
-Un gusto conocerlas, -Lucy fue la primera en salir del shock de ver a su amigo Ascot casado y con una hija.   
  
-Me da mucho gusto verte feliz Ascot, -murmuró Marina sonriéndole.   
  
Marina sabía que Ascot había estado enamorado de ella, pero ella se había enamorado de otra persona, persona que ni siquiera sabía si le correspondía; y le daba mucho gusto ver que Ascot finalmente había encontrado a la mujer de su vida.   
  
-Siéntense, -dijo Guru Cleff, -Vamos a hablar.  
  
Todos obedecieron y se sentaron en las sillas y bancos que había en el lugar, parecía como una sala-comedor.  
  
-¿Puedo acostar a Sora? –preguntó Anaís, -Está cansada, han sido muchas emociones para un día, y será mejor que duerma un rato.   
  
-Claro, -dijo Guru Cleff, -En la habitación de junto hay varias camas, puedes dejar a la niña en una de esas.   
  
-Gracias, -dijo Anaís, cargó a la niña y se la llevó a dormir.   
  
-¿Quién es esa niña? –preguntó Caldina en voz baja a Marina.   
  
-Tiene cierto parecido con Anaís, -opinó Ascot.   
  
-Ni yo lo sé, -dijo Marina. –Ni Lucy ni yo habíamos visto a Anaís en los últimos ocho años, desde que se fue a estudiar al extranjero; sólo nos hablaba o escribía de vez en cuando, pero no nos contaba mucho. Ahora finalmente había aceptado ir a Tokio a visitarnos, y la vimos llegar con la niña.   
  
Justo en ese momento Anaís regresó y se sentó en una silla. Al voltear notó que todos la observaban a la expectativa.   
  
-La niña se llama Sora, tiene 6 años y es mi hija, -dijo Anaís.  
  
-¡¿Tu hija?! –gritaron Caldina, Prisma y Ascot a la vez.   
  
-¿Quién es el padre? –Caldina repitió la pregunta que Marina hiciera poco tiempo antes.   
  
Y Anaís nuevamente permaneció en silencio.   
  
-Anaís ¿por qué sigues evadiendo esa pregunta? –preguntó Marina viéndola fijamente.   
  
Anaís apartó la mirada, pero siguió sin contestar la pregunta.   
  
-Calma amigas, -dijo Lucy yendo donde Anaís y poniendo una mano en su hombro. –Si Anaís no quiere decirnos quién es el padre de Sora por algo será, y yo respeto esa decisión.   
  
-Yo también, -dijo Ascot  
  
-Si, -dijeron Guru Cleff y Prisma.  
  
Marina y Caldina finalmente también asintieron.  
  
-Guru Cleff, -dijo Lucy volteando a ver al hechicero con seriedad. -¿Dónde está Latis?   
  
Toda la sala permaneció en silencio.   
  
-¿Dónde está Latis? –repitió Lucy.  
  
-¿Y Paris? –agregó Anaís alzando la cabeza.   
  
Nadie parecía querer responderles.   
  
-Ellos no están aquí, -dijo una voz entrando, -Así como tampoco está Ráfaga.   
  
Todos voltearon y vieron a una hermosa joven de vestido blanco, ojos miel, cabello azul turquesa ondulado, suelto, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.   
  
-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Lucy.   
  
-Soy Primavera, -dijo la joven.  
  
-¿Primavera? –preguntó Marina.   
  
-¿Eres la pequeña hadita que siempre acompañaba a Latis? –preguntó Anaís.  
  
-Si, -dijo Primavera.   
  
-¿Y cómo fue que quedaste de nuestra estatura? –preguntó Lucy.   
  
-Yo soy una Criatura Mágica, -dijo Primavera, -Y éste es el Bosque de los Espíritus, es un Bosque Mágico; así que aquí puedo tomar la estatura de un humano normal; fuera de aquí siempre estoy con el tamaño con el que me conocen.   
  
Todos asintieron.   
  
-Pero eso no aclara el por qué Latis y Paris no están aquí, -dijo Anaís.   
  
-Ni el porqué en Céfiro se siente esta aura tan extraña, -agregó Lucy.   
  
Caldina, Prisma, Ascot, Jessenia, Jari, y Tristán voltearon a ver a Guru Cleff. Esperando que él explicara.   
  
-Bien, -dijo Guru Cleff suspirando como con resignación. –Les explicaré...

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Si, ya sé, ya sé, muchos se deben estar preguntando: ¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?! Bueno pues la mayor parte de las explicaciones las va a dar Cleff en el siguiente capítulo, así que sigan leyendo, y las que no dé él es porque quizá aún no es el momento. 


	3. Promesas

> **Los 3 Sellos**
>
>> _**Por: Princess Lalaith **_

_Capítulo 2.- Promesas_.  
  
-Todo empezó hace varios años, -comenzó a contar Guru Cleff. –llegaron varios visitantes de otro planeta, un tal Reino Soac. Dijeron que su planeta de origen se había destruido por terribles desastres naturales. Paris se había convertido en Rey de Céfiro poco menos de un año antes; Latis era el jefe de guardia y yo el Hechicero y Consejero Real; entre nosotros tres nos encargábamos de dirigir el mundo de Céfiro. Ráfaga era el general del ejército. Cuando éstos extraños visitantes llegaron, Latis fue el primero en decir que no confiaba en ellos; pero Paris si confió, y yo no estaba seguro, pero consideré que nos convenía ser amables con los extranjeros, así que los aceptamos.   
  
-Ellos parecían muy interesados en nuestro mundo y en nuestra cultura, y empezaron a estudiarla. Llegaron a leer y aprender todo. Y parecía que realmente les gustaba. Incluso ellos empezaron a enseñarnos algunas cosas de su mundo, era muy interesante.   
  
-Entonces, hace un año, todo pareció caerse. Latis llegó después de un pequeño viaje a Autosam, al parecer estando allá usó la tecnología del planeta para estudiar el universo y descubrió que el tal planeta Soac no existía. Y justo cuando él llegó para decirnos lo que había descubierto, fuimos atacados.   
  
-Nos atacaron duramente. No hubo manera de defendernos, los enemigos habían ya estudiado todo sobre nosotros, así que sabían qué esperar de nuestros ataques y defensas. Y no tenía caso usar lo que ellos nos habían enseñado porque ellos sabrían como deshacer los ataques, y cuáles eran los puntos débiles de las defensas. En menos de un mes estábamos derrotados. En un intento desesperado Latis quiso matar al líder y lo tomaron prisionero, igual que a Ráfaga, a Paris y a todos los Cefirianos que se les enfrentaron, claro, aquellos que no fueron muertos.   
  
-¿Y Latis, Paris, Ráfaga? ¿Están bien? –preguntó Lucy nerviosa.   
  
-Sabemos que están vivos, -dijo Primavera, -Pues yo misma he entrado al castillo un par de veces, aunque me fue muy difícil; el lugar está lleno de magia oscura, y mi magia de luz puede ser fácilmente reconocida ahí.   
  
-Te arriesgaste demasiado Primavera, -dijo Anaís.   
  
-Eso no importa ahora, -dijo Primavera. –Pues gracias a eso ahora sabemos que ellos están vivos, aunque prisioneros.   
  
-No quiero ser pesimista, -dijo Marina, -Pero, ¿para qué los mantienen vivos?   
  
-No lo sabemos, -dijo Prisma. –Puede ser que los necesiten para algo, o sólo sea por diversión.   
-¿No han intentado rescatarlos? –preguntó Lucy.   
  
-Lo intentamos, una vez, -dijo Ascot. –Fue un caos total.   
  
-Mataron a muchos de los que iban con nosotros. –dijo Jessenia, -Incluso hirieron a Ascot de gravedad y estuvieron a punto de secuestrar a Jari.   
  
Lucy, Anaís y Marina estaban aterradas. En verdad que la situación estaba mal en Céfiro.   
  
-¿Y sabes cómo fue que llegamos aquí? –preguntó Anaís.   
  
-No, -dijo Guru Cleff. –Por más que lo pienso y lo pienso, no encuentro una respuesta. Pocos tienen magia suficientemente poderosa como para poder transportar personas de una dimensión a otra.   
  
-¿Tú la tienes? –preguntó Marina.  
  
-Tengo un gran poder, -dijo Guru Cleff. –Y probablemente podría abrir un portal a otra dimensión, pero aún así hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal: podrían acabar en otra dimensión, en otra época, sin energía, sin poder volver, o atrapadas entre dimensiones.   
  
-¿Existe alguien que pueda crear un portal así sin tantos riesgos? –preguntó Anaís  
  
-Lucy probablemente. –respondió Guru Cleff.   
  
-¿Yo? –preguntó Lucy sorprendida.   
  
-Si, -dijo Guru Cleff. –Aunque hayas abolido el sistema del pilar aún conservas grandes poderes, y sigues siendo una de las personas más importantes para este mundo. Tú eres la Primera Dama de Céfiro.  
  
Mientras Guru Cleff hablaba, él miraba a Lucy con gran respeto; y cuando Lucy volteó a su alrededor pudo ver a Prisma, Caldina, Tristán, Primavera, Ascot, Jessenia y Jari inclinar ligeramente la cabeza en muestra de respeto. Marina y Anaís sólo sonreían. Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.   
  
De pronto Lucy se llevó una mano al pecho, se inclinó, su respiración se agitó.   
  
-Ah...Ay... –murmuró Lucy apretando la mano en su pecho.   
  
-¿Qué te pasa Lucy? –preguntó Anaís con preocupación.   
  
-Lucy... –repitió Marina yendo junto a su amiga.   
  
-Me duele... me duele mucho... –dijo Lucy.   
  
-¿Estás enferma? –preguntó Marina   
  
-No... –dijo Lucy respirando entrecortadamente. –Pero siento dolor...mucho dolor...  
  
-¿Dónde? –preguntó Caldina. -¿Qué te duele?   
  
-Me duele...me duele por dentro... –murmuró Lucy. –Mi pecho...mi corazón...todo.   
  
-Lo está sintiendo... –murmuró Guru Cleff.   
  
-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Prisma.  
  
-Lucy es la Primera Dama de Céfiro, -dijo Guru Cleff, -Está sintiendo lo que ocurre en el mundo.   
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo durará? –preguntó Ascot.   
  
-No lo sé, -dijo Guru Cleff. –Si ustedes se concentran sentirán el aura maligna que está pasando. Eso normalmente dura de uno a quince minutos, y se siente una o dos veces a la semana.   
  
Alguien más iba a hablar cuando se escuchó un grito.   
  
-¡¡Mamá!!   
  
-¡Sora! –gritó Anaís poniéndose de pie como impulsada por un resorte, entró corriendo a la habitación de junto.   
  
-Hija...¿Sora estás bien? –preguntó Anaís sentándose junto a la pequeña.   
  
-Mamá... –lloró la niña abrazándose a la mamá. –Fue horrible mamá...era espantoso.   
  
-¿Qué cosa pequeña? –preguntó Anaís pasando una mano por su cabello.   
  
-Soñé...soñé cosas espantosas... –tartamudeó Sora. –Era un lugar como el que vimos cuando llegamos, y había muchos monstruos y criaturas feas. Pude ver también otras personas que lloraban y gritaban pidiendo auxilio. Y los monstruos parecían volverse más poderosos con cada segundo que pasaban...Era horrible mamá...  
  
Y con esto Sora se echó a llorar nuevamente.   
  
-Calma hija, todo va estar bien. –dijo Anaís viendo a su niña cariñosamente. –Lo prometo.   
  
La pequeña Sora asintió, se secó las lágrimas, se acomodó en la cama y se volvió a quedar dormida. Anaís se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta con calma.  
  
-¿Cómo está la niña? –preguntó Caldina a Anaís.   
  
-Está bien, ya volvió a dormirse. –respondió Anaís, -¿Y Lucy?   
  
-Está bien, -dijo Marina, que seguía junto a su amiga. –Sus dolores terminaron segundos después de que entraste a calmar a Sora.   
  
-Guru Cleff, -dijo Anaís volteando a ver al hechicero seriamente.   
  
-¿Qué pasa Anaís? –preguntó Guru Cleff un poco asombrado por la seriedad de la joven.   
  
-Sora soñó con la desgracia de Céfiro. –dijo Anaís. –No estoy segura si era el presente o el futuro cercano pero por lo que me dijo era horrible.   
  
-¿Creen que tenga algo que ver con el dolor de Lucy? –preguntó Ascot.   
  
-Es posible. –opinó Jessenia.   
  
-Pero es imposible que esa niña tenga premoniciones, o poderes de vidente, -dijo Prisma. –No es de Céfiro, ni de ningún otro planeta cercano.   
  
-Es de Mundo Místico, y es hija de Anaís, -dijo Guru Cleff. –Eso puede tener algo que ver. Aunque sería más específico si supiéramos quién es el padre.  
  
Anaís lo miró con una cara de: No-diré-nada.   
  
-El hecho es que Sora tuvo visiones, -dijo Lucy seriamente, -Y yo si estoy segura que tuvieron algo que ver con lo que yo sentí hace un momento.   
  
-¿Qué creen que podríamos hacer? –preguntó Caldina.   
  
-Por lo pronto cuidar a Lucy cuando le den esos dolores, -dijo Marina. –Y estar muy pendientes de lo que sueñe Sora, quizá esos sueños podrían ayudarnos a saber más acerca de la situación actual de Céfiro y de cómo enfrentar a los enemigos.   
  
Todos asintieron, de acuerdo.   
  
-¿Y ustedes? –preguntó Ascot a las mujeres.   
  
-Les ayudaremos, -dijo Anaís.   
  
-Guru Cleff, -dijo Lucy entonces. –Quiero pedirte que nos devuelvas nuestra magia y armaduras.-volteó al lado opuesto. –Y tú Prisma, nuestras armas.   
  
-Si así lo desean. –dijo Guru Cleff.   
  
-Así será. –agregó Prisma.   
  
Ambos hicieron varios movimientos y ademanes mágicos. Y al cabo de unos segundos tres haces de luz, en tres colores; azul, verde y rojo, se formaron y rodearon a las tres mujeres. Al despejarse ellas estaban completamente diferentes. Marina llevaba blusa blanca de manga corta, falda azul marino, medias negras, y botas blancas hasta arriba de las rodillas, parecido a lo que usara once años atrás pero con más elegancia y que hacía resaltar su larguísimo cabello; Anaís vestía un vestido verde oscuro hasta debajo de las rodillas, y botines blancos hasta media pierna, también parecido a su anterior uniforme, pero en ésta ocasión marcaba más su perfecta figura; Lucy tenía puesta una especie de licra color vino, y encima una blusa sin mangas color roja, esta blusa empezaba pegada al cuerpo y a medio estómago se extendía por lo que cuando se movía bruscamente se podía ver parte de su hermoso cuerpo. Las tres llevaban también armaduras cubriéndoles el pecho, la espalda, el hombro derecho(con un adorno que la hacía verse doble), la muñeca derecha y el guante-joya en la mano izquierda; la joya de Marina era azul marino, la de Anaís verde oscuro y la de Lucy roja. En la joya entraron la espada de cada una de ellas.   
  
-Ya estamos listas. –dijo Marina viéndose a si misma y a sus amigas.   
  
-Pelearemos por Céfiro... –comenzó Anaís.   
  
-Una vez más. –concluyó Lucy.  
  
.  
  
Horas más tarde las Guerreras Mágicas y Sora ya estaban instaladas en un par de habitaciones vacías de la casa en donde también vivía Guru Cleff, Prisma, Caldina y Tristán; Ascot, Jessenia y Jari vivían en una casa cercana.   
  
-Ya es hora de dormir Sora, -dijo Anaís a su hija.   
  
-Mamá, ¿nos quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo? –preguntó Sora.   
  
-No lo sé hija, -respondió Anaís. –Aquí viven buenos amigos míos y quiero ayudarlos. Quizá estemos aquí un tiempo; Hasta ayudar a nuestros amigos y a...   
  
Anaís se quedó callada, y con la mirada al vacío.   
  
-Mami... –murmuró Sora.   
  
-Lo siento Sora, creo que me distraje. –dijo Anaís.   
  
-No olvides la promesa mami, -dijo Sora.   
  
-La promesa... –repitió Anaís.   
  
-Si mamá, -dijo Sora. –La promesa de que estaríamos juntas, y de que sin importar que tan difíciles parecieran a veces las cosas tendríamos esperanza.  
  
-Si, -dijo Anaís. –Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.  
  
Con eso ambas se abrazaron.   
  
Después Sora se acomodó en la cama, con su cabeza en la almohada, lista para dormir. Anaís se inclinó sobre ella y le quitó los lentes. Por un segundo, se pudieron ver los ojos miel de Sora, justo entonces ella los cerró.   
  
-Buenas noches mami... –suspiró Sora.   
  
-Buenas noches hija mía. –dijo Anaís poniéndose de pie.   
  
Anaís se acercó a la ventana y ahí se recargó, viendo las estrellas.   
  
-Mi amor, -murmuró Anaís al viento. -¿Cómo estarás ahora?   
  
El viento pareció llevarse su voz hasta lo lejos, más allá de las casas y los árboles del Bosque de los Espíritus.   
  
-Promesas, -murmuró Anaís, -¿Cuántas promesas no se han hecho al viento, bajo la luz de éstas mismas estrellas? Promesas de amor, de fe y esperanza.  
  
Después Anaís se dio la vuelta y se fue a su cama, donde se acostó lentamente, y apagó la única vela que iluminaba la habitación.   
  
-Mi pequeña Sora, -murmuró Anaís reclinándose en la cama. –Tú eres mi única esperanza.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Con la manera de hablar de Anaís cualquiera pensaría que es el fin del mundo(y en cierta forma lo es...). Ya se dio la explicación de la situación en Céfiro. Y para los que se están preguntando: ¿Quién es Sora? En este capítulo se dio la única pista que verán en un buen tiempo.   
  
Eso es todo por ahora, espero actualizar en una semana o dos y subir más capítulos. No me pienso tardar demasiado, no tienen que preocuparse por eso, de todos modos la myor parte de la historia ya está escrita.   
  
Gracias por leer mis fanfics y por favor no olviden dejar un review antes de irse.   
  
Arigato.  
  
Adieu. 


	4. Una Batalla

**Los 3 Sellos**

_**Por: Princess Lalaith **_

_Capítulo 3.- Una batalla. _

"Oscuridad, el sol aún no había salido, y al amparo de las sombras varios monstruos atacaban a hombres, mujeres y niños, quienes habían sido interrumpidos a mitad de su descanso. La mayor parte de las personas de inmediato se vestían con armaduras y tomaban sus armas, los niños pequeños y algunas mujeres se escondían con miedo. Y una batalla comenzaba... nuevamente."

-Sora...hija despierta... –murmuró Anaís inclinada sobre el cuerpo dormido de su hija.

-Mami... –murmuró Sora abriendo mucho los ojos y abrazándose a su madre.

-Ya cielo, todo está bien ahora. –dijo Anaís acariciando el cabello de Sora.

-No mamá. –negó Sora. –No está bien. Lo que soñé, era que algunos monstruos feos atacaban personas, y tengo el presentimiento, de que no fue sólo un sueño.

-Sora... –murmuró Anaís.

-Es verdad mamá, lo sé. –insistió Sora. –No estoy segura cómo, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que así es. Hay que hacer algo para ayudar a esas personas.

-Anaís...¿Anaís estás despierta? –preguntó Marina entrando.

-Si lo estoy. –dijo Anaís girándose.

Marina se encontraba en la puerta, con una vela en la mano.

-Lucy despertó con ese dolor en el pecho, -dijo Marina.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó Anaís preocupada.

-Ya no le duele tanto, -dijo Marina. –Pero ella asegura que los problemas aún no han terminado, que los monstruos aún están atacando a los cefirianos.

-Debemos ayudarles, -agregó Lucy asomándose.

Anaís volteó a ver a su hija dudando.

-Yo estaré bien mamá, -dijo Sora sonriéndole a su madre. –Tú ve y ayuda.

-Bien, vamos. –dijo Anaís poniéndose de pie.

Las tres salieron dejando a Sora en la recámara. Una vez en la puerta de la casa vieron que la batalla ya había comenzado. Los cefirianos parecían tener cierta desventaja, pues la oscuridad facilitaba a las criaturas el moverse sin ser vistas.

-Es hora amigas, -dijo Lucy, con un ademán su espada apareció en su mano.

-Es cierto, -dijo Anaís imitándola.

-Es hora de volver a pelear por Céfiro. –agregó Marina con la espada en su mano.

Y con eso las tres se lanzaron a la lucha contra los monstruos.

Los cefirianos quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver a tres mujeres ataviadas con hermosas armaduras y espadas unirse a la batalla. Algunos de ellos parecieron reconocerlas.

-Yo he visto a esas mujeres antes... –murmuró una joven mientras luchaba con un monstruo.

-¡Flecha de fuego! –atacó Lucy en ese momento.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó la joven golpeando a otro monstruo. -¡¡Son las Guerreras Mágicas!!

-Esa voz... –murmuró Lucy dándose la vuelta, vio a la joven que también la observaba a ella. -¡Lira!

-¡Lucy! –exclamó Lira.

En eso un monstruo llegó por detrás de Lucy, Lira corrió, dio un salto, sacó un arco, una flecha, apuntó, y la lanzó. La flecha dio justo en el centro de la frente del monstruo.

-Flamas... –murmuró Lira juntando dos dedos de cada mano frente a su rostro.

Lucy observó cómo la flecha que acababa de lanzar Lira se envolvía en Flamas, quemando al monstruo. Una vez logrado esto, Lira sonrió satisfecha.

-No sabía que podías hacer magia. –dijo Lucy.

-He aprendido algo. –dijo Lira. –Cuando esos enemigos nos atacaron, no podíamos estar huyendo y dejarlos destruir nuestro pueblo, alguien debía hacerles frente.

-Eres muy valiente. –dijo Lucy.

Lira se sonrojó un poco, justo en ese momento otro monstruo las atacó. Lucy de inmediato alzó su espada y lo cortó a la mitad.

-Será mejor hablar cuando termine la batalla. –dijo Lira lanzando otra flecha.

Lucy asintió a la vez que seguía luchando.

-¡Torbellino azul! –atacó Marina en ese momento.

El monstruo que recibió el ataque cayó destruido. Marina sonrió, pero justo entonces sintió el peligro.

-¡Escudo protector! –exclamó Guru Cleff.

Un escudo se creó, y protegió a Marina de unas horribles estacas que acababa de lanzar otro de los monstruos.

-Gracias Guru Cleff. –dijo Marina sonriendo.

-No fue nada. –dijo Guru Cleff con calma.

Entonces Marina se dio la vuelta, sacó su espada, y se lanzó al ataque contra el monstruo.

Mientras tanto Anaís seguía peleando con otros monstruos, frente a la casa. No se quería alejar, pues su hija seguía adentro, y no quería que ella se lastimara.

-¡Huracán verde! –atacó Anaís al monstruo que tenía enfrente

El ataque logró herir al monstruo, pero no lo destruyó; pero si lo hizo enojar, y el monstruo se lanzó contra Anaís.

-¡Viento de Defensa! –trató de defenderse Anaís.

El monstruo traspasó el escudo, y golpeó a Anaís, arrojándola contra una pared.

-Ah! –gritó Anaís al sentir el golpe.

Entonces el monstruo arremetió contra la casa.

-¡No! ¡Sora! –gritó Anaís.

Y era que en la entrada de la casa se encontraban Sora, Tristán y Jari.

La pequeña Jari sacó un abanico parecido al de Caldina, pero de color melón, y lo agitó, a la vez que comenzaba a hacer sonar los cascabeles que llevaba en las muñecas, los tobillos y los aretes.

"Debe estar usando un hechizo de hipnosis. Pensó Anaís.

Y no se equivocaba. El monstruo vaciló mientras la niña seguía moviendo el abanico. Entonces Tristán sacó una espada y la usó para matar al monstruo de una buena vez.

Anaís estaba muy sorprendida, Tristán, un niño de nueve años, acababa de matar a un monstruo, con una naturalidad que era obvio que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-¡Sora! –exclamó Anaís reaccionando, se puso de pie y corrió hacia su hija. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si mamá, -dijo Sora sonriente. –Jari y Tristán derrotaron al monstruo.

-¿Ustedes están bien? –preguntó Anaís a los otros dos niños.

Ellos asintieron.

Minutos después la batalla terminó. Anaís usó sus poderes curativos, Guru Cleff también usó algunos hechizos, y Jessenia demostró que ella también poseía dones similares.

-Yo soy de Cizeta, igual que Caldina, -dijo Jessenia, -Por eso sé algunas técnicas de ilusionismo, y Jari también. Los dones curativos que tengo, son de familia.

Los demás asintieron.

-Guru Cleff, -dijo Anaís viendo con seriedad al hechicero. –Quiero que mañana temprano veas a mi hija y me digas si podrías darle armadura y magia a ella también.

-Ya la he visto, -dijo Guru Cleff. –Y sé que ella ya tiene magia, por algo es tu hija; en cuanto a la armadura no hay problema, y si lo deseas Prisma podría encontrar un arma que se acomode a ella.

-No crees que Sora es muy pequeña, digo, sólo tiene seis años. –dijo Marina.

-Quizá sea muy pequeña. –dijo Anaís. –Pero por como está la situación, sabemos que habrá más batallas, más difíciles, y quiero que mi hija pueda defenderse si hace falta.

-Anaís tiene razón, -dijo Lucy. –Así todos podremos ayudar un poco.

Los demás asintieron.

Después de esa conversación, cada uno volvió a su habitación, para tratar de descansar un rato. Aunque en realidad no podían dormir.

* * *

Marina permanecía acostada en la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no se dormía.

"Cleff. Pensó Marina. "Cuando me protegiste, sentí que realmente te importaba.

"Deja de pensar en eso Marina. Murmuró una voz al fondo de su cabeza: "Es obvio que él tiene que protegerte, como Guerrera Mágica que eres, si no, ¿quién salvaría Céfiro.

"Es cierto. Pensó Marina "Él sólo me protege porque soy una Guerrera Mágica, no porque le importe yo.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Marina, mientras ella cerraba los ojos fuertemente, tratando de que no cayeran más.

* * *

Y al mismo tiempo, en la misma recámara, Lucy permanecía sentada en su cama, dándole la espalda a Marina. Del cuello de su blusa sacó un hermoso medallón.

-Latis... –murmuró Lucy. –Latis, si puedes escucharme. Sólo quiero que sepas que no te he olvidado. Que aún te amo. Y haré lo que sea necesario para rescatarte. Juro que lo haré.

-Lucy...

Lucy vio como el medallón despedía un ligero brillo por unos momentos, a la vez que le transmitía un calor a su cuerpo que le daba seguridad y tranquilidad.

-Juro que lucharé por ti, por salvarte. –dijo Lucy oprimiendo el medallón contra su pecho. –Latis...Te amo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de junto, Anaís se recostó en su cama; Sora ya se había dormido, así que no veía a su madre. Anaís sacó de entre sus ropas una joya, era ovalada, con distintos tonos de rosa, muy bonita.

"Esta joya. Pensó Anaís. "No sé cómo pasó, pero en cuanto llegamos a Céfiro apareció en mis manos, como si la hubiera tenido conmigo todo el tiempo. Me pregunto si aún servirá.

-Paris, -dijo Anaís llevándose la joya a los labios. –Paris ¿puedes escucharme?

Anaís apartó la joya de su rostro.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se preguntó mentalmente. "No sé si aún sirva, ni si Paris aún conserva la otra. Y aunque así sea, dudo mucho que podría contestarme.

-Pero aún así, tengo esperanza. –dijo Anaís en voz alta, viendo a Sora. –Tengo a mi esperanza.

Anaís volvió a acercar la joya a sus labios.

-Paris, aunque no puedas contestarme, -dijo Paris. –Quiero que sepas...quiero que sepas que aún te amo. Que no he olvidado la promesa, nuestra promesa. –varias lágrimas comenzaron a pasar por sus mejillas. –Y que aún conservo la esperanza...la esperanza...siempre la conservaré. –Anaís pasó una mano por su cuello, hasta su corazón. –Volveremos a estar juntos. Yo sé que si. Paris...te amo.... –y con eso besó la joya.

-Y yo a ti...Anaís... –sonó una voz.

-¡Paris! –exclamó Anaís.

-No puedo...no puedo hablar...mucho... –sonó la voz de Paris por la joya. –Yo sólo...sólo quería decirte...decirte que tampoco he olvidado la promesa. Y que yo también te amo. Nunca dejaré de amarte.

-Paris... –murmuró Anaís. –Te prometo que daré todo de mí para volver a estar a tu lado, juro que lo haré.

-Pero Anaís, debes tener mucho cuidado. –sonó la voz de Paris. –No quiero...no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-Me cuidaré mucho, ya verás que sí. –dijo Anaís. –Tú sólo resiste, confía, pronto iremos a rescatarlos.

-Te prometo que me mantendré con vida porque...tengo que volver a verte... –dijo Paris.

-Así será. –dijo Anaís.

-Se me acaba el tiempo, estoy cansado, -dijo Paris. –Ya no podré hablar mucho contigo.

-Lo sé. –dijo Anaís. –Y te prometo que aunque tú no puedas hablar, yo te hablaré todas las noches.

-Te estaré esperando, -dijo Paris.

Se escucharon unas voces al fondo.

-Y dile a Caldina que Ráfaga la extraña mucho, a ella y a Tristán. –dijo Paris.

-Yo le daré el mensaje. –dijo Anaís.

-Adiós Anaís. –dijo Paris, parecía cansado. –Nunca olvides que te amo.

-Yo también te amo Paris. –dijo Anaís.

* * *

-...Siempre te amaré.

La joya flotaba cuando se escucharon las últimas palabras de la joven. Después la joya flotó de vuelta a una bolsa escondida entre el traje verde oscuro de un joven. El joven era muy guapo, ojos miel, cabello verde, llevaba un traje verde oscuro y armadura algo rota, botas marrón y se encontraba encadenado de pies y manos a la pared.

-¿Se encuentra bien majestad? –preguntó un hombre cerca de él.

El hombre tenía ojos azul-grisáceo, cabello rubio, armadura gris con joyas azules, y se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el otro joven, encadenado de pies y manos.

-Estoy bien Ráfaga, -dijo el joven. –Pero ya te dije que por favor me llames Paris.

-Pero usted es el Rey de Céfiro. –replicó Ráfaga.

-Dudo mucho que pueda considerárseme rey en éstas condiciones. –dijo Paris mirando sus cadenas.

-Pero aún así usted tuvo suficientes poderes para poder comunicarse con la joven Anaís. –dijo Ráfaga.

-Eso me hace pensar. –dijo Paris. –Durante éstos diez años me estuve preguntando donde se encontraba esa joya, sé que no hay manera de que haya ido a dar a Mundo Místico, pero lo que no sé es dónde estuvo.

-Quizá desapareció hasta que Anaís volvió. –sugirió Ráfaga.

-Quizá... –murmuró Paris. –Pero me da mucho gusto que mi querida Anaís la tenga. Gracias a eso tuve la oportunidad de volver a escuchar su voz.

-¿Cómo hizo para sostener la joya de esa manera? –preguntó otro hombre cerca de ellos.

Él era alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, era moreno. Llevaba puesto un traje rojo con café.

-Hace tiempo, cuando los ataques del enemigo comenzaron, Guru Cleff descubrió que yo tenía una habilidad especial. –dijo Paris.

-¿Habilidad especial? –preguntó el hombre.

-El príncipe tiene ciertas habilidades telequinéticas, Xiao. –dijo Ráfaga.

-Habilidades telquinéticas. –repitió Xiao. –Pero yo pensé que esas habilidades eran muy difíciles de dominar.

-Así es, -dijo Paris, suspiró exhausto. –Es precisamente por eso que me canso tanto.

-Lucy... –murmuró otro hombre.

Éste era muy alto, de ojos oscuros, cabello negro azabache, llevaba un traje negro, armadura negra con gris.

-¿Latis? –preguntó Paris volteando a verlo.

-¿Por qué tú no le mandaste saludos a Lucy? –preguntó Ráfaga.

-Yo puedo 'conectarme' con Lucy sin necesidad de ese aparato mágico. –dijo Latis.

-Ya recuerdo. –dijo Paris. –Te refieres al medallón mágico.

Latis asintió.

-¿Creen que tengamos esperanza ahora que las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas están aquí? –preguntó Xiao.

-Claro que sí. –dijo Ráfaga. –Ellas son increíbles.

-Es increíble, -dijo Paris en voz alta.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntaron Ráfaga y Xiao al mismo tiempo.

-Después de diez años, -dijo Paris, -Nuevamente las Guerreras Mágicas son la Esperanza de Céfiro.

Xiao y Ráfaga asintieron. Latis permaneció en silencio, como si pensara en algo más. Paris se daba cuenta, pero prefirió no decir nada.

* * *

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Aquí va otro capítulo de este fanfic. Las batallas empiezan, la magia. Y algunos secretos e intrigas por ahí. Sigan leyendo, no se arrepentirán.


	5. Nueva Magia

**Los 3 Sellos**

_**Por: Princess Lalaith **_

_Capítulo 4.- Nueva magia. _

Era de mañana, y todos se encontraban desayunando. Anaís y Sora fueron las últimas en llegar.

-¿Cómo amanecieron? –preguntó Lucy sonriendo.

-Bien, -dijo Sora.

-Muy bien, -dijo Anaís, vio atentamente a Lucy. –Y te veo más alegre que ayer.¿Pasó algo?

-Si, -dijo Lucy sonriendo, sacó del cuello de la blusa el medallón –Pude sentir a Latis.

-Yo pude hablar con Paris. –dijo Anaís sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡¿En verdad pudiste hablar con el Rey?! –gritó Prisma. -¿No sabes algo de Xiao?

-¿Xiao? –preguntó Marina.

-No nada, -dijo Prisma. -¿Qué decías Anaís?

-Si pude hacerlo, -dijo Anaís, sacó la joya. –Con ésta joya.

-¿Esa no es la joya que Paris te regaló la primera vez que lo vimos? –preguntó Marina.

-Si, -dijo Anaís. –Cuando volvimos la primera vez a Mundo Místico la joya desapareció de mis manos, para volver a él. Y cuando volvimos a Céfiro él me la volvió a dar. Y cuando volvimos a Tokio la busqué y no la tenía, supuse que había vuelto a Paris; Pero ayer cuando llegamos, al ver mis bolsas me di cuenta que la joya había aparecido mágicamente.

-Quizá tu deseo de comunicarte con Paris hizo aparecer la joya. –sugirió Jessenia.

-Si es posible, -dijo Anaís. –Ah, Caldina, me pidieron que te dijera que Ráfaga los extraña, a ti y a Tristán.

A Caldina se le pusieron los ojos llorosos al escuchar eso.

-No te preocupes Caldina. –dijo Lucy poniendo una mano en el hombro de la bailarina. –Te prometo que los rescataremos, a él, a Latis, a Paris, a todos.

-Mami, dijiste que hoy me pondrían a prueba. –dijo Sora.

-Así es. –dijo Guru Cleff.

Minutos más tarde todos estaban afuera de la casa

-¡Poderes mágicos! –exclamó Guru Cleff.

La pequeña Sora se envolvió en líneas de dos colores: blanco y amarillo. Cuando la luz se aclaró Sora quedó vestida con una blusa blanca de manga larga, encima un vestido amarillo de tirantes hasta las rodillas, además de zapatillas blancas de piso con cintas hasta media pierna. Llevaba una armadura parecida a la de las Guerreras Mágicas, pero la joya del guante era amarilla.

-Se parece a la que usamos la primera vez. –dijo Lucy.

-Así es. –dijo Guru Cleff. –Sólo que la armadura de Sora no necesita evolucionar.

-Ahora que les parece si probamos sus habilidades. –sugirió Guru Cleff.

Sora entendió y de inmediato se tensó, como si se pusiera en alerta.

-¿Lista? –preguntó Guru Cleff.

-Si, -dijo Sora.

Guru Cleff alzó su báculo y empezó a lanzar hechizos. Sora empezó a correr y saltar y girar con una agilidad y velocidad sorprendentes. Guru Cleff pareció notar sus habilidades y lanzó un hechizo de cadenas que surgían de la tierra. Sora estuvo saltando muchas veces, y finalmente dio un salto y se subió a un árbol. Guru Cleff lanzó más hechizos, pero no distinguía a Sora.

-Jari, -llamó Jessenia.

-Si mami, -dijo Jari y sacó su abanico, al instante empezó a bailar y el árbol empezó a vibrar.

Se escucharon golpes, al parecer Sora estaba cayendo; pero en el último momento se sujetó de la piernas a una rama, quedando colgada boca abajo con los ojos cerrados.

Jari siguió bailando; pero Sora seguía inmóvil colgando del árbol.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Jessenia. -¿Por qué no funciona?

-Yo lo estoy haciendo como me enseñaron. –dijo Jari. –No sé por qué no le afecta.

-Yo sé que son ilusiones. –dijo Sora abriendo los ojos. –Por eso no me afecta.

-Eres muy ágil, -dijo Tristán.

-Practico gimnasia desde los cuatro años, y de hecho he estado practicando mucho porque tengo una competencia en una semana. –dijo Sora sonriendo mientras bajaba del árbol dando un duro giro.

-¿Gimnasia? –preguntó Caldina.

-Es algo que practicamos en Mundo Místico, -explicó Marina. –Consiste en todos los saltos, giros y movimientos que hizo Sora, y algunos otros.

-Ahora sólo faltan las armas, -dijo Ascot.

-Toma mi mano. –dijo Prisma extendiéndole las manos a Sora.

Sora tomó ambas manos de Prisma y cerró los ojos. Después de unos segundos apareció una luz. Sora soltó a Prisma; Prisma empezó a mover las manos, haciendo que la luz tomara forma, hasta convertirse en un fino arco y un carcaj con flechas de pluma blanca. Sora se colgó el carcaj en la espalda y tomó el arco con ambas manos.

-¿Sabes usar esas armas? –preguntó Prisma.

-Seguro, -dijo Sora.

En ese momento Sora sacó una flecha del carcaj, se volteó hacia un árbol que había a unos diez metros; tensó el arco y apuntó hacia una marca que tenía el árbol, tensó la cuerda, y soltó. La flecha pasó silbando y fue a clavarse justo en la marca.

-Es increíble, -dijo Jessenia.

-Estoy en el Club de Tiro con Arco desde hace un año. –dijo Sora sonriendo.

-Vaya que tu hija resultó ser una caja de sorpresas Anaís. –dijo Caldina.

-Esto resuelve lo de la armadura, las habilidades, las armas, -dijo Guru Cleff. –Respecto a la magia: puedo decirles que la magia de Sora está relacionada con el viento y la luz.

-¿La luz? –preguntó Anaís.

-Si, -dijo Guru Clef. –No sé que clase de hechizos pueda usar con esos poderes, ni de dónde los obtuvo; Respecto a la magia del viento, es probable que uno o dos de sus ataques sean parecidos a los tuyos. Pero eso no lo sabremos hasta que no use su magia. –ve a las Guerreras Mágicas. –Será como ustedes, cuando usaron su magia la primera vez.

-Aunque ella no va a pelear con una vieja bruja como Alanis ¿verdad? –preguntó Marina riendo.

-Esperemos que no. –dijo Lucy también riendo.

Entonces el arco y el carcaj desaparecieron dentro de la joya amarilla del guante de Sora.

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! –gritó una chica corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Hola Lira! –gritó Lucy al verla.

-Hola maestro Guru Cleff, -dijo Lira con una inclinación. –Prisma, Caldina, Tristán. –luego volteó a ver a los demás. –Me temo que no nos conocemos, mi nombre es Lira.

-Yo soy Ascot, soy un hechicero y tengo el poder de convocar monstruos, -dijo él. –Mi esposa es Jessenia, ilusionista y curandera, mi hija Jari tiene las mismas habilidades que mi esposa, y logra hacer algunos hechizos e invocar algunas criaturas.

-Yo soy Marina, Guerrera Mágica del Agua. –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Y yo soy Anaís, Guerrera Mágica del Viento, -dijo la última. –Y mi hija Sora.

-Es linda, -dijo Lira acercándose a Sora –Hola.

-Hola –saludó Sora sonriendo.

-¿Qué poderes manejas tú? –preguntó Lira.

-Como armas manejo el arco y las flechas, -dijo Sora, -Respecto a la magia, nunca la he usado.

-¿Nunca la has usado? –preguntó Lira.

-No, -dijo Sora, -Llegué ayer de Mundo Místico, junto con mi madre, Lucy, y Marina.

-¿Llegaste ayer? –preguntó Lira.

-Si, -dijo Sora. –Yo he vivido toda mi vida en Tokio, en Mundo Místico. Mi armadura, y armas las acabo de recibir. Mi magia se supone que la heredé de mi madre.

-¡Súper! –exclamó Lira. –La única persona que había conocido que fuera de Mundo Místico era Lucy, aunque nunca pude platicar con ella. ¿Qué dices si vienes conmigo? Vamos a pasear por el bosque y mientras tanto conversamos. Claro, eso si tu madre está de acuerdo.

-Seguro, -dijo Anaís. –Pueden ir, pero por favor cuídense.

-Si mamá. –dijo Sora sonriendo.

-Y si hay problemas vuelvan de inmediato. –agregó Lucy.

-Si Lucy, -dijo Lira.

Y con es ambas jóvenes se alejaron caminando.

* * *

Mientras las jóvenes se alejaban los demás se separaron. Al cabo de un rato Anaís se sentó un rato en la entrada de la casa; después Marina se sentó a su lado.

-Anaís, -dijo Marina.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Anaís.

-Eso te pregunto yo. –replicó Marina.

-No entiendo. –dijo Anaís confundida.

-Dices que aún amas a Paris ¿no? –preguntó Marina.

-Claro que sí, -dijo Anaís. –Lo amo con todo mi corazón. Siempre lo amaré.

-Y pese a que dices amarlo tienes una hija –dijo Marina. –Tuviste una hija mientras estábamos en Mundo Místico. Creo que por eso te desapareciste por ocho años. El punto es que tienes una hija de seis años, no quieres decirnos quién es el padre.

-Creo que ya habíamos decidido que no volverían a preguntarme eso. –dijo Anaís.

-Si pero, -dijo Marina, -¿No crees que Sora merece saber?

-Ella sabe lo que necesita saber. –dijo Anaís. –Y lo demás lo sabrá cuando llegue el momento.

-¿Y cuándo le dirás a Paris que tienes una hija de Mundo Místico? –preguntó Marina.

-Yo...no lo sé –dijo Anaís. –Por ahora sólo me preocupa salvar a Paris, y a los demás.

Marina parecía estar a punto de decir algo más cuando Lucy se acercó, apoyándose en un árbol.

-Marina, Anaís, -dijo Lucy con seriedad. –Hay problemas.

-Problemas, -dijo Marina. –Entonces es hora de pelear.

-Esperen, -dijo Anaís, -¡Sora!

-Ella estará bien, -dijo Lucy. –Está con Lira, y además ya viste que es muy ágil.

-Si, -aceptó Anaís.

Con eso las tres sacaron sus espadas y se dirigieron a los límites del Bosque de los Espíritus, listas para luchar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del Bosque ya habían llegado los monstruos.

-Son como los de mi sueño, -murmuró Sora

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Lira.

-Nada importante, -dijo Sora.

-Debemos ayudar a éstas personas. –dijo Lira, tomó el arco que tenía en la espalda.

-Si, -dijo Sora con un movimiento el carcaj apareció en su espalda y el arco en su mano.

Lira volteó a su alrededor, buscando un blanco.

-¿Y tus flechas? –preguntó Sora.

Lira puso la mano en la cuerda del arco y lo tensó, entonces apareció una flecha. Lira la lanzó, entonces se colgó el arco del codo, juntó dos dedos de cada mano frente a su rostro.

-Truenos... –murmuró ella.

La flecha se rodeó de electricidad, destruyendo a un enemigo.

-Increíble, -dijo Sora lanzando otra flecha.

-Es mi única habilidad mágica. –dijo Lira. Vio algo, -¡Cuidado Sora!

En eso un monstruo llegó por detrás de Sora; ella fácilmente saltó, dio una marometa hacia atrás, y a media vuelta le lanzó una flecha a los ojos.

-¡Ahh! –gritó Lira cayendo al suelo muy herida.

-¡Lira! –gritó Sora. –Demonios.

Sora echó a correr en el camino lanzando flechas a todos los monstruos que se le ponían en frente.

Justo en ese momento llegó Tristán, acompañado de otros cefirianos con espadas y arcos.

-¿Lira estás bien? –preguntó Sora.

Lira no respondió, sólo pudo hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Maldición. –dijo Sora. –Guru Cleff no está aquí, tampoco Primavera, ni Jari, ni Jessenia, ni mi madre.

Tristán notó a Lira herida e indicó a los cefirianos que no permitieran que los monstruos se acercaran a las niñas.

-Tengo que hacer algo. –murmuró Sora.

-Ve...y...busca...ayuda. –tartamudeó Lira.

-No, -dijo Sora. –Si te dejo podrías morir. Yo...mi madre tiene el don de curar...y yo...yo debo tenerlo también. Pero no sé cómo usarlo.

-¡Pu! ¡Pu! –gritó una criatura.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Sora.

-Es...Nikona... –murmuró Lira. –Ella te puede ayudar.

Sora miró a Nikona atentamente. Entonces la joya de la frente de Nikona se puso amarilla, y proyectó una luz a la frente de Sora.

-¿Qué me pasa? –preguntó Sora. –Siento algo...

-¿Lo sientes? –preguntó una voz en su cabeza. –Es el poder dentro de ti.

-Si lo siento. –dijo Sora. –Siento palabras, llegan palabras a mi cabeza.

-Esa es tu magia. –dijo la voz.

Con eso Sora cerró los ojos y puso sus manos sobre Lira, concentrándose tanto como podía. Sintió como el poder comenzaba a recorrerla, y se concentraba en sus manos.

-Brisa Sanadora. –murmuró Sora.

De sus manos salió una suave brisa que rodeó a Lira y curó todas las heridas.

Sora abrió los ojos y vio a Lira sonriéndole.

-¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! –exclamó Sora felizmente y abrazando a Nikona. –Muchas gracias Nikona.

-Muchas gracias Sora, -dijo Lira poniéndose de pie. –Es hora de terminar con esos monstruos.

-Si, -dijo Sora poniéndose de pie igualmente.

Nikona se alejó dando saltos, no tardó en ocultarse detrás de unos árboles.

Y con eso ambas chicas volvieron a la batalla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del Boque las Guerreras Mágicas llevaban su propia batalla contra otros monstruos. Entonces vieron que llegaban monstruos mucho más grandes (más de diez metros).

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Anaís.

-Tenemos que llamar a los genios. –dijo Marina.

-¿Crees que todavía respondan a nuestro llamado? –preguntó Lucy.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo. –dijo Anaís.

Lucy y Marina asintieron.

Las tres mujeres salieron corriendo hasta quedar fuera del bosque. Luego quedaron de pie, sacaron sus espadas y las alzaron.

-¡Windom! –gritó Anaís.

-¡Ceres! –gritó Marina

-¡Rayearth! –gritó Lucy.

-¡Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas del Mundo Místico...! –comenzó una voz.

-¡Estamos aquí para ayudarlas nuevamente...! –siguió otra voz.

-¿Están dispuestas a luchar otra vez por Céfiro? –preguntó una tercera voz.

-¡¡Si!! –gritaron las tres Guerreras Mágicas a la vez.

-Anaís... –comenzó Windom apareciendo.

-Marina... –comenzó Seres también apareciendo.

-Lucy... –comenzó Rayearth también apareciendo.

-Hemos aceptado sus corazones una vez más, -dijeron los tres. –Ahora muéstrense como verdaderas Guerreras Mágicas.

Al instante las ropas de las tres se convirtieron a sus trajes de Guerreras Mágicas; una luz del color respectivo rodeó a cada una y la hizo entrar al genio.

-Anaís, Marina, ¿están listas? –preguntó Lucy.

-¡Si! –exclamaron Anaís y Marina al unísono.

-¡Miren! –gritó un cefiriano. -¡Son los genios de las Guerreras Mágicas!

En ese momento uno de los monstruos gigantes atacó.

-¡Viento de Defensa! –el escudo fue suficiente para protegerse ellas tres y todos los cefirianos.

-¡Rayo Rojo! –atacó Lucy.

-¡Dragón de Agua! –atacó Marina al mismo tiempo.

Y después las tres sacaron las espadas y comenzaron a luchar contra los enemigos.

Al cabo de media hora la batalla terminó. Las tres Guerreras Mágicas salieron de sus genios.

-Y no olviden... –comenzó Seres.

-...cuando nos necesiten... –siguió Windom.

-...sólo griten nuestro nombre. –completó Rayearth.

Las tres guerreras asintieron.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Sora abrazando a su madre.

Entonces notó que tanto su madre, como Lucy y Marina estaban un poco heridas. Sora junto los brazos frente a su pecho(como abrazándose a si misma), y luego los extendió a los lados, un aura amarilla se empezó a formar en sus brazos.

-¡Brisa Sanadora! –exclamó Sora. Pequeñas luces amarillas rodearon a las tres guerreras, como llevadas por el viento, y las curaron.

-¡Sora! –exclamó Anaís al verse a si misma curada(ya tenía su armadura sencilla).

-Es mi primer hechizo, -dijo Sora y volteó a ver a Lira. –Lo descubrí hoy.

-Muchas gracias, -dijeron Anaís, Lucy y Marina sonriéndole a la niña.

Sora sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Vaya que Sora resultó ser toda una cajita de sorpresas, eh? Y ya empezaron las preguntas sin respuesta(aunque creo que ya habían empezado desde antes). Pero bueno, no importa. La historía seguirá, subiré más capítulos en unas dos semanas más o menos.

Y por cierto. Muchas gracias a las dos personas que dejaron los primeros reviews. No olviden seguirlos dejando


	6. Algún día

**Los 3 Sellos**

_**Por: Princess Lalaith **_

_Capítulo 5.- Algún día._

Habían pasado un par de días desde la batalla donde reaparecieron los genios y Sora desarrolló su primer poder mágico. Y ahora tenía lugar otra batalla:

-¡Marina cuidado! –gritó Sora girándose al sentir peligro.

(Nota: Sora se llevaba tan bien con todos que los llamaba por sus nombres, sin decir Señor, Señora, Señorita ni nada de eso; nada más a Anaís seguía diciéndole mamá).

-¡Marea defensora! –se defendió Marina.

Lucy, Marina y Anaís se encontraban dentro de sus genios. Ascot, y Jessenia se encontraban sobre monstruos peleando. Jari peleaba junto a una criatura, pero no subía a ella. Guru Cleff, Prisma, Caldina, Tristán, Lira, Sora y el resto de los cefirianos seguían peleando en tierra.

-¡Tiembla! –gritó Lira después de lanzar una flecha.

La flecha que acababa de lanzar vibró con tal fuerza, que parecía que el monstruo estuviera en una licuadora.

Jari hipnotizó a otro monstruo lo suficiente para que Tristán lo decapitara con su espada.

-Chicos, -dijo Caldina. –Tengan cuidado.

Y una vez dicho esto Caldina sacó su abanico y empezó a agitarlo a la vez que recitaba un hechizo de ilusionismo. Este hechizo hizo vibrar todo, y hacer parecer que los árboles y las rocas de una montaña cercana se caían.

Al instante Jari se subió a su criatura, jalando a Tristán con ella. Lira, Prisma y todos los cefirianos se hincaron en el suelo y cerraron los ojos. Guru Cleff siguió peleando, a él no le afectaban las ilusiones de Cizeta. Sora cerró los ojos, pero no se hincó, sino que siguió peleando y lanzando flechas.

-¿No es peligroso que Sora siga peleando con los ojos cerrados? –preguntó Marina.

-No, -dijo Lucy. –Me parece que ella siente todo a su alrededor, estoy segura que no lastimará a nadie indebidamente.

-Quizá es como Guru Cleff, -murmuró Marina, -Que las ilusiones no le afectan.

-Si le afectan, porque tiene que cerrar los ojos. –dijo Anaís. –Pero como dijo Lucy, sabe manejarse.

Sora estuvo moviéndose, con los ojos cerrados era un poco difícil, pues debía matar a los monstruos, y al mismo tiempo proteger a los cefirianos, y asegurarse de no lastimarlos a ellos.

"Es extraño." Pensó Sora. "Puedo sentir las presencias de los cefirianos y de los monstruos. Así puedo esquivarlos fácilmente, aún con los ojos cerrados, y sé donde golpear y atacar y donde no. Esto no lo podría hacer en casa."

Justo en ese momento los cascabeles dejaron de sonar, lo que significaba que la ilusión había terminado. La batalla continuó como antes.

En cierto momento, un monstruo logró golpear a Sora fuertemente en el brazo, tirándole el arco fuera de su alcance e hiriéndola.

-¡Ah! –gritó Sora sujetándose el antebrazo herido.

-¡Sora! –gritó Lira, pero entonces un monstruo la golpeó a ella. -¡Ah!

-Lira... –murmuró Sora. "Debo hacer algo, un hechizo.

En ese momento Sora sintió como si algo frío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Entonces ella puso las dos manos al frente, juntas, luego las fue subiendo lentamente, después las bajó de golpe hasta quedar con los brazos abiertos, palmas extendidas, a los lados, y atacó:

-¡Agujas de Cristal! –gritó Sora.

De sus manos salieron decenas de agujas cristalinas que se clavaron en todos los monstruos que había cerca, y si estaban a punto de tocar a algún cefiriano, se convertían en aire y pasaban por un lado sin tocarlo.

-¡Viva! –exclamó Sora feliz pese a su herida. –Tengo otro poder mágico.

-Déjame curarte, -dijo Guru Cleff acercándose a ella y aplicando un hechizo de sanación sobre su brazo.

-Muchas gracias. –dijo Sora sonriendo y levantando su brazo curado.

Entonces Sora fue corriendo a levantar su arco y preparase para seguir peleando.

Y mientras tanto, en la batalla de monstruos y genios, las cosas iban considerablemente bien.

-¡Viento Guardián! –exclamó Anaís.

Varios remolinos de aire atraparon a unos monstruos que estaban ahí.

-¡Dragón de Agua! –atacó Marina.

-¡Flecha de Fuego! –atacó Lucy.

Los monstruos se destruyeron.

-¡Haldir ataca! –gritó Jari alzando la mano.

Debajo de Haldir, la criatura mágica, y de Jari apareció el sello mágico de los dos círculos con la estrella. Haldir era un monstruo más alto que Jari, un hipogrifo; batió las alas fuertemente, creando dos olas que cortaron todo a su paso como si fueran navajas.

Al ver el ataque, todos los cefirianos se apartaron.

Justo después de eso Prisma mató a los dos últimos monstruos.

-Listo, -dijo Tristán envainando su espada.

-¡Brisa Sanadora! –exclamó Sora curando a todos los que la rodeaban.

-¿Estás bien Sora? –preguntó Anaís llegando con Lucy y Marina.

-Si mamá. –dijo Sora sonriendo, aunque estaba un poco cansada.

-¿Cómo puedes pelear con esos lentes? –preguntó Lira.

-Igual que Anaís peleaba con los suyos, creo yo, -dijo Marina.

-Yo no recuerdo que Anaís diera tantos giros y piruetas como Sora a la hora de pelear. –comentó Lucy.

-Bueno, quizá es porque yo no quiero que se dañen, -dijo Sora, -Después de todo ustedes dijeron que Céfiro se rige por la voluntad y el deseo de sus habitantes.

Todos los demás asintieron.

-Ya es tarde, -dijo Prisma al ver a algunos de los más jóvenes bostezar. –Será mejor irnos a descansar.

-Yo iré a ver que los guardias estén en sus posiciones. –dijo Ascot subiendo a su monstruo, de nombre Celegor, era como un murciélago de gran tamaño.

-Yo también voy, -dijo Jessenia subiendo a su criatura, llamada Dazalia, parecía una libélula gigante.

-Yo me voy a casa, -dijo Jari montándose en Haldir.

-Te acompaño, -dijo Lira, montando junto a ella.

Jari asintió y ambas chicas se marcharon.

* * *

De esa manera, Caldina, Tristán, Prisma, Guru Cleff, Sora, Anaís, Marina y Lucy entraron a la casa donde vivían ellos. Caldina y Tristán de inmediato se fueron a acostar a su habitación, Anaís se llevó a Sora a acostar, Lucy y Prisma decidieron irse a acostar también; sólo Guru Cleff y Marina se quedaron en la sala.

Guru Cleff se sentó en un sofá, dejando su báculo recargado en la pared.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Marina.

-Si, -dijo Guru Cleff. –Sólo un poco cansado. Cada día éstas batallas se vuelven más cansadas.

-Si, -murmuró Marina. –Es increíble que Sora tenga tanta energía.

-Y es muy poderosa, -dijo Guru Cleff. –En apenas éstos pocos días ya ha desarrollado dos poderes mágicos.

Marina asintió.

Guru Cleff se recargó en el sofá, pero no podía relajarse.

Marina se puso de pie, y fue detrás del sofá donde estaba Guru Cleff, una vez ahí bajo las manos y empezó a dar un masaje en los hombros al hechicero.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –preguntó Guru Cleff exaltado.

-Sólo te quiero dar un masaje, -dijo Marina sonriéndole tiernamente. –Te ayudará a descansar.

Guru Cleff ya no dijo nada, sintió las manos de Marina masajear suavemente sus hombros, poco a poco todos sus músculos se fueron relajando. Guru Cleff también se fue relajando poco a poco.

Marina se sentía muy a gusto ahí, aunque no fuera ella quien estuviera recibiendo el masaje, también se sentía calmada. Tener a la persona que amaba tan cerca...era simplemente maravilloso.

Un par de horas después Guru Cleff abrió los ojos, tal parecía que se había quedado dormido en el sofá; al voltear a su derecha vio a Marina recargada en el descansa-brazos del mismo sofá, profundamente dormida.

-Será mejor que vaya a su habitación, -dijo Guru Cleff viéndola. –No va a descansar ahí.

Guru Cleff estaba a punto de despertar a Marina cuando se detuvo.

-No, mejor no, -dijo Guru Cleff. –Mejor dejarla que duerma.

"Se ve tan hermosa cuando duerme." Pensó Guru Cleff. "Como un verdadero ángel, mi ángel."

Guru Cleff se inclinó junto a Marina y lenta y suavemente la tomó en brazos, así la llevó hacia la habitación donde ella dormía. El tenerla así, tan cerca, su cabello acariciando el rostro de él, su suave aroma inundando sus sentidos, era a la vez una bendición y una tortura.

"Mi querida Marina. Pensó Guru Cleff. "Me pregunto si algún día podré decirte lo que siento, si algún día tendré el valor de verte a los ojos y confesarte mis sentimientos, decirte...te amo.

Guru Cleff usó magia para abrir la puerta de la recámara, y una vez dentro depositó a Marina suavemente en una cama. La cubrió con las sábanas y sonrió. Después, sin pensarlo dos veces (para no arrepentirse), se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

-Mi amada Marina... –susurró Guru Cleff.

Lucy se movió en sueños.

Y fue justo esto lo que hizo a Guru Cleff volver a la realidad, y él abandonó de inmediato la habitación, para dirigirse a la suya. Justo antes de perderse en la oscuridad de su recámara suspiró, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Algún día, -murmuró Guru Cleff en voz baja. –Marina, algún día te diré lo que siento por ti.

Y sin más, cerró la puerta de su recámara.

* * *

* * *

Creo que con este capítulo ya voy a dejar bien marcado cuál es la pareja de Marina. Todavía hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta, pero no se preocupen, todo llegara en su momento


	7. Hasta el día de hoy

**Los 3 Sellos**

_**Por: Princess Lalaith **_

_Capítulo 6.- Hasta el día de hoy._

A la mañana siguiente Marina despertó temprano, se sorprendió al encontrarse a si misma en la cama en la recámara que compartía con Lucy.

"Que extraño. Pensó Marina. "Estoy segura que no vine a la recámara. Y lo último que recuerdo es que le estaba dando un masaje a Cleff, él se quedó dormido, y yo me recargué en el sofá, cansada. Es muy probable que me haya quedado dormida ahí pero...¿cómo llegué aquí?

Marina quitó las sábanas, y notó que aún llevaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Definitivamente ella no se había ido a acostar la noche anterior, pues de haberlo hecho se hubiera puesto el camisón.

"Quizá fue Cleff quien me trajo. Pensó Marina, sonrió y a la vez se sonrojó un poco.

Entonces Marina tomó un cambio de ropa que le había prestado Prisma y se metió a bañar.

-Guru Cleff... –murmuró Marina en voz baja, -¿Cuándo tendré el valor de expresarte mis sentimientos?

Cuando se iba a lavar el cabello pasó una mano por su mejilla y sintió algo extraño, especial.

"Siento algo muy especial. Pensó Marina con una mano en su mejilla. "Como magia.

* * *

Unos minutos después Marina salió de la ducha, con una blusa azul marino, falda negra y zapatos negros, su cabello recogido con la toalla.

-Te levantaste temprano. –dijo Lucy mientras se trenzaba el cabello. –Por cierto. No te vi llegar anoche.

-Estuve en la sala, le di un masaje a Guru Cleff. –dijo Marina.

-Ah, ya veo, -dijo Lucy con una mirada pícara y arqueando la ceja.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Marina.

-No, nada. –dijo Lucy son sarcasmo y una sonrisa.

Los años habían pasado, y Lucy ya no era tan ingenua como antes.

-¿Y ya le dijiste? –preguntó Lucy.

-Yo no... –comenzó Marina, luego se detuvo, y vio a Lucy con mirada ceñuda. -¿Decir qué cosa? ¿A quién?

-Ji! Ji! Ji! –se rió Lucy. –No finjas conmigo. No soy tan ingenua como antes. Sé que tú sientes por Guru Cleff algo más que amistad.

-Él es muy bueno, -dijo Marina. –Y le tengo mucho cariño, pero nada más.

-Si, -dijo Lucy con ironía. –Cariño, y el 'sólo cariño' provoca que sudes, tiembles y te sonrojes de esa manera.

Las palabras de Lucy, y el tono de éstas sólo hizo que Marina se sonrojara más. Lucy se echó a reír.

-Era más que obvio, -dijo Lucy dejando de reír. –Si no era Ascot, ¿de quién más podría ser? Y seguramente fue él quien te trajo anoche. Uyyyy!

-¡Ya Lucy! –exclamó Marina poniéndose morada(ya no se podía poner más roja).

Lucy comenzó a reír nuevamente y salió de la recámara, para ir a desayunar.

Unos minutos después Marina salió de la recámara y fue al comedor a desayunar.

-Prisma, ayer pregunté a Paris por Xiao, -dijo Anaís.

-¡¿En serio hiciste eso?! –exclamó Prisma emocionada.

-Si, -dijo Anaís, sin entender por completo la razón de la emoción de la armera. –Paris me dijo que él está bien, al menos con vida, y que te manda saludos y besos.

-¿Besos? –preguntó Lucy.

-Prisma, -dijo Marina, -Creo que se te pasó decirnos algo.

-Xiao, -dijo Prisma. –Es el sub-comandante de la guardia. Y...mi prometido.

-¿Tu prometido? –preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

-¡Felicidades amiga! –exclamó Anaís.

-Eso significa que tenemos que rescatar a los demás pronto, -dijo Lucy sonriendo. –Así podremos asistir a la boda.

-Y yo seré la niña de las flores, -dijo Sora sonriendo. (Ya saben, la que va tirando pétalos en el camino que debe recorrer la novia).

Todos sonrieron, parecían haber amanecido con mucho ánimo.

Fue justo en ese momento que entró Guru Cleff.

-Buenos días a todos. –saludó el hechicero.

-Buenos días, -saludaron todos, o bueno, casi todos.

Marina con sólo velo se sonrojó hasta las orejas, de inmediato se agachó y ocultó su rostro detrás de una tostada.

-Bu...buenos días Cleff. –murmuró Marina.

Guru Cleff sonrió, le gustaba escuchar a Marina llamarlo Cleff a secas. Caldina de inmediato se olió que algo estaba ocurriendo, pero no dijo nada; Prisma también pareció notar algo, pero pensó que debía ser parte del buen humor.

-Ya me voy mamá, -dijo Sora poniéndose de pie una vez que terminó de desayunar.

-¿A dónde vas Sora? –preguntó Anaís.

-Ayer te dije que Lira me invitó a una montaña en los límites del bosque, desde donde se puede ver todo Céfiro. –explicó Sora.

-Si, ya recuerdo. –dijo Anaís. –Pero tengan cuidado, y si ven cualquier cosa sospechosa o peligrosa vuelvan de inmediato.

-Claro mamá. –dijo Sora sonriendo y salió.

-Yo también ya me voy. –dijo Tristán poniéndose de pie, y poniéndose la capa, luego agregó: -Quede de acompañar a Jari a ver a algunas de las criaturas que fueron heridas en la última batalla, Primavera irá para ayudarnos a curarlos.

-De acuerdo, -dijo Caldina. –Cuídate.

-Si mamá, -dijo Tristán saliendo.

-Pues a mi me gustaría saber más acerca de lo que han hecho en éstos últimos años, -dijo Lucy.

-Es cierto. –apoyó Marina sonriendo. –Ascot, me gustaría saber más de ti, de tu esposa y tu hija.

-Si, -apoyó Anaís. -¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Nos conocimos en Cizeta, pocos meses después de que ustedes se fueron. -dijo Ascot. –Yo soy el Consejero Real de las Princesas Tata y Tatra de Cizeta. Ahí conocí a Jessenia, ella era dama de compañía de Tata.

-Yo atendía a la Princesa Tata desde niña, -dijo Jessenia. –Y conocí a Ascot en una fiesta, cuando lo presentaron como el nuevo Consejero. Esa noche él me invitó a bailar.

-Después de eso nos seguimos viendo dentro del castillo, -siguió contando Ascot. –Hasta finalmente, en una ocasión la invite a cenar.

-La princesa Tata me dio la tarde libre cuando se enteró. –dijo Jessenia. –Parecía muy feliz.

-Tata y Tatra siempre han sido personas muy buenas, amables y comprensivas. –dijo Marina, sonriendo al recordar a las princesas, buenas amigas suyas.

-Es cierto, -dijo Ascot también sonriendo. –El hecho es que después de ese día nos fuimos viendo más seguido.

-Estuvimos saliendo cerca de un año, cuando finalmente decidimos casarnos. –dijo Jessenia. –Y fue justo entonces que las Princesas me nombraron Curandera de la Familia Real.

-Además Tata y Tatra nos obsequiaron una casa cerca del palacio, -siguió Ascot. –Donde estuvimos viviendo. Nació Jari, y Tatra fue su madrina de bautizo, junto con su esposo, Shamed.

-Así que ahora Tatra está casada. –dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Así es, -dijo Jessenia. –Y ella y Shamed son los actuales Reyes de Cizeta. Tata está comprometida, y mantiene su título como princesa.

-¿Cómo fue que volvieron a Céfiro? –preguntó Anaís.

-Jessenia y yo pensábamos venir de vacaciones, -explicó Ascot. –Además que Jari aún no conocía Céfiro, más que por las proyecciones mágicas que yo hacía, y por las historias que contaba yo, o a veces las princesas.

-En el camino Ascot recibió un mensaje de Guru Cleff, -prosiguió Jessenia. –Le dijo que Céfiro estaba en serio peligro, pues aquellos que habían llegado a visitarlos hacía poco más de un año los estaban atacando. Ascot quiso que Jari y yo nos regresáramos, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo solo, ni Jari tampoco.

-Son necias... y por eso las amo. –dijo Ascot sonriendo y abrazando a su esposa. –Cuando llegamos ya la guerra había comenzado. Jessenia y yo de inmediato nos unimos a la lucha, y en cuanto Prisma, Lira y Caldina le enseñaron unas cosas a Jari, ella se unió también. Eso fue hace un año.

-Y así llegamos al día de hoy. –dijo Jessenia. –Las batallas continúan día tras día, pareciera que ésta es una guerra que nunca terminará.

-Terminará, te lo prometo, -dijo Marina hincándose junto a Jessenia.

-Rescataremos a todos. –agregó Anaís inclinándose detrás de Marina.

-Céfiro volverá a brillar. –completó Lucy de pie junto a sus dos amigas.

-Es una promesa. –declararon las tres juntas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Jari y Primavera se dedicaban a curar a las criaturas que habían sido heridas en las batallas más recientes. Tristán las ayudaba en lo que podía, y a la vez se mantenía alerta para que no los fueran a atacar.

-Al menos ésta vez fueron menos los heridos, -opinó Jari mientras usaba sus dones curativos sobre una hermosa águila de cabeza blanca.

-Es cierto. –dijo Primavera. –El regreso de las Guerreras Mágicas nos ha ayudado mucho. No sólo con sus poderes; pero pareciera que con su simple presencia los cefirianos tuvieran más esperanzas, y más fuerzas al momento de pelear.

-Y también éstas criaturas. –dijo Jari acariciando a un pequeño pony.

-Chicas, -dijo Tristán retrocediendo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Primavera.

-No lo sé, -dijo Tristán volteando en todas direcciones. -¿No sienten nada extraño?

-Ahora que lo mencionas... –comenzó Primavera.

En ese momento Haldir llegó volando, directo hacia Jari.

-¿Qué pasa Haldir? –preguntó Jari confundida.

El hipogrifo la sujetó con el pico y la jaló detrás de un árbol; llevándose también al pony bebé que Jari aún sostenía entre sus brazos.

Un segundo después un rayo negro cruzó por donde Jari se encontrara segundos antes.

-¡Ataque! –gritó Tristán desenvainando la espada. -¡Alerta!

-Primavera protege a los animales. –dijo Jari sacando su espada corta. –Nosotros los cubriremos.

Primavera asintió, retrocediendo, y jalando a todos los animales con ella; mientras los dos niños se ponían en posición de ataque, ya listos para la batalla.

* * *

Y mientras ellos dos se preparaban para su lucha, Sora y Lira estaban en la cima de una montaña. Sora se encontraba de pie sobre una solitaria rama de un árbol, y caminaba sobre ella, de un lado a otro, de pronto dando giros, saltos y marometas. Después se colgó de otra rama y empezó a balancearse, girándose entre dos ramas.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Lira.

-Practicando. –dijo Sora.

-Practicando, -repitió Lira. -¿Para qué?

-Habrá una competencia de gimnasia en Tokio, en una semana. –dijo Sora mientras seguía girando entre las dos ramas.

-Por como están las cosas dudo mucho que regreses a tiempo. –dijo Lira siguiendo con la vista los movimientos de Sora.

-Ese no es problema. –dijo Sora. –Mi mamá me dijo que mientras ella, Lucy y Marina estén en Céfiro por una misión el tiempo en Mundo Místico no pasaría.

-¡Súper! –exclamó Lira. -¿Y qué pasará cuando termine la misión?

-No lo sé. –dijo Sora colgada de las piernas. –Me imagino que las cuatro volveremos a Mundo Místico y el tiempo volverá a correr.

-¿Y no podrían quedarse? –preguntó Lira.

-No lo sé. –dijo Sora pensativa. –Sé que a Lucy le gustaría quedarse, y creo que a Marina también; y además, mi madre a estado actuando muy extraña desde que llegamos.

Parecía que Lira iba a decir algo más cuando de pronto Sora se enderezó.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Lira.

-¡Cuidado Lira! –gritó Sora, hizo un movimiento brusco para indicarle a Lira que se moviera.

Lira se movió, inconscientemente, hacia el lado donde había señalado Sora, esquivando en el último momento un rayo negro.

-¿Estás bien Lira? –preguntó Sora asomándose desde atrás de las hojas del árbol.

-Si, eso creo, pero...¿cómo pasó eso? –preguntó Lira.

-¿Cómo pasó qué? –preguntó Sora muy alerta.

-Estaba parada, hablando contigo, de pronto me gritaste, sentí como si me empujaran, ¿o realmente yo me arrojé a un lado? –reflexionaba Lira, negó con la cabeza. –Nada importante.

-Estamos bajo ataque. –exclamó Sora bajando del árbol de un salto y sacando su arco.

-Aquí vamos otra vez. –murmuró Lira poniéndose de pie, y sacando su arco.

* * *

* * *

Aquí vamos otra vez...otra batalla.

Si quieren saber qué pasa, lean el siguiente capítulo


	8. Una decisión, un mal presentimiento y un...

**Los 3 Sellos**

_**Por: Princess Lalaith **_

_Capítulo 7.- Una decisión, un mal presentimiento, y una confesión._

Y mientras tanto, los adultos se encontraban en el corazón del bosque.

-Lucy... –llamó una voz.

-Marina... –murmuró otra voz.

-Anaís... –susurró una tercera voz.

-¡Rayearth! –gritó Lucy poniéndose de pie.

-¡Ceres! –exclamó Marina también parándose.

-¡Windom! –clamó Anaís yendo a la puerta.

-Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas. –dijo Ceres. –Es hora de cumplir su promesa.

-Céfiro está bajo ataque otra vez. –dijo Lucy con una mano en su pecho.

-Es hora de actuar. –dijo Anaís.

Las tres adoptaron su vestimenta de verdaderas Guerreras Mágicas; llamaron a sus genios y fueron a luchar.

-¡Tornado Verde! –gritó Anaís (Así le pongo yo al ataque que hace ella que parecen como navajas en medio de una ráfaga de aire, para diferenciarlo del otro).

-¡Espadas de Hielo! –atacó Marina a otro enemigo.

-¡Flechas de Fuego! –gritó Lucy, en vez de una flecha lanzó cuatro.

La batalla con ellas iba bastante bien, pues ésta vez no había tantos enemigos gigantes.

* * *

Pero Lira y Sora sí estaban teniendo algunos problemas.

-Son más que antes. –dijo Lira retrocediendo.

Sora estaba a su espalda.

-Tengo unas palabras en mente, quizá un nuevo hechizo. –dijo Sora. –Pero necesito un minuto para concentrarme.

-Dudo que tengamos siquiera diez segundos. –dijo Lira.

En ese momento todos los enemigos frente a ellas las atacaron, y no podían huir porque detrás había un precipicio.

Lira se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Lo tengo! –exclamó Sora avanzando un paso. Puso ambas manos estiradas abajo, palmas hacia el frente, tres dedos doblados; entonces empezó a moverlas, estiradas, formando un círculo, hasta terminar con las manos sobre su cabeza; después bajó las dos manos al frente y gritó: -¡Escudo Espejo!

Al instante el círculo que ella había formado con las manos se convirtió en un espejo que protegió a las chicas y reflejó todos los ataques, regresándolos a los enemigos.

-¡Eso fue increíble! –exclamó Lira emocionada, lanzando una flecha. -¡Llamas!

-Bueno, es hora de terminar esto. –dijo Sora lanzando más flechas. –Tengo el presentimiento de que ésta no es la única sorpresa de hoy.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –dijo Lira. –Cuidado atrás.

Sora se volteó y vio a un enemigo a escasos centímetros de ella, estaba demasiado cerca para un tiro de flecha, y no había tiempo para conjurar un hechizo. Lo único que ella logró hacer fue alzar las manos frente a su rostro y luego hacia el frente, en un ademán como si quisiera alejar a su enemigo. Lo sorprendente es que su enemigo salió volando, como si Sora realmente lo hubiera arrojado.

Sora estaba sumamente sorprendida y confundida, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, aún había enemigos cerca y tenían que derrotarlos.

* * *

Jari y Tristán tenían dificultades con los enemigos que los estaban atacando, pues tenían que combatirlos, pero no podían alejarse demasiado porque también tenían que proteger a Primavera y las criaturas.

Un monstruo arrojó a Jari contra un árbol, Tristán se distrajo en tratar de ayudarla, dejando desprotegidas a Primavera y los animales. El monstruo se volteó hacia el hada, y se disponía a atacarla cuando...

-¡Agujas de Cristal! –atacó una voz en ese momento.

-¡Sora! ¡Lira! –gritó Tristán viendo llegar a las chicas. –Jari está herida.

Lira se detuvo para cubrir a los demás lanzando flechas al enemigo; mientras Sora corría donde estaban los dos niños.

-Yo me encargo. –dijo Sora a Tristán. –Tú ve a ayudar a Lira.

Tristán asintió y fue donde Lira.

-¡Brisa Sanadora! –exclamó Sora, al instante Jari quedó curada.

Ambas niñas volvieron a la batalla.

Lira notó un par de veces que se repetía lo mismo extraño que había ocurrido con ella: un enemigo se acercaba a Sora, ella hacia algún ademán, y el enemigo salía volando por los aires, en la misma dirección que el ademán que Sora había hecho.

'Quizá es el poder del viento.' Pensó Lira y siguió luchando.

* * *

Un cuarto de hora más tarde Anaís, Lucy, Marina, Caldina, Prisma y Guru Cleff se encontraban nuevamente en la casa, esperando el regreso de los niños; la batalla para ellos ya había concluido, y Ascot y Jessenia revisaban a los heridos.

-¿Todavía no regresan? –preguntó Ascot entrando.

-No. –dijo Marina con calma.

Las tres madres(Caldina, Jessenia y Anaís) se miraron preocupadas.

-Calma chicas, todo estará bien. –las animó Lucy.

-Es que ya se tardaron mucho. –se quejó Caldina.

-Quizá deberíamos ir a buscarlos. –opinó Anaís moviéndose el cabello con nerviosismo.

Justo en ese momento vieron a Primavera flotando frente a la puerta(cuando tenía la figura de mujer, no tenía alas, así que flotaba).

Anaís, Caldina y Jessenia se levantaron de las sillas como impulsadas por un resorte.

Detrás de Primavera aterrizó Haldir, sobre su lomo iban Lira, Sora, Jari y Tristán; los cuatro estaban perfectamente bien gracias al hechizo curativo de Sora.

Las tres madres casi ahogaron a sus respectivos hijos en un abrazo.

-¡Casi nos matan de los nervios! –reprendió Caldina a su hijo.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –preguntó Jessenia. –Nos preocuparon mucho.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó Anaís tratando de calmarse.

-Si mamá. –dijo Sora. –Estamos muy bien.

-Nos tardamos porque teníamos que asegurarnos de que los animales se quedarían en un sitio seguro. –agregó Jari.

-Lo siento mamá. –dijo Tristán tristemente.

-Ya no se preocupen. –dijo Lira. –Todos estamos bien.

-Y aún tenemos que decirles algo importante. –dijo Ascot con súbita seriedad.

Todos lo miraron sin comprender, y de inmediato entraron a la casa. Ahí todos esperaron a que Ascot hablara, aunque fue Jessenia quien sacó de sus ropas un pedazo de papel con algo escrito, y se lo pasó a Guru Cleff, quien lo leyó sorprendido, y luego se lo pasó a las Guerreras Mágicas.

-Esa nota la encontró Jessenia, -dijo Ascot.

-La llevaba uno de nuestros enemigos, un mensajero. –agregó Jessenia.

-Pero esto es muy grave. –dijo Anaís luego de leer la nota.

-Debemos hacer algo. –dijo Marina decidida.

-Lo sé. –dijo Ascot. –No podemos tomar a la ligera algo así. Esa orden indica que el Pueblo de Paires será atacado mañana al atardecer.

-¿El Pueblo de Paires? –preguntó Caldina. –¿Por qué? Ellos son gente pacífica, y hace mucho que se rindieron ante los ejércitos enemigos.

-No lo sé. –dijo Jessenia. –Lo único que logramos sacarle a ese tipo fue que su señor estaba seguro que ahí encontraría algo muy valioso, no sé que será; pero cuando se lo pregunté se burló de mí, asegurándome que pronto seríamos derrotados y se suicidó.

-¿Pero qué puede haber en el Pueblo de Paires que ellos quieran tanto? –preguntó Lucy.

-Ese sólo es un pueblo sencillo, sus habitantes son gente humilde, algunos cultivan la tierra, cuidan animales, hay un par de posadas. –enlistó Prisma.

-Un sello... –susurró Guru Cleff, las únicas que lo escucharon fueron Anaís y Sora.

-Yo digo que vayamos. –dijo Lucy.

-Yo te apoyo. –dijo Marina.

-Entonces yo también iré con ustedes. –dijo Anaís.

-Yo las acompañaré. –dijo Guru Cleff posando su vista por un momento en Marina.

-Necesitarán ayuda. –dijo Caldina.

-Es cierto. –apoyó Prisma. –Nosotras también iremos.

-Mis amigos y yo también las acompañaremos. –dijo Ascot.

-Muchas gracias a todos amigos. –dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa.

-Ascot...-murmuró Jessenia acercándose a su esposo.

-Mi amor tú debes quedarte. –dijo Ascot. –Esto será muy peligroso y es mejor que alguien como tú se quede a ayudar a los cefirianos que se encuentran aquí, y a Jari.

Jari, quien estaba a punto de decir algo, se quedó quieta, lo que decía su padre significaba que ella tampoco podía ir.

-Y ustedes también se quedan. –dijeron Caldina y Anaís a sus respectivos hijos.

-No se preocupen, Primavera y yo los ayudaremos. –dijo Lira. –De todos modos, no creo que yo sea muy útil en una batalla así.

-Gracias Lira. –dijo Lucy tomándole ambas manos a su amiga.

-Partiremos en la noche. –dijo Guru Cleff. –Así las sombras nos cubrirán, y ayudarán a que el enemigo no nos descubra.

-Que no se den cuenta que los principales guardianes del lugar se van. –murmuró Lira.

Todos asintieron.

-Entonces será mejor descansar ahora. –sugirió Prisma.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se retiraron a descansar.

* * *

Horas más tarde la noche había caído, pero había actividad a las puertas de la casa de Guru Cleff. El hechicero se encontraba en la puerta; cerca de ahí Ascot se despedía de Jessenia y Jari.

-Cuídate mucho mi vida por favor. –dijo Jessenia en tono suplicante.

-Claro que sí cariño, no te preocupes, estaré bien. –dijo Ascot.

-Hasta luego papá. –se despidió Jari.

-Hasta luego pequeña. –dijo Ascot besándole la frente, se fue a donde estaba Guru Cleff.

-¿Todavía no salen ellas? –preguntó Ascot.

-No todas, -dijo Guru Cleff. –Prisma está haciendo su ronda por el bosque, y Lucy está allá. –señala una rama baja del árbol más cercano, donde Lucy estaba sentada con el broche entre las manos. –Marina y Anaís todavía no salen de sus habitaciones, y Caldina lleva quince minutos discutiendo con Tristán.

Ascot se asomó por la ventana, sin entender por qué la discusión.

* * *

Mientras dentro de la casa Caldina y Tristán se encontraban uno frente a otro, discutiendo en voz alta.

-Es que yo podría ayudar. –insistía Tristán.

-No es no. –dijo Caldina cruzada de brazos.

-Mamá... –murmuró Tristán. –Sé defenderme, quiero defenderte.

-Quiero defenderte... –murmuró Caldina. Una voz sonó en la mente de la bailarina:

"-Caldina, mi amor, sabes que yo quiero defenderte. –le decía Ráfaga poco después de que comenzara la guerra. –Sabes que daría mi vida por protegerte."

-No, no lo permitiré. –dijo Caldina con seriedad, sacó su abanico y empezó a bailar.

-Mamá... –comenzó Tristán acercándose a ella, mareado.

-Perdóname hijo. –dijo Caldina a la vez que Tristán caía inconsciente en sus brazos.

Justo en ese momento Marina salió, ayudó a Caldina a recostar a Tristán en un sofá.

-Yo no quería usar mi magia en él. –dijo Caldina con un dejo de tristeza. –Pero no había otra manera.

-Él lo entenderá. –le aseguró Marina poniendo una mano en el hombro de la bailarina.

Caldina asintió tomando la mano de Marina.

* * *

Ascot suspiró mientras se recargaba en la pared exterior.

-¿Y cuándo se lo dirás? –preguntó Ascot de pronto.

-¿Decirle qué? ¿A quién? –preguntó Guru Cleff volteando.

-No juegues conmigo Guru Cleff. –dijo Ascot mirándolo fijamente. –Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando.

Guru Cleff parecía a punto de decir algo cuando otra voz los interrumpió.

-Ascot, Cleff, ¿ya están listos? –preguntó Marina sonriente saliendo.

Cleff tragó saliva, sonrojándose un poco.

-Si Marina. –dijo Ascot sonriendo al ver al hechicero que se esforzaba por ocultar su rostro.

-¿Dónde está Lucy? –preguntó Marina.

-E...en el...el árbol. –dijo Guru Cleff.

-Cleff, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Marina acercándose al hechicero.

-Si...de maravilla. –mintió Guru Cleff.

-¿Y tú Marina ya estás lista? –preguntó Ascot, salvando al hechicero.

Marina asintió.

-Ya sólo falta que regrese Prisma y que Anaís salga. –dijo Caldina saliendo detrás de Marina.

* * *

Mientras tanto Anaís se encontraba de pie junto a su hija dormida.

-No sé por qué, tengo un mal presentimiento. –murmuró Anaís. –Como si me estuviera a punto de lanzar a un pozo sin saber que tan hondo es.

-¡Pu! ¡Pu! –dijo Nikona acercándose.

-Nikona, necesito tu ayuda. –dijo Anaís. –Se que con tu poder podría dejarle a mi hija un mensaje, por favor, es muy importante.

-¡Pu! –gritó Nikona sonriendo, su joya se tornó color miel.

Anaís se sentó con Nikona en sus piernas y empezó a hablar:

-Sora, escucha muy bien lo que voy a decir, porque es muy importante. Hay cosas que sé que a ti te interesa saber, pero no me preguntas por temor a abrir antiguas heridas, o a que no quiera contestarte. Pero ha llegado la hora de que sepas la respuesta a todas esas preguntas que tienes y nunca has hecho...

(Nota: Ja! ¿A poco pensaron que ya se iba a saber? ¡Pues no! Ya sé que a ustedes también les interesa pero aún no es el momento; no se preocupen, muy pronto se resolverá todo).

-Sé fuerte hija mía. –decía Anaís. –Nunca dejes de creer, en ti, en tus amigos, en tu familia, en el amor. Recuerda que nuestra Fe es nuestro máximo poder aquí en Céfiro. Sora...mi cielo...mi esperanza.

Y con esas palabras la joya en la frente de Nikona dejó de brillar. Anaís se puso de pie y se quitó del cuello un collar que llevaba y se lo colgó a su hija.

-Nunca pierdas las esperanzas. –dijo Anaís saliendo.

* * *

* * *

Ya sé que ustedes quieren saber qué fue eso tan importante que le dejó dicho Anaís a su hija. Les prometo que lo sabrán muy pronto. Probablemente en la próxima actualización.

Espero que les esté gustando el fanfic y por favor no olviden dejar review.


	9. Deseo del Corazón

**Los 3 Sellos**

_**Por: Princess Lalaith **_

_Capítulo 8.- Deseo del corazón. _

-¡Corran! –gritaba Caldina.

-Son demasiados enemigos. –dijo Lucy comenzando a cansarse

-Esto era una trampa. –murmuró Anaís.

-Debimos haberlo sabido. –murmuró Guru Clef molesto consigo mismo.

En ese momento un grupo de enemigos lograron sujetar a Prisma y Caldina.

-¡Prisma! ¡Caldina! –gritó Marina.

Lucy, Marina, Anaís, Guru Clef y Ascot permanecía inmóviles sin saber qué hacer.

-Anaís, -murmuró Ascot a la Guerrera del Viento cerca de él. –Debes irte y llevarte a Lucy.

-Pero Ascot... –comenzó Anaís.

-Por favor. –pidió él. –Lucy no irá por su propia voluntad, y con el poder que tiene sería peligroso que nuestros enemigos la capturasen. Además, ni Latis ni Paris me perdonarían si yo dejara que las capturaran. Yo me haré cargo.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Anaís. –Pero no olvides que Jessenia y Jari te están esperando.

Ascot asintió.

-¡Venid a mi criaturas! –gritó Ascot formando su símbolo mágico.

-¡¿Ascot que haces?! –gritó Marina sin entender al hechicero.

-¡Váyanse ahora! –gritó Ascot dirigiendo a sus amigos contra los enemigos.

Guru Clef miraba al joven hechicero sin entender.

_Guru Clef_ llamó Ascot en la mente del gran hechicero.

_Ascot, ¿Estás loco?_ preguntó Guru Clef telepáticamente.

_No._ respondió Ascot. _Pero eso no importa. Ustedes deben irse. Son muchos enemigos, no podremos contra todos, pero si ustedes logran escapar aún habrá una oportunidad._

_Está bien._ aceptó Guru Clef a regañadientes, él nunca había huido de una batalla.

_Y Guru Clef..._ agregó Ascot. _Por favor, protege a Marina._

_Lo haré Ascot._ respondió Guru Clef, luego agregó para si mismo: 'Con mi vida.'

Anaís logró jalar a Lucy fuera del campo de batalla, y por el bosque que corría a su izquierda, hasta que se perdieron.

Guru Clef tomó a Marina del brazo y la empezó a llevar hacia los árboles a la derecha, a regañadientes de la chica, quien se negaba a dejar a su amigo solo. En cierto momento ambos tuvieron que detenerse bruscamente, pues había llegado a un cuesta muy empinada que iba en descenso; todavía ninguno de los dos hablaba cuando un ataque desviado de la batalla les llegó a ellos, Guru Clef apenas tuvo tiempo para proteger a Marina con su cuerpo; aunque eso no evitó que el ataque los hiciera caer por la cuesta.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Lucy y Anaís se separaran de los demás, y puesto que ya había anochecido, ellas habían decidido dormir bajo unos árboles. 

-Sólo espero que no ataquen el refugio mientras estamos fuera. –dijo Lucy.

-No te preocupes Lucy. –dijo Anaís. –Sora, Lira, Tristán, Jari, Jessenia y todos los cefirianos saben defenderse.

Lucy asintió.

-A mi los que me preocupan son Prisma, Caldina y Ascot. –dijo Anaís.

Anaís vio que la luna ya había salido y sacó la joya de su ropa, habló en ella unos minutos y luego la volvió a guardar.

-¿Hablabas con Paris? –preguntó Lucy.

-Si, -dijo Anaís. –Le hablo todas las noches, aunque a veces él no puede contestarme.

-Anaís, sé que no quieres hablar de ello pero..¿ya le dijiste a Paris que tienes una hija? –preguntó Lucy.

-No, no se lo he dicho. –respondió Anaís. –No sé cómo hacerlo.

-Anaís, tienes una hija de Mundo Místico, de seis años. –dijo Lucy. –No podrás escondérselo a Paris por siempre.

-Lo sé, y no pienso hacerlo. Es sólo que ahora estoy tan preocupada por cómo rescatarlo; después tendré tiempo para explicarle lo de mi hija.

-Sé que no quieres decir quién es el padre de Sora, pero sólo dime una cosa. ¿Te casaste?

-No, nunca. Aún recuerdo cuando supe que estaba embarazada, mis padres armaron un escándalo. Mi papá de inmediato se puso a buscar a los chicos con los que había salido en los tres meses anteriores; aunque la mayoría no habían pasado de una cena. Quería que me casara de inmediato, pero yo me negué a decirle quien era el padre de mi bebé y dónde estaba. Después mi mamá sugirió que esperara a que mi bebé naciera y luego lo diera en adopción.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, yo acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años y estaba por entrar a la universidad; mi madre pensaba que yo no podría salir adelante con un bebé.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo me negué rotundamente a dar en adopción a mi bebé. Y fue entonces que mi hermana Lulú intervino: ella vive en Hong Kong con su esposo y su hijo, y aceptó que me fuera a vivir con ella. Así que me fui a vivir a China y entré a la Escuela de Leyes, cuando me faltaba un mes para dar a luz salí, aunque continué estudiando.

-¿Cómo?

-La Escuela tenía un sistema abierto. Entonces podía estar estudiando en casa, mandar los trabajos y tareas, y sólo presentarme para los exámenes. Así estuve mientras Sora fue pequeña, cuando ella cumplió el año volví a entrar a la Escuela normal. Mi hermana Lulú cuidaba a Sora y a su propio hijo: Rick.

-¿Y su esposo no se molestó?

-No, Ronald, mi cuñado, siempre fue muy comprensivo, nunca me consideró un estorbo. Lo que hacíamos era que él trabajaba, yo estudiaba, y Lulú era ama de casa. Además, siempre pensamos que Sora era una buena compañera de juegos para Rick.

-¿Y qué hiciste después?

-A los veintidós años me gradué como abogada, Sora acababa de cumplir cuatro años; Rick ya estaba yendo al jardín de niños. Yo me uní a un buffet de abogados y eso ayudó bastante ya que había nacido mi segundo sobrino: Lucas. Además que yo quería inscribir a Sora en el club de gimnasia.

-¿Y cómo fue que llegaste de nuevo a Japón?

-Bueno, me asignaron un caso, y debido a ciertos trámites éste se pasó a Japón; además Sora tenía que ir a Tokio a participar en una competencia de gimnasia. El día que llegué vi uno de los mensajes de Marina en mi celular, diciendo que se iban a reunir ese día por la mañana, así que decidí que era mejor verlas de una vez.

-Y luego vinimos a dar aquí.

-Exacto.

Ambas guardaron silencio un rato.

-Quizá lo mejor sería dormir un rato. –sugirió Anaís.

-Pero debemos vigilar. –dijo Lucy. –Yo tomaré el primer turno, después te despertaré.

Anaís asintió y se acomodó para dormir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí, Marina y Guru Clef se encontraban en una cueva. Guru Clef estaba inconsciente desde que protegiera a Marina, ella lo había ayudado a levantarse y después se habían escondido en una cueva; donde ahora Marina trataba de curar las heridas del hechicero con algunas cosas que llevaba en una pequeña bolsa. 

-Clef...tienes que despertar... –murmuraba Marina mientras cambiaba los vendajes de la espalda. (Clef tenía el torso desnudo). –Yo no soy Anaís...no tengo magia curativa...

Guru Clef seguía inconsciente, y Marina ya no sabía qué más hacer.

-Si tan sólo Lucy o Anaís estuvieran aquí... –murmuró Marina.

-Marina... –murmuró una voz.

-¿Lucy? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó Marina.

-Si, soy yo. –dijo Lucy. –Por si lo preguntas Anaís y yo estamos bien. Sentí que me llamabas, y logré comunicarme contigo.

-Debe ser tu poder como Primera Dama. –sugirió Marina.

-Quizá, pero dime, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Lucy.

-Clef...él está muy herido...lo hirieron cuando trató de protegerme...pero...yo no tengo poderes curativos...no sé qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo. –sollozó Marina.

-Bien Marina, escúchame con atención. –dijo Lucy. -¿Sabes por qué Anaís obtuvo el poder de curar?

-No, -dijo Marina.

-Porque su mayor deseo en ese momento era ayudarte, y tú estabas muy herida. –explicó Lucy. –El deseo de su corazón despertó ese poder en ella, tú puedes hacer lo mismo.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó Marina.

-Claro que sí. –dijo Lucy. –Confía en ti misma, recuerda que...

-Nuestra Fe es nuestro mayor poder. –concluyeron ambas.

Con eso Lucy rompió la comunicación.

-Es cierto, -dijo Marina. –Yo debo tener Fe en mi misma.

Marina cerró los ojos y pasó las manos suavemente sobre Guru Clef, pequeñas luces azules aparecieron sobre las heridas. –Curación Zafiro. –murmuró Marina. Las luces azules penetraron en las heridas y las sanaron completamente. Cuando Marina abrió los ojos y vio los resultados no lo podía creer. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-¿Por...qué...lloras? –preguntó Guru Clef abriendo los ojos.

-¡Eres un tonto Clef! –exclamó Marina aumentando el llanto.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Guru Clef incorporándose.

-¡No me vuelvas a asustar así! –gritó Marina. –Tú no debiste protegerme.

-Yo tenía que hacerlo...quería hacerlo. –dijo Guru Clef con calma. –No podía permitir que algo malo te pasara Marina, no podía permitir que te hicieran daño.

-¡¿Y qué crees que hubiera hecho yo si a ti te hubiera pasado algo?! –gritó Marina. –¡Eres muy importante para mí, no soportaría perderte!

-Nunca me perderás Marina. –murmuró Guru Clef limpiando las lágrimas en el rostro de ella.

Ese toque tan suave hizo que Marina se sintiera como hipnotizada. Ella puso su mano sobre la de Guru Clef, en un principio fue con la intención de quitar la mano de él, pero luego no lo hizo.

Guru Clef se sentía hechizado con la mirada de Marina, pero no le gustaba verla llorar. Limpió una a una sus lágrimas, con suavidad. Cuando Marina puso su mano sobre la de él, él pensó en quitarla, pero su cuerpo no le respondió como él esperaba. Guru Clef lentamente se fue enderezando, aunque seguía sentado en el suelo, hasta que quedó cara a cara con Marina, pero no se detuvo, sino que se siguió moviendo, acercándose a ella.

Marina lo vio y lo sintió cerca, peligrosamente cerca, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Guru Clef notó esto, y sin dudarlo más se inclinó sobre ella y la besó; un beso corto, suave, pero lleno de sentimientos.

Cuando Clef se separó de ella Marina sintió que ese beso había durado muy poco; ella había esperado demasiado tiempo para estar con Guru Clef, y ahora no quería separarse de él.

-Marina...yo... –comenzó Guru Clef.

-No digas nada...Clef... –murmuró Marina cubriendo la boca del hechicero con un dedo. –No hace falta.

Con eso Marina se acercó a él y volvió a besarlo. Guru Clef se alegró mucho al saber, y sentir, que su amor era correspondido. Ambos siguieron besándose hasta que les faltó el aire. Entonces Marina se abrazó a él y se recargó en su pecho desnudo.

-Y pensar que todo esto tuvo que pasar para poder decirte lo que siento. –murmuró Marina.

-Reconforta saber que algo bueno salió de todo esto ¿no? –preguntó Guru Clef acariciándole el cabello.

-Si, -dijo Marina. –Aunque nunca podré olvidar que estuve a punto de perderte.

-Es cierto Marina. –dijo Guru Clef levantándola para verla a los ojos. -¿Cómo me curaste?

-Lucy se comunicó conmigo, -explicó Marina. –Y me dijo que aunque Anaís no estuviera aquí, si yo quería salvarte, debía tener fe, y confiar en que podría hacerlo. Entonces pensé en lo mucho que te amaba, y en que si morías nunca tendría oportunidad de decírtelo. Y entonces sucedió...un nuevo poder...y te curaste...y yo estaba tan feliz...

-Yo también te amo. –dijo Guru Clef dándole un beso a su amada en la frente, y luego otro en los labios. –Mi querida Marina.

Ambos se recostaron juntos, cubriéndose con la capa de él, se durmieron.

* * *

En el campo de batalla Ascot había sido derrotado. 

-Llévenselos. –dijo el líder. –A él y a las dos mujeres. De los demás nos encargaremos al amanecer.

Los soldados asintieron y levantaron a Caldina y Prisma, y luego se llevaron a Ascot, quien estaba muy herido, y triste por haber perdido a muchos de sus amigos.

* * *

Y en el campamento Jari despertó sobresaltada, sudando frío, muy agitada y gritando. 

-¿Qué ocurre Jari? –preguntó Jessenia entrando y muy preocupada.

-Mamá... –murmuró Jari respirando profundamente. –Algo muy malo acaba de pasar.

Jessenia miró a su hija sin comprender, pero igualmente preocupada.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Bueno, ya les dije mucho de lo que pasó cuando Anaís quedó embarazada. Pero aún no les dijo cómo fue que pasó eso!! Ja!Ja!JA!...O quizá ya se los dije...Umm... ¬¬ 

Okay, ando algo más loca de lo normal.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo


	10. Valor o locura

**Los 3 Sellos**

_**Por: Princess Lalaith **_

_Capítulo 9.- Valor o locura. _

A la mañana siguiente Marina y Guru Clef se dirigieron al lugar donde se habían separado de los demás la tarde anterior. Ahí se encontraron nuevamente con Lucy y Anaís.

-¿Están bien amigas? –preguntó Marina.

-Si, ¿y ustedes? –preguntó Anaís. –Lucy me contó lo ocurrido.

-Todo está bien. –dijo Guru Clef. –Marina me curó, y aquí estamos.

-Me da mucho gusto que estén bien. –dijo Anaís.

-Pero aún tenemos que encontrar a Ascot, Caldina y Prisma. –dijo Marina.

-¡¡Cuidado!! –gritó Lucy de pronto.

-¡Escudo Protector! –exclamó Guru Clef alzando su báculo.

-Sabía que volverían. –murmuró el líder de los enemigos.

-No nos vencerán ésta vez. –dijeron las tres Guerreras Mágicas sacando sus espadas.

-¿Pero que tal con ellos? –preguntó el enemigo.

Detrás de él aparecieron tres esferas oscuras que mantenían encerrados a Ascot, Caldina y Prisma.

-¡Prisma! ¡Caldina! –gritó Lucy, quiso correr pero Anaís la detuvo.

-¡Ascot! –gritó Marina, se movió tan rápido que Guru Clef no alcanzó a detenerla.

-¡Cadenas de oscuridad! –atacó el enemigo.

-¡¡¡Ah!!! –gritó Marina al sentir las cadenas en su cuerpo.

-¡Marina! –gritó Guru Clef corriendo hacia ellos.

Ese descuido fue suficiente, un ejército salió de entre las sombras y los atrapó antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de defenderse.

* * *

De vuelta en el refugio, Jari no había parado de dar vueltas de un lado a otro en toda la mañana.

-No podemos hacer nada hasta que regresen. –dijo Lira con calma. -No te preocupes tanto Jari.

Pero nadie más hablaba, parecía como si Sora y Tristán supieran o temieran algo que no decían.

De pronto entró Primavera corriendo.

-¡Sora! ¡Jari! ¡Vengan pronto! ¡Necesito su ayuda! ¡Es urgente! –gritó Primavera.

Todos salieron detrás de ella.

Al llegar afuera vieron a Dazalia, algo herida, llevaba a Jessenia.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Jari corriendo hacia su madre.

Entre Tristán, Lira y Primavera bajaron a Jessenia y la llevaron dentro de la casa; ella estaba muy herida e inconsciente.

-Esto es muy grave. –dijo Lira.

-¡No! Mamá...no...despierta por favor... –sollozó Jari.

-Calma Jari. –dijo Sora acercándose a ella. –Todo va a salir bien, tu mamá va a estar bien, pero necesito que me ayudes, no puedo hacer esto sola, ¿esta bien?

Jari asintió.

Entonces ambas niñas se acomodaron, cada una a un lado de Jessenia.

Jari sacó su abanico y esparció los polvos mágicos sobre su madre, mientras bailaba y recitaba un cántico curativo.

-¡Brisa Sanadora! –exclamó Sora.

Primavera las apoyó con sus propios poderes.

Después de unos segundos a la expectativa, el cuerpo de Jessenia comenzó a curarse.

-Sra. Jessenia...Sra. Jessenia... –la llamaba Sora.

Jessenia abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó Jari sonriendo, apoyada en una silla.

-Lo ves Jari. –dijo Sora, sentándose, agotada. –Te dije que todo saldría bien.

Nadie más hablaba. Todos sentían la tensión del silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Tristán.

-No todo está bien. –dijo Jessenia tristemente. –Después de que Jari me dijo que sentía que algo muy malo había pasado yo temí lo peor, y me fui a buscar a Ascot. Dazalia pudo seguir la presencia hasta la fortaleza enemiga; y pude ver cuando un grupo de soldados negros guiaban dentro nuevos prisioneros...eran Ascot, Prisma, Caldina, Guru Clef y las Guerreras Mágicas.

Tristán se quedó callado, pero en sus ojos se veía que estaba enojado.

Jari al instante se soltó a llorar, aunque Primavera trató de consolarla.

Pero Sora se mantuvo extrañamente calmada, no sabía por qué pero aún sabiendo que su mamá estaba prisionera del enemigo no se desesperó.

-Yo llegué en ese momento. –dijo Jessenia. –Y los escuché. Los soldados decían algo de que finalmente la espera había terminado, de que ahora al fin podrían apoderarse de Céfiro, que ya no había nada que los detuviera. También mencionaron algo de unos guardianes, unos elegidos, unos sellos...aunque esa parte no la entendí. Lo que si supe fue que mañana al mediodía llevarían a cabo una ceremonia para sacrificar a los tres líderes y dominar Céfiro.

-¿Sacrificar a los tres líderes? –preguntó Jari.

-El príncipe Paris, el espadachín Latis, y el hechicero Guru Clef. –dijo Lira.

-Pero obviamente también están en peligro los demás capturados. –dijo Tristán tratando de mantener la calma. –Podrían usarlos para dominar a los cefirianos que aún se oponen a su gobierno.

-Matarán a mi papá, a mis tíos, a las Guerreras Mágicas, y a todas las personas buenas que podrían querer defender Céfiro. –dijo Jari.

-Eso no pasará. –dijo Sora poniéndose de pie con decisión. –Yo no lo permitiré.

-¡Sora! –exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

-Yo no voy a abandonar a mi mamá, ni a Lucy ni a Anaís. –dijo Sora decidida. –Los conozco poco a ustedes los cefirianos, pero quiero ayudarlos; y la única manera es rescatando a los cautivos y liberándonos para siempre de esa sombra que nos amenaza.

-¡¿Piensas enfrentarlos sola?! ¡¿Estás loca?! –gritó Tristán.

-Si, los enfrentaré, y si nadie me apoya y tengo que ir sola lo haré. Y acerca de la locura, ¿es una locura arriesgarlo todo por ayudar a las personas que amas? –preguntó Sora. –Sea valor, o locura, no importa cómo lo nombres, eso no me detendrá.

-Yo iré contigo. –dijo Lira dando un paso al frente. –Lucy me ha protegido muchas veces, también las otras Guerreras Mágicas.

-Lira tiene razón. –dijo Primavera con seriedad.

-Entonces nosotros también iremos. –dijeron Jari y Tristán.

-No los detendré. –dijo Jessenia poniéndose de pie. –Porque yo también iré.

-Deberemos partir al anochecer. –dijo Primavera. –Así llegaremos a la Plaza Principal frente a la fortaleza del enemigo a media mañana.

-Tendremos suficiente tiempo para analizar el lugar. –dijo Lira.

-Por ahora lo mejor será dormir un rato. –dijo Tristán.

-Es cierto. –apoyó Jari. –Nos espera un largo camino en la noche.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir.

Unas horas después el sol se puso, Sora acababa de despertar. Se vistió con un vestido amarillo de tirantes gruesos, con un pantalón blanco abajo, además de un cinturón beige y botines beige. Después se puso el guante donde guarda el arco y el carcaj de flechas. Estaba a punto de salir cuando notó que la cadena que llevaba al cuello era la de su madre.

-No entiendo... –murmuró Sora sosteniendo el dije. –Mi mamá adora este medallón. ¿Por qué me lo dejó.

-¡PU! ¡Pu! –grita Nikona entrando a la habitación.

-Nikona, -dijo Sora cargándola. -¿Tú sabes algo?

Por respuesta la joya en la frente de Nikona brilló de color amarillo, proyectándose hacia Sora y haciéndola escuchar lo que Anaís había dicho antes.

Las reacciones en Sora fueron muy variadas: primero se sorprendió, luego se quedó confundida, después palideció, casi se desmaya, estuvo a punto de gritar, y por último se calmó.

-No te fallaré mamá... –dijo Sora con decisión, aferrando el medallón. –Yo los rescataré, lo prometo.

Con eso Sora escondió el medallón detrás del cuello del vestido, y luego salió de la habitación.

-¿Listos? –preguntó a los demás.

-Si, -dijeron Tritán y Jari a la vez.

Los tres salieron hasta la puerta y se encontraron con Lira, Jessenia y Primavera, sólo que ellas no estaban solas.

-Parece que no todos piensan que Sora esté loca. –dijo Lira sonriendo.

-Las Guerreras Mágicas ya salvaron Céfiro dos veces, es nuestro turno de salvarlas a ellas. –dijo un hombre.

-También la Srita. Prisma trabajó muy duro haciendo armas. –dijo una mujer.

-Y el Sr. Guru Clef, el Sr. Ascot y la Sra. Caldina nunca dejaron de luchar. –dijo otro hombre.

-Y nosotros tampoco. –dijo otro a su lado.

-Ahora nos toca a nosotros luchar. –dijo otra mujer.

-Pero es que el enemigo es muy fuerte. –dijo un hombre. –Y no hay nadie poderoso que nos ayude.

Algunos empezaron a murmurar, de acuerdo con él.

-¿Están dudando de ustedes mismos? –preguntó Lira. -¿Entonces a qué vinieron?

-Es que no te das cuenta muchacha. –dijo otro más. –Es inútil oponerse a esos enemigos.

-Insensatos. –dijo Sora.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el primer hombre.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó el otro. -¿Y con qué derecho nos insultas?

-Mi nombre es Sora. –dijo ella subiéndose en una piedra para que la vieran todos. –Soy hija de Anaís Hououji, la Guerrera Mágica del Viento.

-Eres sólo una niña pequeña. –dijo una mujer.

-¿Acaso fuiste tú la de esta idea suicida? –preguntó otra.

-Es cierto que soy pequeña en edad y tamaño, pero no me acobardo. –dijo Sora con decisión. –Yo estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por mi familia y mis amigos. Y si ustedes no lo están entonces no veo razón para que estén aquí. Las Guerreras Mágicas: Lucy, Marina, Anaís, la armera Prisma, la ilusionista Caldina, los hechiceros Guru Clef y Ascot, así como el príncipe Paris, el espadachín mágico Latis, el Señor Xiao y el General Ráfaga defendieron Céfiro con todas sus fuerzas; sin importarles que pudieran ser capturados, heridos o asesinados, nunca se acobardaron, ni la más grande amenaza los amedrentó. Ellos aman Céfiro y harán lo que sea por protegerlo. Debemos demostrar que podemos hacer lo mismo.

Tristán, Jari, Jessenia, Lira y en especial Primavera estaban muy sorprendidas de la manera de hablar de Sora, tenía tal seguridad y su tono de voz sonaba autoritario.

-Céfiro le pertenece a su gente. –dijo Sora. –Y por lo mismo es a los cefirianos a quienes les corresponde protegerlo y defenderlo.

-Pero si tú ni siquiera eres de Céfiro. –replicó otra mujer

-Lo sé. –dijo Sora. –Pero eso no significa que no lo ame. En el poco tiempo que he estado aquí, este lugar se ha convertido en un segundo hogar para mí, y lo protegeré con todas mis fuerzas.

-Cuando la Princesa Esmeralda nos gobernaba no sucedían estas cosas. –murmuró otro hombre a lo lejos.

Lira estaba a punto de intervenir, cuando Sora siguió hablando.

-Es cierto. –dijo Sora –Cuando la Princesa Esmeralda era el pilar de Céfiro nadie los invadía; pero también es cierto que no tenía relaciones con Autozam, Farem y Cizeta. Además, ¿cómo pueden ustedes ser felices a costa de la felicidad y libertad de una persona inocente? Fue por eso que Lucy decidió abolir el Sistema del Pilar, ella sabía que si el Sistema continuaba la tragedia se repetiría una y otra vez; y además confiaba en que el pueblo de Céfiro eran lo suficientemente capaces y responsables como para dirigirse a si mismos y a su mundo.

-¿Pero es que qué podemos hacer nosotros contra un enemigo tan poderoso? –preguntó un joven.

-Nosotros tenemos una ventaja sobre ese enemigo. –dijo Sora sonriendo con calma.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó el joven.

Ahora hasta Tristán, Jari y Jessenia estaban confundidos; Primavera era la única que entendía, mas o menos.

-Un poder ilimitado. –respondió Sora.

Al instante una ola de murmullos estalló.

-Así es, -siguió Sora, logrando que su voz se escuchara sobre los murmullos. –Porque nunca debemos olvidar que nuestra Fe es nuestro mayor poder aquí en Céfiro. Mientras nosotros mantengamos nuestra Fe, y nuestra confianza, en nosotros mismos, en los que nos rodean, y en Céfiro.

Algunos personas empezaron a decir que Sora estaba loca, desquiciada, que había perdido el juicio; otros pensaban que lo que ella decía era muy cierto, y estaban convencidos de poder vencer.

-No me importa lo que piensen de mí, ni de mi madre, ni de las otras Guerreras Mágicas. –dijo Sora. –En este momento lo único que importa es que ustedes decidan si pelearán por Céfiro, por ustedes, o no. Mis amigos y yo partiremos ahora mismo, y ustedes decidirán si nos siguen o no.

Con eso Sora bajó de la piedra y se dirigió a la entrada del bosque, seguida de cerca por Jari, Tristán, Jessenia, Lira y Primavera.

-Hablaste con gran seguridad, y sabiduría. –dijo Primavera.

-No había oído a nadie hablar así desde que el príncipe Paris fue secuestrado. –agregó Lira.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo hablar así? –preguntó Jessenia.

-Mi madre me dijo que nunca perdiera la esperanza. –dijo Sora poniendo una mano sobre su pecho(el medallón estaba debajo) –Y no pienso hacerlo.

-Fue un discurso muy hermoso. –dijo Jari. –Los cefirianos realmente se sorprendieron

-Y parece que los convenciste. –agregó Tristán viendo sobre su hombro.

Los demás voltearon y vieron a muchos cefirianos que salían de sus casas vestidos y armados, y se unían al grupo que caminaba, dirigidos por esa niña de seis años, que ni siquiera pertenecía a Céfiro, pero les había hablado con una seguridad y una firmeza que quedaron completamente convencidos.

-Nunca perderemos la esperanza. –dijo Sora con seguridad.

Sus amigos asintieron, siguiéndola.

* * *

* * *

Notas de la autora: ¿Y ahora qué será de nuestras queridas guerreras mágicas? Eso sólo yo lo sé...Y ustedes lo sabrán muy pronto si no dejan de leer esta historia.

P.D. por favor no olviden dejar review.


	11. Nunca pierdas la esperanza

**Los 3 Sellos**

_**Por: Princess Lalaith **_

_Capítulo 10.- Nunca pierdas la esperanza. _

Lucy abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió fueron sus muñecas adoloridas, sujetas con unos grilletes y encadenada a la pared; volteó a sus lados y vio a los demás: Marina, Anaís, Guru Clef, Caldina, Ráfaga, Prisma, un hombre que no conocía(Xiao), y entonces vio frente a ella, encadenado a la pared opuesta, al amor de su vida.

-Latis... –murmuró Lucy esbozando una sonrisa.

-Que bueno que estás bien preciosa. –dijo Latis en voz baja.

-¿Qué lugar es este? –preguntó Lucy observando a su alrededor.

-Éstos son los calabozos de la Torre Oscura, la fortaleza del enemigo, mi lady. –dijo Xiao.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? –preguntó Marina abriendo los ojos.

-Las trajeron hace unas cuatro o cinco horas. –dijo Ráfaga. –Aunque estoy seguro que antes de traerlas aquí las llevaron a otras habitaciones para desarmarlas.

Fue entonces que las Guerreras Mágicas notaron que efectivamente ya no llevaban sus guantes con las espadas ni sus armaduras.

-Sólo espero que Jessenia y Jari estén bien. –dijo Ascot en ese momento.

-Y Tristán. –agregaron Caldina y Ráfaga.

-Todo estará bien. –dijo Paris tratando de sonar más seguro que como se sentía realmente.

-Nunca debemos perder la esperanza. –dijo Anaís alzando un poco la cabeza.

Un rato después la puerta del calabozo se abrió, dejando entrar a quien parecía ser el líder de los enemigos.

-Para las damas que no me conocen les informo que soy el Comandante Golbar, líder del ejército que muy pronto dominará Céfiro.

-No lo harás. –dijo Lucy con decisión.

-¿Y qué harás para impedirlo niña? –preguntó Golbar riendo.

-Céfiro no te pertenece a ti, sino a su gente. –dijo Lucy. –Y tú nunca podrás vencer a los cefirianos.

-Estás muy confiada jovencita. –dijo Golbar. –Pero yo bien sé que no pueden detenerme, si pudieras ya lo hubieras hecho...Primera Dama de Céfiro.

-¡¿Cómo sabes...?! –comenzó Lucy muy sorprendida.

-Yo sé muchas cosas mi lady. –dijo Golbar. –Pero con quien venía a hablar era con el príncipe Paris.

Con eso Golbar fue a pararse cerca de Paris.

-Muy bien príncipe, -dijo Golbar seriamente. –Dime ahora mismo, ¿Dónde está el tercer sello?

Paris permaneció en silencio.

-¡Dime! –gritó Golbar, luego se calmó. –De acuerdo, te propongo un trato: tú me dices donde está el sello y yo los dejo a ti y a tu novia en paz.

-De ninguna manera. –intervino Anaís, quien estaba en el muro opuesto a Paris. –Él no tiene por qué hacer tratos contigo por mi libertad, prefiero morir antes que entregarte Céfiro.

-Quizá tú prefieras eso preciosa. –dijo Golbar pasando una mano fría sobre la mejilla de Anaís. –Pero está el príncipe dispuesto a perderte.

-Por mucho que me duelan el corazón y el alma, Céfiro está primero. –dijo Paris. –No te diré dónde está el tercer sello.

-Tú no lo tienes, eso es seguro. –dijo Golbar. –Pero quizá tu noviecita si lo tenga, o sepa dónde está.

Y con eso Golbar se acercó a Anaís con ademán amenazador.

-¡No la toques! –gritó Paris.

Pero Golbar no le hizo caso, y siguió acercándose a Anaís.

-¡No! –gritó Paris, fue tal su furia que logró mover una piedra del suelo con la suficiente fuerza como para golpear a Golbar en la cabeza. –A Anaís no la tocas.

-Maldito príncipe. –dijo Golbar furioso. -¡Truenos negros!

El ataque golpeó a Paris y lo dejó seriamente herido.

-¡Argggg! –Paris no pudo reprimir el grito de dolor.

-¡Paris! –gritó Anaís sumamente preocupada, pero las cadenas le impedían acercarse a Paris.

-De acuerdo, no habrá tratos. –dijo Golbar furioso. –Tengo a los tres portadores, no necesito los sellos, con ustedes será suficiente para dominar Céfiro. Mañana al mediodía todo Céfiro sabrá que Golbar es el nuevo gobernante de Céfiro.

-¡Nunca lograrás apoderarte de Céfiro! –gritó Lucy a Golbar cuando salía.

-Paris...Paris ¿estás bien? –preguntó Anaís.

-El príncipe está inconsciente. –dijo Xiao.

-¿Cómo hizo eso? –preguntó Marina.

-Es el poder del príncipe Paris. –explicó Ráfaga.

-¿Poder? –preguntó Anaís.

-Si, -dijo Ráfaga. –Lo desarrolló poco después de comenzada la guerra; primero pensamos que tenía la magia del viento, por la manera en que podía mover objetos sólo con hacer ademanes con las manos, pero después comprendimos que en realidad era telekinesis. Es un don muy raro, la única persona además de él que se supo tenía ese poder era su hermana, la Princesa Esmeralda.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos.

-Paris... –murmuró Anaís. –Despierta por favor. Vien...

-No lo hagas Anaís. –dijo Latis. –No funcionará. Las cadenas que nos atan absorben la magia, sólo desperdiciarías tus energías. Es imposible que logres curar a Paris.

-Nada es imposible. –dijo Anaís. –Nuestra Fe es nuestro poder, y yo tengo mucha Fe. –Con eso Anaís cerró los ojos y extendió la mano, y se concentró todo lo que pudo, hasta que su cuerpo empezó a despedir un aura verde esmeralda.

-¡Anaís! –gritaron Marina, y Caldina.

-Está juntando un gran poder. –dijeron Lucy y Guru Clef.

-¡¡Viento Curativo!! –gritó Anaís abriendo los ojos de golpe y fijando su vista en Paris.

De sus manos empezó a surgir una ola de magia que empezó a ser retenida en los grilletes, pero fue tanta magia que los grilletes no pudieron sostenerla, y dejaron que la magia llegara hasta Paris y lo curara.

-Es increíble. –dijo Latis sin poder creerlo.

-Lo logró. –dijo Prisma.

Paris abrió los ojos lentamente.

-Estoy curado...entonces... –alzó la vista. -¡Anaís!

-Estoy...bien...sólo...un po...un poco...agotada. –dijo Anaís alzando la vista lentamente.

-Muchas gracias... mi amor. –murmuró Paris en voz baja.

Anaís logró esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿De qué hablaba Golbar cuando mencionó los tres sellos? –preguntó Marina.

-Los tres sellos. –dijo Guru Clef. –Son los talismanes de poder, los tres amuletos con mayor poder en Céfiro. Los sellos le fueron asignados a tres personas sabias, fuertes, con poder y voluntad reconocida. Cuando los portadores de los sellos tenían hijos se lo debían entregar al que tuviera una presencia más fuerte, por lo general era el primogénito.

-¿Qué tienen de especial esos sellos? –preguntó Lucy.

-Aún cuado el pilar mantenía la paz en Céfiro con sus rezos, en realidad lo que sostiene este mundo es la magia de esos tres sellos. –explicó Latis. –Sólo los pueden llevar aquellos que fueron destinados o que tengan lazos muy fuertes con ellos. Cuando el hijo de un portador nace, obtiene el derecho a llevar el sello, y será el único que podrá descubrir y usar el poder que contenga el sello, hasta que muera o nazca otro portador.

-Además de que Golbar no puede apoderarse de los sellos. –dijo Guru Clef. –No los puede usar, puesto que no es el portador.

-¿Entonces mientras él no consiga el tercer sello no podrá apoderarse de Céfiro? –preguntó Prisma.

-Hay una manera en que podrían. –dijo Latis. –Si reúnen los tres sellos, y sacrifican a los portadores, los sellos perderán su poder; y aunque no tengan uno de los sellos es probable que si derraman la sangre de los tres portadores sea suficiente para deshacer la magia de los 3 Sellos. Claro que tendrían que ser los últimos descendientes de esa línea, ya que si los matan, nadie quedaría que pudiera usar el poder de estos talismanes.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que no quiero saber quienes son los portadores... –murmuró Marina volteando para ver a Guru Clef a los ojos.

-Somos Latis, Paris y yo. –dijo el hechicero.

-Aún no está todo perdido. –dijo Paris, alzó la cabeza. –Anaís, dime, ¿dónde está el regalo que te di?

-¿El regalo? –preguntó Anaís confundida por un momento.

-Si, -dijo Paris. –El regalo que te di la última vez que lo vimos.

Anaís recordó, pero permaneció en silencio.

-No me digas que te lo quitaron... –comenzó Paris.

-No, -dijo Anaís. –Porque no lo traía conmigo cuando nos atraparon.

-¿Entonces dónde está? –preguntó Paris perdiendo la calma. -¿Quién lo tiene?

-Lo tiene... –comenzó Anaís, respiró hondo antes de concluir: -Mi hija.

-Tu...tu...¿hija? –preguntó Paris abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Si, -dijo Anaís. –Mi hija Sora.

Paris sintió un dolor más grande que el que sintiera cuando Golbar lo electrocutara; un dolor que sabía que Anaís no le podría curar, pues ella misma se lo provocaba.

"¿Una hija?" Se preguntó Paris. "Anaís...mi Anaís tuvo una hija en Mundo Místico..."

Tanto Anaís como Paris permanecieron en silencio después de eso. Marina, Guru Clef, Lucy, Prisma, Ascot y Caldina se miraron en silencio; sabían que a Paris no le iba a gustar enterarse que Anaís tenía una hija, pero en verdad la reacción que él había tenido no estaba entre las que ellos habían esperado.

-¿Cómo está eso de que Anaís tiene una hija? –preguntó Ráfaga en voz baja a Caldina a su lado.

-Es una larga historia. –respondió Caldina. –La cual nadie conoce completa en verdad, salvo la propia Anaís sospecho.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sora, Tristán, Jari, Jessenia, Primavera, Lira y todo el séquito de cefirianos que habían quedado convencidos con el discurso de Sora se detuvieron a descansar un rato; apenas aparecía el alba en el horizonte.

-Niña... –comenzó un hombre acercándose.

-Mi nombre es Sora. –dijo ella sonriendo y extendiendo la mano.

-Yo soy Gomen. –dijo él. –Soy tío de Lira.

-Hola tío. –saludó Lira con una sonrisa.

-Quiero que sepa Srita. Sora que yo la apoyo mucho. –dijo Gomen. –Confío en todo lo que usted dijo hace unas horas. Además aún tengo una deuda con la Guerrera Mágica del Fuego, Lady Lucy, por haber salvado a mi amada sobrina.

-¿Lady? –preguntó Primavera volando a su lado. -¿Usted sabe...?

-Si, -dijo Gomen. –Algunos de nosotros si sabemos que la Guerrera Mágica del Fuego, la elegida por la corona para el pilar, aún conserva el poder; Lady Lucy, la Primera Dama de Céfiro.

Sora asintió.

-Bueno, Srita. Sora... –comenzó Gomen.

-Por favor Sr. Gomen. –dijo Sora. –Llámeme Sora, nada de Señorita.

-Está bien, Sora. –dijo Gomen. –Lo que quería era saber si tú o tus amigos tenían planeado algo para cuando lleguemos a la Plaza Principal.

-A decir verdad si tengo algunas ideas. –dijo Sora. –Si se hacen las cosas como tengo planeado ninguno de ustedes correrá peligro.

Así Sora empezó a explicar su plan, y poco a poco los demás Cefirianos se fueron acercando para escuchar. Era increíble ver a todos los adultos, altos, fuertes, todos juntos, prestando atención al plan de una pequeña de seis años. Una vez que ella explicó su plan, todos aceptaron y se retiraron a dormir. Jari dejó a varias de sus criaturas para cuidar el campamento.

-¿No te parece que ese plan es muy arriesgado? –opinó Jessenia.

-Mamá tiene razón. –dijo Jari. –Te expones demasiado.

-No tengo miedo. –dijo Sora con seguridad. –Y confío, en mi, en ustedes, y en toda la gente de Céfiro, sé que podremos lograrlo.

-Yo confío en Sora. –dijo Lira poniendo una mano al frente.

-Yo también. –dijo Tristán poniendo su mano sobre la de Lira.

Sora puso su mano, luego Jari, luego Jessenia, y hasta Primavera puso su pequeña mano.

-Todo estará bien. –dijo Primavera.

-¡Si! –exclamaron todos y luego se separaron a dormir

-Mami... –murmuró Sora sujetando con fuerza el collar. –Tú siempre dijiste que era tu esperanza, no te defraudaré. Lo prometo.

* * *

Y de vuelta en el calabozo, Anaís seguía despierta, y no dejaba de ver a Paris.

-Mi amor...temía que reaccionarías así. –murmuró Anaís. –Pero es que no podía seguir ocultándote que tenía una hija...mi niña...mi cielo...mi esperanza.

-Anaís...mi amor...¿por qué? –preguntó Paris entre sueños.

Anaís suspiró, no podía hacer nada más, al menos por el momento.

-Aún recuerdo el día en que me diste esa esperanza... –murmuró Anaís viendo las estrellas por a través de los barrotes de una ventana. –Sora...hija mía...nunca pierdas la esperanza.

* * *

* * *

Notas de la autora: Lo sé, ésta vez sólo fue un capítulo, pero eso es porque estamos a punto de entrar a la batalla principal. No se desesperen. Al menos ya saben qué son los tres sellos( a los que se debe el título del fic). No se pierdan el ´róximo capítulo, muy pronto.

P.D. Y por favor no olviden dejar review.


	12. Esos ojos

**Los 3 Sellos**

_**Por: Princess Lalaith **_

_Capítulo 11.- Esos ojos _

La mañana del día siguiente pasó rápidamente. Pronto era el mediodía, y los soldados negros habían reunido a los cefirianos de todos los pueblos cercanos en la Plaza frente a la fortaleza negra. Justo antes del mediodía todos los prisioneros fueron conducidos sobre una plataforma: al frente estaban Latis, Paris y Guru Clef; por un lado estaban las tres Guerreras Mágicas, y detrás los demás capturados. Todos los cefirianos que habían sido llevados ahí estaban sorprendidos y a la vez tristes al ver a los capturados.

-El príncipe... no puede ser... –decían unos.

-Maese Guru Clef... ¿Cómo pudieron capturarlo? –preguntaban otros.

-Y el Sr. Latis... no es posible. –agregaron otros.

-Dijeron que los habían emboscado en el Pueblo de Paires. –dijo una mujer.

-Y las Guerreras Mágicas... ¿Cómo pudo pasar? –preguntaban aquellos que habían visto a las Guerreras Mágicas pelear antes.

-Ellas eran nuestra última esperanza. –dijo un grupo de mujeres.

-Estamos perdidos. –murmuraron otros.

Sora y los otros cefirianos acababan de llegar, detrás de unos arbustos.

-Ya estamos aquí. –dijo Primavera.

-Bien. –dijo Sora sacando una capa marrón con capucha y poniéndosela. –Sepárense y sigamos el plan.

-¿Estás segura Sora? –preguntó Lira.

-Si, muy segura. –respondió Sora. –Confíen en mi, Todo va a salir bien.

-Bien. –dijo Jari llegando. –Ya todos comienzan a meterse entre la gente.

-Vayan ustedes también. –dijo Sora. –Una vez que estén allá yo empezaré con mi parte.

Todos asintieron, aunque no muy seguros.

-Amigos... –murmuró Sora cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha. –No pierdan las esperanzas.

Y con eso Sora fue caminando entre los arbustos, tan cerca de la plataforma como era posible, sin ser descubierta.

-Pueblo de Céfiro. –dijo Golbar. –Hoy han sido traídos aquí para que sean testigos de cómo comienza una nueva era para este mundo. Una era en la que yo, el Comandante Golbar me convertiré en Amo y Señor de este mundo; ustedes serán mis esclavos. Ríndanse ante mi y seré benévolo con ustedes, opónganse y perecerán, igual que estos tontos. –señaló a los prisioneros. –Ahora inclínense ante mí.

-Nadie tiene por qué inclinarse ante ti Golbar. –dijo Lucy poniéndose de pie con un esfuerzo por las heridas y las cadenas que llevaba en las manos y piernas.

-Tu cállate. –dijo Golbar dándole una cachetada tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo. –Que como Dama de Céfiro no has hecho nada más que el ridículo, ahí, cargada de cadenas, eres mi prisionera.

-Puedo estar cargada de cadenas. –dijo Lucy poniéndose de pie lentamente. –Pero no me rendiré ante ti. Nunca.

-No importa lo que intentes mi lady, -dijo Golbar haciendo burla al título de Lucy. –Porque en cuanto esos tres tontos sean sacrificados yo dominaré todo.

Con eso, Golbar fue nuevamente junto a Paris.

-Por última vez príncipe, entrégame el tercer sello. –dijo Golbar.

-Nunca. –dijo Paris con seriedad.

-Morirás. –dijo Golbar sacando la espada.

-No le temo a la muerte. –dijo Paris.

-Pero, ¿permitirás que mate a tu novia? –preguntó Golbar, y con eso fue directamente hacia Anaís.

-Mátame si quieres. –dijo Anaís. –Pero nunca lograrás dominar Céfiro.

-Como quieras Guerrera Mágica. –dijo Golbar.

Golbar movió la espada, listo para decapitar a Anaís, pero en el último momento la espada rebotó contra un fino escudo.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Golbar sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

-No matarás a nadie más. –dijo una voz. –Así como tampoco dominarás Céfiro. Pues este mundo no te pertenece a ti, sino a la gente, a los cefirianos.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Golbar molesto. -¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme?

-Mi nombre no es importante. –siguió diciendo la voz, mientras una figura envuelta en una capa y encapuchada salía de las sombras. –Y me atrevo a interrumpirte. Ya no harás mas daño a ésta gente, yo no lo permitiré.

-¿Y qué harás para impedirlo? –preguntó Golbar. –Por mucho que te cubras es obvio que no eres mas que una mocosa.

-Quizá no soy muy alta. –dijo la encapuchada(Sora) –Pero aquí en Céfiro el poder no se cuenta en el físico sino en la mente y el corazón; nuestra Fe es nuestro mayor poder.

Guru Clef de inmediato reconoció la frase que él mismo dijera a Anaís once años atrás.

-Tú no deberías juzgarme por lo que ves. –dijo Sora. –Más bien por lo que sientes. ¿O acaso no te diste cuenta como tu espada rebotó?

Golbar la miro incrédulo.

-Si, fui yo quien evitó que esa espada golpeara. –dijo ella acercándose más a la plataforma.

-¡Deténganla! –gritó Golbar.

Varios soldados se acercaron. Sora hizo un movimiento y sacó su arco, de inmediato empezó a pelear.

Anaís reconoció los movimientos gimnásticos de su hija.

Golbar mandó más soldados que Sora logró vencer con un poco de dificultad; hasta que ella dio una marometa con un giro brusco, y terminó de pie sobre unas rocas muy cercanas a la plataforma.

-Maldita niña. –dijo Golbar. -¡Navajas de sombras!

Las navajas iban directo hacia Sora; ella levantó la mano y evitó algunas que se le iban a clavar; pero las demás las dejó pasar. Las otras navajas fueron cortando poco a poco la capa y la capucha, hasta que Sora quedó descubierta.

-¡Eres una niña! –exclamó Golbar.

Toda la gente reunida exclamaba lo mismo.

-¿Desde cuando los cefirianos mandan a sus niños a pelear? –preguntó Golbar.

-Ya me cansé de que me subestimes. –replicó Sora muy molesta. -¡Agujas de Cristal!

Golbar apenas alcanzó a crear un escudo de sombras.

-¡Ya verás mocosa! –gritó Golbar. -¡Relámpago negro!

-¡Escudo Espejo! –se defendió Sora.

Los relámpagos rebotaron y fueron directo hacia las Guerreras Mágicas.

-¡No! –gritó Sora haciendo ademanes desesperados.

Golbar soltó una carcajada, que pronto se convirtió en un grito de asombro y furia; porque en el último momento los rayos se habían desviado, y cayeron rozando a Golbar.

-Espero que eso baste para que dejes de subestimarme. –dijo Sora cruzándose de brazos.

-Parece que tenías un par de Azes bajo la manga. –dijo Golbar con tono de satisfacción.

Los cefirianos, tanto prisioneros como libres, observaban sorprendidos lo que ocurría.

Sora le sonrió, luego dio un salto con un giro duro y cayó de pie, firmemente sobre la plataforma.

Golbar aprovechó un par de segundos, durante el giro de Sora, en que ella quedó expuesta, y entonces lanzó un ataque directo al rostro de la niña.

Sora se tambaleó, y sus lentes cayeron al suelo, quebrados. Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, pues se había lastimado con un trozo de vidrio.

-Demonios... –maldijo Sora.

-¡Atrápenla ahora! –ordenó Golbar.

Más de una docena de soldados de las sombras se lanzaron contra Sora quien, aparentemente, estaba indefensa.

-¡No! –gritó Anaís muy asustada.

Pero en el momento que el primer soldado se acercó lo suficiente para golpearla, ella esquivó el golpe y luego lo pateó. Así ella empezó a combatir a los soldados con algo de Artes Marciales que le había enseñado Lucy en el tiempo que llevaba ahí.

-¿Cómo?... –empezaron a preguntar varios.

-Es cierto... –murmuró Marina. –Sora puede sentir presencias.

-Lo hacía cuando Jessenia, Jari o Caldina usaban sus ilusiones. –agregó Ascot.

-Quizá aún haya una oportunidad... –dijo Xiao un poco animado.

-Si... –convino Prisma a su lado.

Durante largo rato Sora siguió pelando contra todos los soldados que Golbar mandaba en su contra.

Todos los cefirianos estaban sorprendidos por las habilidades que demostraba esa pequeña niña. La mayoría de ellos nunca la habían visto pelear, y el verla hacerlo sin poder ver a los enemigos iba más allá de lo que imaginaban posible.

Pero para Sora las cosas eran bastante difíciles, parte de su cabeza se mantenía concentrada en los enemigos que se le acercaban, pero otra parte trataba de concentrarse en sus ojos.

"Necesito concentrarme. Pensaba Sora. "Yo tengo Fe, y creo que cuando abra los ojos podré ver perfectamente, aún sin los lentes. Sólo así podré enfrentarme a Golbar. Además que si no lo hago todo el plan se irá por la borda, y los cefirianos a los que había logrado convencer: Lira, su tío Gomen, y todos los demás; pero especialmente mi mamá y...

Sora se distrajo de sus pensamientos en un momento que sintió un rozón en el brazo derecho.

-Terminemos con esto. –dijo Sora, sentía como un nuevo poder nacía; hizo desaparecer sus armas, extendió los brazos a los lados, se paró de puntas y empezó a girar, poco a poco fue alzando las manos, al juntarlas arriba de su cabeza gritó: -¡Tornado de Luz!

El ataque fue tan poderoso que mandó literalmente 'a volar' a todos los enemigos que la rodeaban, dejando la plataforma completamente libre de enemigos, a excepción de Golbar claro.

-Eso fue realmente increíble. –murmuró Latis.

-Yo sabía que Sora podía manejar magia de Luz y de Viento, pero hasta ahora todos sus hechizos invocaban un poder, u otro, no ambos. –murmuró Guru Clef.

-Mezcló los poderes que ella posee. –dijo Anaís cerca de ellos.

Paris permaneció en silencio, desde que la capa de la niña había sido destruida él había deducido que se trataba de la hija de Anaís; y le dolía, le dolía pensar que esa niña era el producto del amor de Anaís con alguien de Mundo Místico.

Sora dejó de girar, y pese a haber dado vueltas no se había mareado, y a decir verdad aún seguía con los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir que el único enemigo que seguía en la plataforma era Golbar, y ella no dudaba que él atacaría pronto, así que debía darse prisa.

"Muchas cosas pueden pasar cuando abra los ojos." Pensó Sora. "No sólo será el hecho de ver o no sin los lentes, sino también el revelar toda la verdad."

Con eso Sora se enderezó y lentamente abrió los ojos. Al principio vio las cosas borrosas, pero poco a poco todo se fue aclarando; y después de parpadear varias veces ya podía ver todo claramente. Volteó a ver todo a su alrededor.

-Ánimas benditas... –murmuró Guru Clef viéndola. –Esos ojos...

-¿Ojos? –preguntó Paris alzando la cabeza para ver a la niña.

Paris se quedó perplejo, quizá desconcertado sería más exacto, no podía creer lo que veía frente a él... esos ojos...

* * *

Esos ojos...no se imaginan lo que viene, o tal vez algunos de ustedes sí. 

Disculpen el retraso, es que tuve demasiado trabajo y nada de tiempo.

Pero bueno, vayan al siguiente capítulo si se quieren enterar que tienen de maravillosos los ojos de Sora.


	13. La Paloma de la Esperanza

**Los 3 Sellos**

_**Por: Princess Lalaith **_

_Capítulo 12.- La Paloma de la Esperanza _

Paris se quedó perplejo, quizá desconcertado sería más exacto, no podía creer lo que veía frente a él... esos ojos... tan brillantes...tan profundos...tan iguales a los de él mismo. Y entonces Sora sonrió, como sólo Anaís sabía hacerlo. Paris no sabía qué decir, no podía creer lo que veía, ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

Sora se había enderezado, y por primera vez desde que había llegado a Céfiro, todos los que la rodeaban podían ver sus ojos color miel.

-No puedo creerlo... –murmuró Ráfaga.

-En toda mi vida nunca había visto a alguien que tuviera una mirada tan parecida. –dijo Latis.

-Yo diría idéntica. –dijo Guru Clef.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? –preguntó Marina confundida.

-Creo que la incógnita más grande de esta visita a Céfiro está a punto de ser resuelta. –murmuró Lucy.

-Sólo hay una persona en todo Mundo Místico y Céfiro que tiene unos ojos y una mirada así, -dijo Anaís.

Sora se dio cuenta que todos la observaban, y ella sabía perfectamente por qué. Decidió retroceder un poco, hasta llegar a la orilla de la plataforma.

Golbar no entendía que le veían todos a Sora, pero decidió ignorarlo, y la siguió.

-¿Estás huyendo niña? –preguntó Golbar.

-No, -respondió Sora. –Y quizá lo mejor sería que me presentara contigo, ya me cansé de que me digas niña. Mi nombre es Sora, y soy la hija de la Guerrera Mágica del Viento, Anaís, y el Príncipe de Céfiro, Paris.

Todos los presentes quedaron realmente sorprendidos, confundidos.

Paris volteó a ver a Sora, quien le sonrió inocentemente; después se volteó a ver a Anaís, quien asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Era increíble, simplemente increíble.

-Sólo que aun hoy, sigo aun hoy, sigo amándote a ti... –cantó Anaís en voz baja.

Paris reconoció de inmediato la misma frase que Anaís, su princesa, cantara esa noche, esa noche que habían estado juntos, la última vez que se habían visto.

-Entonces... –murmuró Paris en voz baja. –Esa niña, Sora no es hija de un hombre de Mundo Místico, sino mía...mi hija.

-Ya basta de juegos niña. –dijo Golbar recalcando la última palabra. –Terminaremos con esto de una buena vez.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –dijo Sora manteniéndose en una postura defensiva.

Con eso Golbar retrocedió, desenvainó su espada, y fue hacia Paris.

-Mataré a los portadores y me apoderaré de Céfiro. –dijo Golbar preparándose para dar el golpe a Paris.

-Tú dices que quieres matar a los portadores de los 3 Sellos. –dijo Sora tranquilamente. –Entonces permíteme decirte que tienes atado a esas cadenas a la persona equivocada.

-¿Tú que vas a saber de todo esto? –preguntó Golbar sin moverse?

-Oh... –murmuró Sora con calma. –Sé más de lo que imaginas.

-Mentiras. –dijo Golbar. –Pero eso no evitará que lo mate.

-Es que no te das cuenta que aunque lo mates no lograrás nada. –dijo Sora.

-¿Y tú cómo puedes saberlo? –preguntó Golbar

Sora ignoró la pregunta y comenzó a jugar con la cadena que tenía al cuello.

-Después de todo, lo que tú buscas es esto, ¿no es cierto? –dijo Sora mostrando el collar.

Golbar la miró, realmente sorprendido.

-Así es, la Paloma de la Esperanza, el Tercer Sello. –dijo Sora sonriendo.

-Entrégamelo. –ordenó Golbar.

-Si te lo doy derramarás sangre, te apoderarás de Céfiro y todos nos volveremos tus esclavos, -dijo Sora con tono irónico. –No me gusta como suena eso. No, creo que no te lo daré.

-Aunque lo tengas, no podrás usarlo. –dijo Golbar tratando de sonar burlón, pero ya vacilaba.

-¿Es que saber el nombre de mis padres no te bastó para entender la verdad? –preguntó Sora. –Yo soy la actual portadora de la Paloma de la Esperanza, yo puedo usar este Sello, y derrotarte.

-Eso es imposible. –dijo Golbar.

-Poco probable, mas no imposible. –dijo Sora. –Pero ya basta de plática, es hora de la acción.

Con eso Sora se puso seria, cerró los ojos, y puso sus manos cerca de su pecho, sin llegar a tocarse; su cuerpo empezó a desprender un aura amarilla.

-Veni Sacratus Anima (Ven sagrada alma) Sello de la Paloma, Talismán de la Esperanza. Veni me (Ven a mi). Espergeist (Despierta). –recitó Sora, no supo cómo, pues estaba segura que varias de las frases que acababa de pronunciar eran en latín, y ella nunca en su vida había hablado latín.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! –gritó Golbar.

Pero nadie pareció escucharlo.

En cambio las palabras de Sora tuvieron un efecto maravilloso.

El aura que rodeaba a Sora aumentó de intensidad, y una forma se fue desprendiendo de su espalda, asemejando un par de alas...un ave...una paloma. Si, fue como si una hermosa paloma (de gran tamaño) acabara de surgir de la espalda de Sora. Además que Sora quedó ataviada con un vestido blanco largo y vaporoso con escote en v, con bordados en amarillo, llevaba una tiara muy fina, dorada, y zapatillas beige, aún llevaba el medallón al cuello.

-Liberte. –dijo Sora con voz suave. El medallón brilló, y la Paloma a la espalda de Sora se separó por completo de ella y fue hacia los prisioneros.

La Paloma pasó rozando a todos los prisioneros, haciendo desaparecer los grilletes y las cadenas.

-¡¡Brisa Sanadora!! –gritó Sora alzando la mano.

Una ráfaga de aire surgió de su mano y envolvió a todos los que hasta hace un par de segundos fueran prisioneros, y los curó por completo.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Golbar. -¡Eso es imposible!

-Creo que la balanza se acaba de ajustar a nuestro favor. –dijo Lucy poniéndose de pie.

Todos los demás hicieron los mismo, aún muy asombrados por los poderes que estaba demostrando Sora. Era simplemente increíble.

Ascot se dio la vuelta y vio a Jessenia y Jari cerca, entre los demás cefirianos; Ráfaga y Caldina también vieron a Tristán no muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Cefirianos! –gritó Lira de pronto. -¡Es hora de recuperar nuestro mundo!

-¡Por Céfiro! –gritó Gomen a su lado.

Con eso todos los que habían seguido a Sora sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a luchar contra los pocos soldados negros que aún estaban ahí.

-No, no es posible. –dijo Golbar retrocediendo, sorprendido. -¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

-Parece que las cosas se te están saliendo de las manos Golbar. –dijo Marina con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Aunque la verdad todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los cefirianos finalmente se habían rebelado abiertamente; y pensar que había sido Sora quien los había convencido.

Ascot, Ráfaga y Caldina de inmediato tomaron sus armas (Golbar las había dejado en una esquina) y bajaron de la plataforma para ayudar a sus hijos. Xiao ayudó a Prisma a bajar para unirse también a la batalla.

Lucy, Marina y Anaís fueron con Latis, Guru Clef, Paris y Sora.

Y mientras Golbar continuaba sin poder creerlo; Sora dejó su pose de chica líder, la Paloma de la Esperanza desapareció, y ella volvió a verse como la inocente niña de seis años que era. Corrió y se arrojó a los brazos de su madre.

-Ya Sora...no te preocupes...todo está bien ahora... –dijo Anaís abrazándola.

-Tenía tanto miedo mamá...ustedes estaban en peligro...y sólo quedábamos nosotros...y si fallábamos... todo estaría perdido... –sollozaba Sora.

-Fuiste muy valiente Sora. –dijo Lucy poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

-Te debemos la vida, -dijo Latis.

-Gracias. –dijo Paris.

Sora alzó la cabeza lentamente al escuchar la última voz.

Todos notaron como las miradas de Paris y Sora se encontraron y parecieron quedarse enganchadas, por segundos que parecieron eternos, donde buscaban lo que habían deseado tantos años, donde encontraban todo lo que les hacía falta.

-¡¡Papá!! –gritó Sora finalmente, se soltó de Anaís y se lanzó a los brazos de Paris.

Paris se sorprendió mucho al escuchar que le dieron ese nombre, nunca esperó escucharlo.

-Sora... –murmuró Paris finalmente. –Mi hija...

-Papá...papá... –repetía Sora entre sollozos. –No sabes cuanto te he extrañado, cuanto había deseado este momento durante toda mi vida.

-Ahora es verdad. –dijo Anaís de pie junto a ambos.

Paris la jaló al suelo, donde él se encontraba ahora abrazando a Sora.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes mi amor? –preguntó Paris. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías... que teníamos una hija?

-No sabía cómo decírtelo, ni cómo reaccionarías. –dijo Sora. –A nadie le había dicho que tú eras el padre de Sora, ni siquiera a mi familia. Desde el día que supe que estaba embarazada decidí quedarme con el secreto en mi corazón. ¿Cómo decir que tenía una hija de un príncipe de otro mundo? Aún cuando eres el hombre que amé, amo, y amaré siempre, había la probabilidad de que nunca te lo volvería a ver.

-Ya no te preocupes mamá. Estamos todos juntos y eso es lo que importa. –dijo Sora abrazando a ambos padres a la vez.

Anaís y Paris se sintieron muy a gusto ahí.

Las otras dos parejas los miraron en silencio, al fin se había descubierto todo, y estaban felices.

-Ay...la linda familia feliz... que ternura... –dijo Golbar con ironía.

Al instante Anaís y Paris se pusieron de pie, como impulsados por un resorte, sin soltar a Sora, listos para proteger a su hija.

Latis, Lucy, Guru Clef y Marina se acercaron más a ellos, en alerta.

-Es hora de terminar con esto. –dijo Sora sujetando la Paloma de la Esperanza.

Latis y Guru Clef asintieron, cada uno sujetando sus respectivos sellos.

Ellos se separaron en tres grupos: el primero eran Marina y Guru Clef, el segundo Lucy y Latis, y el tercero Anaís, Paris y Sora.

Las Guerreras Mágicas alzaron sus manos enguantadas, mientras palabras llegaban a sus labios.

-Invoco el espíritu del agua: Ceres. –llamó Marina

-Invoco el espíritu del viento: Windom. –llamó Anaís.

-Invoco el espíritu del fuego: Rayearth. –llamó Lucy.

Al instante las tres jóvenes mujeres se vieron envueltas por su respectivo elemento; y un segundo después quedaron ataviadas con vestidos largos de sus respectivos colores, de manga larga y hombros descubiertos; en el cuello una banda de un tono mas claro al del vestido, en sus pies zapatillas blancas y en sus frentes finas diademas plateadas.

-Delfín de la Sabiduría... –comenzó Guru Clef alzando su sello.

Su traje de hechicero brilló y se restauró(lo que tenía roto o rasgado), y su báculo resplandecía, lo mismo que el sello que él sostenía en la mano; entonces a espaldas de él apareció la imagen de un delfín de un hermoso color azul-grisáceo, que flotaba como en un mar invisible.

-Lobo del Valor... –pronunció Latis con voz firme.

Su traje negro se reparó igualmente, y su brillante armadura apareció, el sello brilló intensamente; a espaldas de él apareció la figura imponente de un lobo negro de brillantes ojos rojo escarlata, que permanecía de pie en pose de ataque.

-Paloma de la Esperanza... –sentenciaron a la vez Paris y Sora mientras ella sostenía el sello.

El traje de príncipe de Paris quedó completamente arreglado, y le apareció su elegante capa(con todo y esas hombreras súper anchas); a su lado Sora seguía con el hermoso vestido que le apareciera desde que pronunciara el hechizo la primera vez; entonces detrás de ambos apareció nuevamente la Paloma blanca, con las alas extendidas.

-¡Espergeist! –exclamaron los cuatro al unísono.

En ese momento fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Un campo de fuerza se formó en torno a ellos; separándolos por completo de lo que ocurría debajo de la plataforma.

-Lucy...Marina...Anaís.. –murmuraron a la vez tres voces en las mentes de las Guerreras Mágicas.

-Rayearth... –murmuró Lucy.

-Ceres... –reconoció Marina.

-Windom... –suspiró Anaís.

-Guerreras Mágicas... –comenzaron los tres genios.

-Están aquí nuevamente luchando por Céfiro. –dijo Ceres. –Por sus amigos y la gente que aman.

-Y ha llegado la hora de que tomen una decisión. –siguió Windom. –Ustedes decidirán si desean convertirse en las Damas de los Espíritus.

-¿Damas de los Espíritus? –preguntó Marina.

-Si, -dijo Rayearth. –Ustedes invocaron el poder de los espíritus de Céfiro, y este es el resultado. Aunque deben saber que eso no afectará los títulos que ahora poseen Lady Lucy, o los que puedan llegar a tener.

Las tres supieron que con eso se refería a Anaís, y probablemente a Marina.

-Ustedes podrán ser las poseedoras de todo el poder de los espíritus de Céfiro. –dijo Ceres. –Manejarán todo nuestro poder.

-Aunque para eso tendrán que aceptar quedarse para siempre, unir sus vidas a Céfiro. –continuó Windom.

-Yo acepto. –dijeron las tres de inmediato.

-Entonces han sellado su contrato y su destino. –dijeron los genios a la vez, y luego agregaron: -Damas de los Espíritus de Céfiro.

Después Windom volvió a hablar, pero ésta vez fue al grupo formado por Anaís, Paris y Sora.

-Rey Paris. –llamó Windom.

-Windom... –dijo Paris algo sorprendido de que el genio se dirigiera a él por nombre y título.

-Rey de Céfiro. –dijo Windom. –¿Reconoces a ésta niña como tu hija y princesa de Céfiro y la heredera a portar el Sello de la Paloma de la Esperanza.

-Si, -respondió Paris. –Reconozco a Sora como mi hija y princesa de Céfiro; y le entrego el poder del Sello de la Paloma de la Esperanza.

-Que así sea. –sentenció Windom. –Princesa Sora, ¿tomas tus responsabilidades como portadora del tercer sello?

-Si las tomo, será un honor. –dijo Sora con una inclinación.

-Aunque sea sólo por poco tiempo... –murmuró Windom en voz baja, sólo Sora lo escuchó, aunque no entendió nada.

-Terminemos con esto. –dijo Paris en voz alta.

Todos a su alrededor asintieron seriamente.

-Arrepiéntete ahora Golbar. –dijo Sora viendo fijamente a su enemigo. –Aún estás a tiempo.

-¡Nunca princesita! –gritó Golbar. -¡Yo los mataré! ¡A todos!

-Sabes perfectamente que no podrás hacer eso. –dijo Guru Clef con calma.

-Nuestro poder supera el tuyo, y por mucho. –siguió Marina.

-¡Cascada Resplandeciente! –invocó Marina.

-¡Llamas Escarlata! –convocó Lucy.

-¡Suspiro Celestial! –clamó Anaís.

Los otros cuatro simplemente concentraron todas sus fuerzas y poderes en los 3 Sellos; los cuales brillaron intensamente, proyectando su poder hacia Golbar.

-¡¡¡¡¡No!!!!! –gritó Golbar, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a disolverse.

Sora lo observó en silencio, compadecida.

-Tu felicidad no será eterna princesita. –la voz de Golbar sonó únicamente en los oídos de la pequeña Sora.

-Lo sé. –fue la respuesta de ella, quien permaneció con su mirada de piedad.

Todo el campo de energía desapareció; y pudieron ver que el resto de los cefirianos habían derrotado a todos los soldados negros, liberado a todos los esclavos y prisioneros y festejaban su victoria, su libertad.

Sora suspiró, exhausta.

-¡¡Lo logramos Sora!! ¡¡Lo logramos!! –gritó Lira corriendo hacia ella. Entonces se detuvo y se inclinó en una reverencia. –Oh, lo siento...Princesa Sora.

-No. –dijo ella inclinándose más que su amiga y enderezándola a ella, sonriéndole con calma. –Sora...simplemente Sora.

Lira asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos estaban reunidos en la casa del Bosque de los Espíritus. 

-A mi aún me parece increíble que no nos dijeras que Paris era el padre de Sora. –insistió Marina por enésima vez.

-Ya Mar calma, sus razones debe haber tenido. –dijo Guru Clef con calma a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

-Si, -murmuró Marina apoyándose en su hombro. –Supongo que tienes razón Clef.

-Vaya, -dijo Paris con una sonrisa pícara. –Finalmente encontramos a alguien que puede calmar a Marina.

-Cierto. –dijo Anaís a Paris a su lado. –Me pregunto cómo pudimos pasar tantos años sin él para calmarla.

-Tú no tienes de que quejarte, si no nos habías visitado en ocho años. –se quejó Marina. –Y...

Antes de que la queja pudiera proseguir Guru Clef la corto con un beso en los labios; Marina aceptó renunciar a sus quejas para responder al beso.

Todos los presentes estaban sumamente sorprendidos: Primero Guru Clef llamaba a Marina simplemente Mar; Después Marina aceptaba estar equivocaba sólo porque Guru Clef se lo decía; Acto seguido Guru Clef besa a Marina ¡en público! ¡¡Y Marina responde!! Eran demasiadas cosas seguidas.

-Sora, -dijo Lucy, -¿Cómo supiste todo lo de tus padres y los 3 sellos?

-Sobre lo de mi padre, mi mamá dejó grabado un mensaje en la joya de la frente de Nikona. –explicó Sora. –Y sobre lo de los 3 Sellos. –buscó en su vestido y sacó un pequeño aparatito rosa, volteó a ver a su mamá. –Dejaste esto en la mesita de noche, junto a mi cama. Yo lo vi y de pronto empezó a sonar, escuché todo lo ocurrido en los calabozos. Así supe lo de los Sellos y también que los movimientos que hago no son poderes de viento, sino telequinéticos. –al decir esto movió la mano suavemente, y un vaso con agua flotó hacia ella.

-Para llevar dos semanas en Céfiro maneja bastante bien sus poderes. –murmuró Prisma sorprendida.

-Mami, -dijo Sora en ese momento. –¿Vamos a volver a Mundo Místico?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –intervino Paris, sonaba decepcionado.

-No...papá... –murmuró Sora. –No quise decir que no quisiera estar aquí, es sólo que...bueno... dejamos algunas cosas pendientes en Japón y...

-Es cierto. –dijo Anaís. –Deberemos volver a Mundo Místico unas dos semanas. Tengo que presentarme al juicio, es decir, no puedo dejar a mi cliente solo, él confía en mí; Sora tiene su competencia de gimnasia en una semana; y si realmente planeamos quedarnos aquí en Céfiro definitivamente tendremos que ir a Hong Kong a ver a mi hermana Lulú y explicarle, bueno, lo que pueda explicarle.

-Y quizá hasta podrías venir con nosotros. –dijo Sora a Paris con emoción. –Así podrías verme en la competencia de gimnasia, y si nos acompañas a Hong Kong conocerías a la tía Lulú, y al Tío Ronald, y a los primos Rick y Lucas.

-¿Tú que opinas Paris? –preguntó Anaís.

Sora sólo lo miró en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

-Me encantaría ir. –respondió Paris con una amplia sonrisa.

En ese momento notaron que algo había pasado al otro lado de la habitación: Latis estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, frente a Lucy, quien tenía una cara de total asombro y felicidad.

-¡¡Si!! ¡¡Si Acepto!! ¡Si Acepto! –gritó Lucy abrazando a Latis con todas sus fuerzas.

Latis puso en el dedo anular de Lucy un anillo dorado con una piedra que parecía cambiar para reflejar todos los colores.

-Bueno, -dijo Guru Clef. –Pues yo no me voy a quedar atrás.

Dicho esto Guru Clef apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y volteó a ver a Marina.

-Mi querida Mar, -dijo Guru Clef. –Me harías muy feliz si me concedieras el honor de ser mi esposa.

-Yo...yo... –tartamudeó Marina. Finalmente reaccionó: -¡Si quiero Clef! ¡Si quiero casarme contigo!

Guru Clef puso en su dedo anular un hermoso anillo dorado con una piedra con tonalidades plateadas y azuladas.

-Te he dicho una y mil veces que te amo. –dijo Paris volteando a ver a Anaís. –Y ahora cumpliré mi promesa. –se arrodilló. –Anaís, en verdad deseo que estemos juntos por siempre. ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?

-Claro que si mi amor. –exclamó Anaís arrodillándose y abrazándolo.

Paris puso en el dedo anular de ella un anillo dorado con una piedra color aguamarina.

-Supongo que esto significa una boda triple. –dijo Caldina.

-Cuádruple. –corrigió Xiao mostrando el anillo en la mano de Prisma, su prometida.

Todos los presentes sonrieron.

-¿Y cuándo iremos a Mundo Místico? –preguntó Lucy.

-Mañana mismo si deseas mi vida. –respondió Lats.

-Latis no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que ocurrirá cuando los hermanos de Lucy lo conozcan. –murmuró Marina en voz baja.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Latis.

-Nada, -replicó Marina con una sonrisa inocente. –Buena suerte mañana.

Latis volteó a ver a Lucy sin entender; Lucy, que si entendía, sólo suspiró.

-Será mejor ir a dormir. –sugirió Guru Clef. –Mañana será un largo día.

Todos asintieron y se separaron para dormir.

* * *

-¿Estás segura que esto es correcto Clef? –preguntó Marina a Guru Clef. 

-Claro que si Mar. –respondió Guru Clef. –Eres mi prometida. Lucy seguramente deseaba quedarse en su habitación con Latis. Así como yo deseo quedarme contigo.

Al decir esto Guru Clef pasó un brazo por la cintura de Marina, la atrajo hacia él, luego puso su otra mano en la mejilla de ella y la besó, primero con suavidad y luego apasionadamente. Marina se dejó llevar y lo siguió besando, hasta que se separó de él suavemente.

-No me parece correcto Clef. –dijo Marina sonriéndole.

-De acuerdo mi sirena. –dijo Clef acariciándole la mejilla. –Será como tú desees.

Con eso, ambos se acomodaron en la cama y se durmieron abrazados.

* * *

En la recámara que compartían Latis y Lucy había ocurrido algo parecido, y finalmente había dormido Lucy en los brazos de Latis. 

En la habitación de junto Prisma se encontraba con Xiao.

Y en la tercera Paris, Anaís y Sora. Todos ya listos para el viaje del día siguiente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron, se bañaron y desayunaron con calma; era el primer día después de tanto tiempo que realmente estaba todo en paz. Lucy, Marina, Anaís y Sora se vistieron con la misma ropa que llevaban el día que llegaron; sus acompañantes se vistieron con trajes sencillos. 

-¿Listos? –preguntó Lucy.

Todos asintieron.

Entonces ella se concentró y poco a poco fue materializando un aro dorado en el suelo, que poco a poco fue abarcando toda la habitación.

-Volveremos pronto. –dijo Guru Clef a los que permanecían en la puerta.

-Suerte. –dijo Ráfaga

-Diviértanse. –dijo Caldina.

-Pásenla bien. –dijeron Prisma y Ascot.

Con eso el aro dorado en el suelo brilló, y todos los que estaban de pie en el centro desaparecieron.

* * *

Ésta historia ya mero se acaba, un par de actualizaciones más y voilá. 

Espero que les haya gustado como quedó la batalla, no soy muy buena para las guerras, creo que se me da más el romanticismo.

P.D. Por favor no olviden dejar un review, realmente aprecio sus opiniones.


	14. Asuntos Pendientes 1ra Parte

**Los 3 Sellos**

_**Por: Princess Lalaith **_

_Capítulo 13.- Asuntos pendientes (1ª Parte)._

Cuando Lucy abrió los ojos vio que estaban de nuevo en la cafetería en el Mirador de la Torre de Tokio, y ella se encontraba arrodillada junto a la pequeña Sora; frente a ella estaban Marina y Anaís; pero no había nadie más. Lucy se preguntó si lo había imaginado todo: la guerra, la batalla final, los 3 Sellos...a Latis.

Sora volteó a verla inocentemente, aún con esa blusa amarilla y falda verde; pero entonces notó la prueba definitiva de que lo que había visto no era un sueño: Sora no llevaba sus lentes.

-¡Paris! ¡Cleff! –exclamaron en ese momento sus dos amigas.

Lucy volteo a ver a sus amigas, y luego siguió la mirada de ellas hasta la puerta de la cafetería, ahí estaban ellos, él...Latis.

Lucy se puso de pie y fue con las demás al encuentro de los chicos.

-Por un momento temí que todo hubiera sido sólo un sueño. –confesó Lucy en voz baja cuando abrazó a su prometido.

-Pero es real mi amor, muy real. –le aseguró Latis.

-Este lugar es fascinante Mar. –dijo Guru Cleff en voz baja, pasando un brazo por la cintura de su ahora prometida.

-Lo mismo pienso yo de Céfiro Cleff. –dijo Marina.

-Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino. –dijo Lucy. –Me va a llevar un buen rato convencer a mis hermanos.

-Todo va a salir bien mi princesa. –dijo Latis besándola suavemente.

-Vamos entonces, entre más rápido nos vayamos, esperemos, más rápido los convenceremos. –dijo Lucy saliendo. –Nos vemos.

-Vengan al gimnasio en una semana. –pidió Anaís. –Será la competencia de Sora.

-Estaremos ahí sin falta. –aseguraron Lucy y Latis.

-No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo. –agregaron Marina y Guru Cleff.

Con eso el grupo se separó.

* * *

Un rato después Lucy y Latis llegaron a la puerta a la casa de Lucy. 

-¿Vives sola? –preguntó Latis.

-No, aunque ya sólo Maciel vive conmigo. –dijo Lucy. –Es el segundo de mis hermanos. Satoru ya se casó y vive con su esposa en una casa tres cuadras más abajo, y Cameo está estudiando en el extranjero.

-Lucy, por fin regresas. –dijo Maciel saliendo a recibir a su hermana. -¿Y tú quién eres?

-Podemos pasar a la casa Maciel. –dijo Lucy pasando junto a él y jalando a Latis.

Maciel arqueó la ceja pero no dijo nada.

Minutos después ya estaban todos en la sala y Lucy les sirvió el té.

-Ahora si, me gustaría saber quien es él. –dijo Maciel. –Pues si no mal recuerdo hermanita, tú fuiste a la Torre de Tokio a encontrarte con tus amigas, no con él, quienquiera que sea.

-Mi nombre es Latis Shields, -dijo Latis. –Y...

Lucy suspiró, previendo lo que venía. –Es mi prometido. –soltó ella.

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!! –gritó Maciel, tan fuerte que la casa entera vibró.

Lucy asintió a la vez que alzaba la mano para mostrar el anillo en su mano.

-No lo creo. –dijo Maciel. –Nunca antes me había hablado de él, nunca tuviste novio, aunque tenías muchos pretendientes siempre los rechazabas, aún a los pocos que nosotros aceptábamos, y ahora esto.

Latis estaba sorprendido, él no sabía que Lucy había rechazado a otros hombres, y por él.

-Yo soy extranjero. –dijo Latis. –Y conocí a Lucy hace once años, nos fuimos tratando y llegamos a enamorarnos, pero lamentablemente yo tuve que marcharme nuevamente.

-Claro, primero enamoras a mi inocente hermanita y luego la dejas sola. –dijo Maciel con rencor.

-Hermano... –comenzó Lucy.

-Las cosas no fueron así. –intervino Latis. –Tuvimos que separarnos por causa de fuerza mayor, pero nunca la abandoné.

Con eso Lucy metió la mano en el cuello de su blusa y sacó el medallón.

-Así que ese es el origen del famoso medallón. –dijo Maciel. –Siempre notamos que era tu máxima posesión, pero nunca imaginamos por qué. –suspiró. –Así que ahora se vuelven a encontrar.

-El destino quiso que nos volviéramos a encontrar hoy. –dijo Latis tomando la mano de Lucy. –En cuanto la vi sentí como si no hubiera pasado ni un día, la amaba, la amo, como nunca dejé ni dejaré de amarla. Fue por eso que decidí pedirle matrimonio, y ella aceptó.

-Pues entonces no hay nada más que decir. –dijo Maciel. –Pues aunque a nosotros nos duela, Lucy ya está grande. Ella se ha hecho cargo del dojo, y me ha ayudado mucho tiempo, ya es hora de que haga su vida junto a la persona que ama.

-¡Gracias hermanito! –exclamó Lucy emocionada abrazando a su hermano.

-Supongo que te irás con él. –dijo Maciel.

Lucy asintió.

Maciel suspiró algo decepcionado.

-Te prometo que te escribiré y vendré de visita cada que pueda. –dijo Lucy.

Maciel asintió sonriendo.

-Será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Satoru. –dijo Maciel poniéndose de pie. –Le será difícil aceptarlo pero esperemos que Megumi nos ayude.

-Megumi es mi cuñada, la esposa de Satoru. –aclaró Lucy.

Así pues los tres salieron de la casa y se dirigieron calle abajo a la vivienda

* * *

Guru Cleff estaba algo sorprendido al ver la gran mansión donde vivía la familia Ryuzaki. El hechicero volteó a ver a su querida guerrera mágica, ella le sonrió tiernamente. 

-Srita. Ryuzaki ha vuelto. –dijo el mayordomo ha recibirla.

-Si Otis, -dijo Marina. –Dile a mis padres que quisiera verlos en la terraza y pídele a la Sra. Tensh que preparé té para cuatro.

-Enseguida señorita. –dijo el mayordomo retirándose.

Estuvieron caminando varios minutos, por diversos pasillos.

-Ahora sé como se sentían ustedes cuando recién llegaron al castillo. –dijo Guru Cleff.

-No te pongas nervioso Cleff, mi amor. –dijo Marina dándole un apretón. –Mis padres a veces son exigentes, pero sobre todas las cosas creen en el amor. Después de todos estos años se siguen portando como si fueran recién casados y no tuvieran una hija de veinticinco años.

Guru Cleff sonrió ante la cara que ponía su encantadora prometida.

-Ya llegamos. –dijo Marina abriendo unas puertas de cristal, llegaron a una hermosa terraza, con una mesa, tenía vista a un precioso jardín.

-Es hermoso. –dijo Guru Cleff deleitándose con la visión.

-Si, -dijo Marina sonriendo y recargándose en él. –Casi tanto como Céfiro.

-Pero aquí hay tantas flores tan hermosas que no crecen en Céfiro. –replicó Guru Cleff mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Marina.

-Pues te prometo que cuando volvamos allá me llevaré algunos sobres con semillas y las plantaré en nuestro propio jardín. –dijo Marina.

-Así será Mar, -dijo Guru Cleff sonriendo ante la visión de la chica de sus sueños en ese hermoso jardín mezclando flores tanto de Céfiro como de Mundo Místico.

Un ruido se escuchó detrás de ellos y los hizo salir de sus ilusiones.

-¡Buenos días mamá, papá! –exclamó Marina con una sonrisa, pero sin soltar a Guru Cleff.

La Sra. Ryuzaki vio a su marido con cara de: aquí-hay-algo.

-Cleff, ellos son mis padres, Ikuko y Fujien Ryuzaki. –dijo Marina. –Mamá, papá, les presentó a Cleff.

-Es un placer conocerlos Sr. y Sra. Ryuzaki. –dijo Guru Cleff con una inclinación.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó la Sra. Ryuzaki viendo el anillo en la mano de su hija.

-Es un anillo de compromiso. –dijo Marina mostrándolo. –Estoy comprometida con Cleff.

Contrario a lo que el gran hechicero esperaba la reacción de los Srs. Fue:

-¡Por fin! –exclamó la Sra. –Ya empezaba yo a temer que mi princesa nunca se casaría.

Con eso madre e hija se abrazaron. La Sra. Ryuzaki la felicitó y Marina le platicó algunas cosas sobre su relación con Cleff(evitando lo referente a la magia y otro mundo).

Guru Cleff permanecía en silencio, algo extrañado por la situación.

-Supongo que te estarás preguntando cómo podemos estar tan felices de que nuestra hija se vaya a casar con un completo desconocido. –dijo el Sr. Ryuzaki junto a él.

-Pues...pues si. –aceptó Guru Cleff.

-Quizá nosotros no te conozcamos, -dijo el Sr. –Pero confiamos lo suficiente en nuestra hija como para saber que ella ha escogido al hombre adecuado para contraer matrimonio. Nadie mejor que ella para saber con quien compartir el resto de su vida.

Guru Cleff quedó muy sorprendido ante lo dicho por su futuro suegro.

-¿Y dónde piensan vivir? –preguntó la Sra. dirigiéndose a Guru Cleff.

-Ehm...bueno...pues... –vaciló él. –La verdad es que yo no soy de aquí. No quiero alejar a mi sirena de su familia, pero yo soy de otro país, y debo regresar en dos semanas.

-Entiendo. –dijo la Sra. –Pero deberán prometernos que nos visitarán de vez en cuando y nos llamarán al menos una vez a la semana.

-Claro que si mamá. –dijo Marina con una gran sonrisa y abrazándola.

-Y espero pronto tener un nieto. –agregó la Sra.

Al instante las miradas de Marina y Guru Cleff se cruzaron y ambos se sonrojaron bastante.

-¿Qué les parece si salimos los cuatro a almorzar? –invitó el padre de Marina.

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

Anaís, Sora y Paris llegaron al hotel donde ellas se habían estado hospedando. Y de inmediato se fueron a la habitación, pidieron algo para comer y se pusieron a platicar. 

-Quiero saber más de ustedes, -dijo Paris. –De lo que han hecho todos éstos años. Es decir, Sora es mi hija y ni siquiera sé qué es lo que le gusta.

-Sora, ella heredó de mi el cabello, y en cierta forma la necesidad de usar anteojos. –dijo Anaís con una sonrisa.

-Ahora ya no los usa. –observó Paris.

-Eso es porque a ella le llevó menos tiempo que a nosotros comprender que la Fe es nuestro mayor poder. –explicó Anaís. –Si creemos algo con fuerza lo lograremos.

Sora asintió.

-De ti heredó los ojos. –dijo Anaís. –Nadie, en ninguno de los dos mundos tiene ojos iguales.

-Nadie en Céfiro sabía que ella era mi hija, ¿verdad? –preguntó Paris.

-No, -respondió Anaís. –Me negué a decirles quien era el padre de mi hija, aunque dejé que creyeran que era alguien de Mundo Místico.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él.

-Yo sólo soy una Guerrera Mágica, con el deber de proteger Céfiro. –dijo ella. –No podía llegar después de 11 años diciendo que tenía una hija del príncipe. Además, sería muy difícil de explicar.

-Estoy de acuerdo en lo último. –dijo Paris. –Pero no digas que eres sólo una Guerrera Mágica, eres mi prometida, la madre de mi hija, la mujer que amo, y la futura reina de Céfiro. Y claro que Sora será la princesa.

Sora esbozó una sonrisa.

-Por cierto. –dijo Paris. –Nunca he entendido, ¿qué significa el nombre de ella?

-Sora, significa cielo. –respondió la niña.

-Así es. –convino Anaís. –Escogí ese nombre porque la noche que ella nació el cielo estaba libre de nubes, las estrellas brillaban, igual que el día en que yo pedí ese deseo a una estrella fugaz. Y cada vez que veía a Sora recordaba ese cielo, esa noche, ella era...es mi cielo, la máxima prueba de mi amor por ti.

-¿No tuviste problemas? –preguntó Paris.

-Tuve algunas dificultades, al ser madre soltera, pero mi hermana Lulú siempre estuvo para apoyarme. –dijo Anaís.

-La tía Lulú es muy buena, -intervino Sora. –Y el tío Ronald también.

-Ya lo creo pequeña. –dijo Paris acariciando su cabello. –En verdad deberé agradecerle todo lo que hizo al cuidarlas a las dos todos estos años.

Con eso Paris las abrazó a ambas fuertemente.

Al cabo de unos segundos Sora se separó lentamente del abrazo.

Paris lo notó pero no dijo nada, abrazó a Anaís con ambos brazos y empezó a balancearse con ella, hasta llegar al balcón.

De pronto, una música empezó a sonar, era una grabación de piano, una canción que había tocado Anaís hacía muchos años.

-Canta, mi princesa, canta. –pidió Paris.

_-Después de pensar_

_después de ver a mi dolor andar_

_sobre el agua del mar_

_te vi por mi calle pasar_

_sin saber que hacer_

_si sentir o pensar_

_solo que aun hoy_

_sigo aun hoy_

_sigo atándome a ti._ –comenzó a cantar Anaís.

Paris llevaba el ritmo mientras se balanceaba con ella.

_-Aun hoy mi amor te doy_

_mi cuerpo con alma_

_se esconde del sol_

_de noche se escapa,_

_aun hoy te doy mi cuerpo con alma_

_aun hoy, aun hoy, aun hay. _–siguió cantando ella.

Sora sólo los observaba a ambos en silencio, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-Que esconder la noche va a guardar_

_entre nosotros dos_

_de sentir o pensar_

_si me lleno de dudas la noche_

_es por que yo vi nadar delfines en tu voz_

_y sentir sin pensar_

_solo que aun hoy sigo aun_

_aun hoy, sigo amándote a ti._

Paris la interrumpió con un beso, tanto tiempo había esperado. A tenerla en sus brazos, y besarla, otra vez. Sabían que la niña estaba ahí, así que no pasaron de besos y abrazos, pero eso les bastaba para demostrar cuanto se amaban.

* * *

Varios días después Anaís asistió al juicio y lo ganó. Entonces el jefe de un importante buffet de abogados la mando llamar. 

-Srita. Hououji. –dijo el señor al verla entrar.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Minhara. –saludó Anaís. -¿Me mandó llamar?

-Si, así es. –respondió el Sr. Minhara. –Siéntese por favor.

Anaís así lo hizo.

-La vi desenvolverse en el juicio. –dijo el Sr. Minhara. –Me pareció muy interesante. Es por eso que quiero pedirle que forme parte de mi buffet de abogados.

-Discúlpeme Sr. Minhara, -dijo Anaís poniéndose de pie. –Pero no puedo aceptar.

El hombre la miró confundida.

-Pensé qué esto era lo que siempre había querido. –dijo el Sr. Minhara.

-En verdad que durante varios años desee escuchar una oferta así Sr. Minhara. –dijo Anaís con calma. –Y siempre me dije que sólo una cosa me haría cambiar de opinión.

-¿Y qué es esa cosa? –preguntó el Sr. Minhara.

-Me voy a casar. –respondió Anaís mostrando su anillo. –En dos semanas me voy a casar. Y Sora y yo nos tendremos que ir a vivir a otro país con él. Es por eso que no puedo aceptar su oferta.

-Entiendo. –dijo el Sr. Minhara sonriendo. –Y le deseo que sea muy feliz en su matrimonio, usted y su hija se lo merecen.

-Gracias Sr. Minhara. –dijo Anaís sonriendo y estrechándole la mano.

-Y no lo olvide Srita. Hououji, si algún día decide volver este buffet estará feliz de recibirla. –dijo el Sr. Minhara.

Anaís asintió con una sonrisa y abandonó la oficina para volver a donde su hija y su futuro esposo la esperaban.

* * *

Aún falta la segunda parte de esta capi, esa la publicaré después. Por lo pronto diré que me tiene muy triste que casi no recibo reviews de este fic. (Y eso que yo tenía planes para una secuela...) 

Pero bueno, ya veremos.

Insisto que por favor dejen sus opiniones, aunque no sean felicitaciones, toda crítica es buena mientras se abstengan de usar groserías. Gracias.


	15. Asuntos Pendientes 2da Parte

**Los 3 Sellos**

_Por: Princess Lalaith _

Nota Inicial: No soy dueña de Magic Knight Rayearth(Guerreras Mágicas) ni de sus personajes. Los personajes que no conozcan si me pertenecen, así como la trama de ésta historia. Las dos canciones usadas a lo largo de éste Fanfic tampoco me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos autores e intérpretes así que por favor no me demanden, yo hice esto por entretenimiento propio y para intentar darles algo bueno que leer a ustedes. Eso es todo, disfruten el Fanfic.

**Capítulo 14.- Asuntos pendientes (2ª Parte).**

-Y ahora, por la Escuela para Señoritas T.A. de Hong Kong, Hououji Sora. –el comentarista del evento dijo por el micrófono. –Ésta niña viene a presentarnos su rutina.

Al lugar entró Sora. Llevaba puesto un leotardo blanco y una mini falda en amarillo claro, su cabello recogido con una redecilla beige.

Por fin el día de la competencia. Era la final del Continente, competidoras de toda Asia estaban ahí. Y por lo mismo que era la final, era más difícil. Ya que la prueba consistía en que las competidoras tenían que hacer una rutina donde usaran todos los aparatos(barras paralelas, caballo, aros, barra fija).

-Y comienza la melodía: "Corazón de Niño" del gran maestro Raúl diBlasio.

La música comenzó y Sora echó a correr hacia el caballo, se apoyó en él y dio un salto con dos y media vueltas, su caída fue perfecta.

Mientras estaba en el aire recordó las batallas en Céfiro, lo mucho que había practicado ahí.

Y apenas quedar bien plantada en el suelo dio una vuelta de rueda para entrar en la zona de piso. Ahí empezó a dar más giros y marometas.

Céfiro. Era increíble que apenas había estado ahí un par de semanas y se había sentido tan a gusto. Era como si en el fondo de su corazón siempre hubiera conocido ese lugar.

En un cambio de la música se acercó a los aros y se colgó de ellos, empezó a hacer movimientos, quedando en diferentes poses, para finalmente con un duro giro dar un marometa en el aire y caer perfectamente en el suelo.

Los aros siempre había sido el aparato gimnástico que menos le gustaba, pero aún así tenía brazos fuertes, así que no era problema.

Hizo otros movimientos en el piso y luego corrió y de un salto se colgó en una de las barras paralelas. Hizo varios saltos y cambios entre una barra y otra.

Mientras estaba ahí recordaba el día que había practicado a las afueras del Bosque de los Espíritus, cuando Lira la acompañaba, las ramas de esos árboles habían sido buenas para practicar ese tipo de movimientos.

Bajó de las barras paralelas con un salto y medio giro perfectos, dio varias vueltas de rueda para cruzar la pista y llegar al único aparato que le faltaba, la barra fija.

La barra fija, su aparato favorito. Y estaba decidida a cambiar un poco la coreografía original, agregando algunas cosas aprendidas en Céfiro.

Con ese pensamiento, la pequeña Sora puso sus manos en la orilla de la barra y se alzó, parándose de manos, inclinándose hacia adelante, como una marometa, quedó parada firmemente en la barra. Luego empezó a caminar por ella, dando pequeños brincos y giros de vez en cuando.

El público y los jueces se habían sorprendido al ver la manera en que la pequeña de seis años se había subido a la barra fija. Y que decir de su instructora, ella se preguntaba donde había aprendido esa niña a hacer eso.

Sora sonreía para si misma al notar las miradas de asombro que les dirigían los demás.

-Vamos a hacer esto más interesante. –se dijo cuando la música aumentó de tono.

-Se va a lucir. –dijo Anaís desde su lugar.

¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó Paris.

-Ha estado esperando éste momento toda la canción. –dijo Anaís. –La barra fija es su aparato favorito, tiene muy buen equilibrio. Y aprendió muchas cosas en Céfiro.

En ese momento Marina dejó ir un suspiro de asombro.

Y era que Sora se había parado en la orilla de la barra y había dado varios giros en la barra, y finalmente una marometa en el aire, y pese a lo complicado que parecía todo ella pisó perfectamente la barra y siguió moviéndose. Dio varios giros, saltos y piruetas más.

-Está funcionando. –se dijo Sora. –Les gusta. –Escuchó la música llegar a su tono final. –Entonces vamos a cerrar esto con broche de oro.

Corrió por la barra fija y al final saltó, dando 3½ giros en el aire y cayendo en split con los brazos extendidos.

Al instante todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y le aplaudieron.

Sora se sentía muy orgullosa.

Unos minutos después un representante de los jueces fue al micrófono.

-Y finalmente, y por votación unánime del jurado. –dijo él. –La ganadora de ésta competencia es...¡la Srita. Sora Hououji!

El lugar se llenó de gritos y aplausos.

Sora entró al lugar y cruzó hasta el frente dando varios saltos y giros. Una vez ahí le entregaron el trofeo de primer lugar.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir.

Minutos más tarde Sora se había puesto un pantalón corto verde claro y una blusa blanca de tirantes y salió a encontrarse con sus padres.

-Eso estuvo maravilloso. –la felicitó Lucy.

-Lo hiciste muy bien. –dijeron Marina y Guru Clef.

-Sorprendiste a muchos con el cambio en la rutina. –agregó Anaís.

-Pero estuvo perfecto. –agregó Paris.

Sora sonrió.

-Disculpe, Srita. Hououji. –llamó el organizador del evento. Vio a Anaís. –Sra. Hououji.

Todos voltearon a verlo.

-Estoy aquí para informarle que por su triunfo en esta competencia la Srita. Sora está considerada para participar en los Mundiales dentro de tres meses. –dijo el organizador.

-Me temo que no podremos. –dijo Sora antes que alguien más hablara.

¿Por qué? –preguntó el organizador, estaba confundido de que la niña que acababa de dar tal demostración gimnástica y ganado el concurso se negara a ir a los mundiales.

-Porque mi mamá y yo no estaremos aquí en tres meses. –explicó Sora.

-Entiendo que ustedes viven en Hong Kong... –decía el organizador.

-No. –intervino Anaís. –Mi hija y yo nos vamos a mudar a otro país, muy lejos de aquí. Es por eso que ella no podrá participar. Lo sentimos mucho. Es por razones personales.

-Entiendo. –dijo el organizador con un movimiento de cabeza.

Con eso el grupo se retiró a comer y celebrar el triunfo de Sora.

* * *

-Aerolíneas Tokikon anuncia la llegada a la ciudad de Hong Kong de su vuelo 443 desde Tokio, Japón. Los pasajeros podrán ser recibidos por la puerta 7. Repito... 

-Están aquí. –dijo una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verde oliva. Llevaba de la mano a dos niños, uno de unos 8 años, y el otro de unos 3. ¡Anaís¡Sora!

¡Tía Lulú! –exclamó Sora abrazando a su tía. ¡Rick¡Lucas!

-Hola prima. –saludó Rick abrazando a la chica.

-Soda... –murmuró Lucas, no podía pronunciar bien el nombre de Sora.

-Hola Tía Anaís. –saludó Rick con un beso en la mejilla.

-Me dijeron que no traían maletas. –dijo Roland llegando.

-Así es cuñado. –dijo Anaís.

¿Por qué¿Qué pasó con las cosas que se llevaron a Japón? –preguntó Lulú.

-Hermana¿Podemos hablar en la casa? –pidió Anaís.

Lulú notó que debía ser algo serio para que su hermana quisiera "hablar en la casa". Asintió.

-Él es... –comenzó Roland, acababa de notar la presencia de Paris.

-Es Paris. –dijo Anaís, y en su tono de voz se notó que no diría más hasta llegar a la casa.

Media hora después llegaron a la casa de dos pisos donde vivía Lulú. Todos salieron al patio a comer. Roland alimentaba a Lucas, mientras Rick jugaba con su perro. Sora le mostraba a Paris el patio, con las flores que ella y su mamá habían plantado.

¿Qué pasa Anaís? –preguntó Lulú a su hermana. ¿Quién es él?

-Paris es mi prometido. –dijo Anaís mostrando su anillo.

¿Tu qué! –exclamó Lulú en shock.

-Felicidades cuñada. –dijo Roland con una sonrisa.

Lulú lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de voltear a ver a su hermana.

-Anaís, hermanita¿Te das cuenta lo que me estás diciendo? –preguntó Lulú.

-Si-dijo Anís con calma. –Me voy a casar con Paris. Y Sora y yo nos vamos a ir a vivir con él.

¿A dónde? –preguntó Lulú.

-A otro país. –respondió Anaís, sin querer entrar en detalles. Sabía que iba a ser difícil convencer a su hermana, pero no quería tener que decirle la verdad sobre su vida como Guerrera Mágica, Paris como el Príncipe de Céfiro, y todo lo demás.

¿Desde cuándo lo conoces? –preguntó Lulú.

-Desde los catorce años. –dijo Anaís. –Lo conocí en la Torre Tokio, al mismo tiempo que mis amigas conocieron a quienes hoy son sus prometidos. –mintió.

¿Cómo sabes que lo amas? –preguntó Lulú.

-Cariño, esto parece un interrogatorio. –intervino Roland.

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. –dijo Anaís, se llevó una mano al pecho. –Lo siento. Lo amo con todo mi corazón. Y sé que él me ama también.

-Si te ama tanto como dices ¿por qué no fue a buscarte cuando estabas embarazada¿Por qué no te ayudó? –preguntó Lulú.

-Porque no pudo. –dijo Anaís con calma. –Él tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no pudo irse a Japón, ya te dije que él vive en otro lado.

-Iuju! –gritó Sora.

El trío volteó y vio a la niña, estaba literalmente volando, sujetándose a las muñecas de Paris, quien daba vueltas.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Sora comportándose como lo que es, una niña de seis años. –comentó Roland.

¿Lista? –preguntó Paris en ese momento.

Sora asintió.

Paris bajó la velocidad a sus vueltas y Sora se soltó, dio 2½ media vueltas en el aire y cayó en cuclillas en el suelo.

¡Bravo! –le aplaudieron Paris y Rick.

Sora sonrió y corrió a abrazar a Paris. Él la alzó y ambos rieron.

¿Viste mami? –preguntó Sora volteándose a ver a su madre.

-Si hija, estuviste muy bien. –dijo Anaís sonriéndoles.

Entonces Roland notó algo, los ojos...

-Anaís. –dijo él seriamente.

¿Si? –preguntó ella.

-Ese hombre, Paris¿Es el padre de Sora? –preguntó él.

Anaís abrió mucho los ojos¿Cómo podía su cuñado haberse dado cuenta?

¿Qué tonterías se te ocurren Roland? –preguntó Lulú.

-No son tonterías mi vida. –replicó su esposo. –Lo ojos, tanto los de él como los de Sora son idénticos. Y toda la confianza que se tienen... Un niño no le tiene esa confianza al primer extraño que se aparece.

-Mami, ven. –dijo Sora, jalando a Anaís del brazo.

-Canta para mí mi princesa. –pidió Paris pasándole los brazos por la cintura.

-Está bien. –dijo Anaís.

Suspiró, y mirando al cielo empezó a cantar:

_-I follow the night (Yo sigo la noche)  
Can't stand the light (No puedo soportar la luz)  
When will I begin to live again? (¿Cuándo empezaré a vivir otra vez?)_

Paris abrazó a Anaís y en respuesta ella puso su cabeza en el hombro de él sin dejar de cantar.

_-One day I'll fly away (Un día me iré volando)  
Leave all this to yesterday (Dejaré todo esto en el ayer)  
What more could your love do for me? (¿Qué más podría hacer tu amor por mí?)  
When will love be through with me? (¿Cuándo terminará el amor conmigo?)  
Why live life from dream to dream? (¿Por qué vivir la vida de sueño en sueño?)  
And dread the day when dreaming ends. (Y temer el día en que el sueño termine.)_

Sora se quedó de pie, a un lado, observando a sus padres con una amplia sonrisa, se les veía tan felices...

_-One day I'll fly away (Un día me iré volando)  
Leave all this to yesterday (Dejaré todo esto al ayer)  
Why live life from dream to dream? (¿Por qué vivir la vida de sueño en sueño?)  
And dread the day when dreaming ends. (Y temer el día en que el sueño termine.)_

Lulú y su esposo sólo observaban a la familia feliz en silencio. Se veían tan bien ellos tres juntos, y ese 'aire' que los rodeaba, tan especial, hermoso...mágico.

_-One day I'll fly away (Un día me iré volando)  
Fly, fly away... (Volando, volando me iré)_

Lulú suspiró, aunque le costara aceptarlo, no había visto a su hermana tan feliz en mucho tiempo.

"No sé si él es el padre de mi sobrina o no." Pensó Lulú. "Pero hace felices tanto a Sora como a Anaís, y eso es lo que importa."

* * *

Tres días después Anaís, Sora y Paris estaban de regreso en Tokio. 

Y al día siguiente se reunieron con los demás.

¿Cómo les fue en Hong Kong? –preguntó Lucy.

-Muy bien. –dijo Anaís sonriéndole. ¿Qué tal a ustedes?

-Contrario a lo que me esperaba-dijo Lucy recordando lo ocurrido. –Maciel fue bastante comprensivo. Saturno estuvo algo reacio al principio, pero con ayuda de su esposa Megumi logramos convencerlo. El problema... –suspira al recordar lo ocurrido. –Fue que Cameo llegó justo en ese momento, y se opuso completamente, discutimos, y él acabó retando a Latis a un duelo.

¿En serio? –preguntó Anaís interesada.

¿Quién ganó? –preguntó Paris también interesado.

-Nadie. –dijo Lucy. –De ninguna manera iba a permitir que pelearan.

-Le hubiera ganado. –intervino Latis con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Exactamente amor. –dijo Lucy abrazándolo. –Yo sé que lo vencerías, e incluso él lo sabe, aunque no quiera aceptarlo. Pero yo no quería tener que explicarles la experiencia en batalla que tenemos.

-Tampoco yo quería tener que explicarle a mi hermana de donde conocía a Paris. –dijo Anaís recordando el interrogatorio.

-Creo que nosotros fuimos los únicos que no tuvimos problemas. –dijo Clef, tenía sujeta de la cintura a Marina.

¿Ah no? –preguntaron los demás.

-No. –dijo Marina. –Mis padres creen en el amor por sobre todas las cosas. Dijeron que confiaban en que, aunque ellos no conocieran a Clef, yo había sabido escoger al hombre con quien quería compartir mi vida, y ellos respetaban mi decisión.

-Que suertudo. –dijo Latis con una mueca.

Con eso todos rieron. Atrayendo las miradas de los paseantes, quienes al verlos consideraron que simplemente eran parejas enamoradas y no le dieron más importancia al asunto.

¿Listos para irnos? –preguntó Lucy en ese momento.

Todos los demás asintieron.

Guru Clef hizo un movimiento y el espacio en el mirador quedó vacío. Lucy concentró todo su poder mágico; en el suelo apareció el aro mágico y todos desaparecieron.

* * *

Bueno, ya terminaron los asuntos pendientes que tenían en Japón. Ya vuelven a Céfiro, y ésta vez para quedarse. 

Estoy pensando que ya sé va a acabar ésta historia. Y en si debo escribir una secuela. La verdad es que ésta historia ha tenido una menor respuesta de la que me esperaba, muy pocos reviews, y es por eso que dudo si debo escribir la escuela, o dejarle hasta aquí. No lo sé. Necesito motivación para continuar.

Sea como sea, espero que los que lean este fic y, aunque sean pocos, me honren con su opinión.

Gracias.


	16. La Nueva Historia de Céfiro

**Los 3 Sellos**

_**Por: Princess Lalaith **_

Nota Inicial: No soy dueña de Magic Knight Rayearth(Guerreras Mágicas) ni de sus personajes. Los personajes que no conozcan si me pertenecen, así como la trama de ésta historia. Las dos canciones usadas a lo largo de éste Fanfic tampoco me pertenecen a mí sino a sus respectivos autores e intérpretes así que por favor no me demanden, yo hice esto por entretenimiento propio y para intentar darles algo bueno que leer a ustedes. Eso es todo, disfruten el Fanfic.

**Capítulo 15.- La Nueva Historia de Céfiro. **

Al día siguiente las cuatro parejas se casaron. La fiesta se hizo privada, sólo entre amigos, pues el 'gran show', sería en la coronación, una semana después.

Dos días después de la boda Sora cumplió los siete años. La fiesta se hizo en casa de Prisma, también entre amigos.

Después de unas horas Sora decidió salir un momento, y se quedó sentada sobre la barda, pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

¿Estás bien? –preguntó Lira sentándose junto a ella.

-Si. –respondió Sora con una sonrisa melancólica. –Sólo pensaba, en todo lo que me ha pasado en las últimas semanas, es simplemente increíble. Como un cuento de hadas.

-En verdad que sí resulto ser un cuento de hadas. –dijo Lira. –Dentro de unos días serás presentada oficialmente como la princesa de Céfiro.

-Todo estará bien si sigo teniendo cerca de mis amigos-dijo Sora mientras veía a Lira. –Como tú.

-Precisamente de eso te iba a hablar. –dijo Lira. –El Rey habló conmigo y me preguntó si querría ser algo así como tu 'dama de compañía'. Estaría en el castillo, y podríamos salir a pasear de vez en cuando.

¿En serio? –preguntó Sora, emocionada con la idea.

Aunque Lira fuera diez años mayor que ella, ambas se llevaban muy bien, casi como hermanas.

Lira asintió, satisfecha de que a Sora le hubiera agradado la idea.

¡Perfecto! –exclamó Sora con una amplia sonrisa.

Ambas rieron.

-

Y mientras esto sucedía. Una pareja las observaba desde la puerta de la casa.

-Es agradable verla reír. –dijo Anaís.

-Si, he de admitir que es raro verla tan feliz. –dijo Paris.

-Sora siempre ha sido muy madura para su edad. –dijo Anaís con melancolía. –Y creo que en parte tiene que ver conmigo, porque nunca le di una figura paterna, la dejé crecer sin un padre. Y además el haber llegado a un Céfiro en guerra, ella me vio a mí luchar, y de inmediato quiso imitarme.

-Pero ya no tiene por qué luchar. –dijo Paris abrazando a su esposa. –Ahora finalmente la paz ha regresado a nuestro mundo.

-Así es, pero ¿Cuánto durarÿ

-Eso no importa. Mientras estemos juntos podremos enfrentar cualquier cosa.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Claro que sí. Además, por el momento deberíamos disfrutar ésta paz. Ya después si hay problemas nos preocuparemos.

Anaís asintió a la vez que se recargaba en el hombro de él. Sintiendo ese calor y protección que tanta falta le había hecho durante ocho años, y que ahora finalmente volvía a sentir y, ella esperaba, nunca más se separaría de ella.

* * *

Una semana después de la boda, todo el pueblo de Céfiro estaba reunido afuera del castillo. Esperando la presentación del Rey y su familia. 

-Atención, damas y caballeros, hermanos cefirianos. –llamó Ráfaga. –Ante ustedes: La Corte Real de Céfiro.

De la puerta que daba a la terraza salieron Guru Clef y Marina tomados de la mano. Él llevaba su tradicional túnica con diversos tonos de morado y azul. Ella por otro lado llevaba un vestido azul turquesa hasta arriba de las rodillas, de manga larga, cuello ovalado, con zapatos negros de tacón alto.

-El hechicero supremo de éste mundo: Guru Clef, y su esposa: Marina, Dama del Espíritu del Mar. –los presentó Caldina, de pie junto a Ráfaga.

La multitud les aplaudió.

Los siguientes en salir fueron Lucy y Latis. Él con su típico estilo todo de negro, además de la armadura y la espada a un costado, lo mismo que la capa. Ella con un vestido rojo vino, largo hasta los tobillos con una abertura de un lado, el cuello del vestido era en 'V', y era de doble tirante cruzado en la espalda, zapatillas rojas de cintas hasta media pantorrilla eran el complemento perfecto para su atuendo.

-El espadachín-mágico Latis Shields, y su esposa: Lady Lucy, Dama del Espíritu de Fuego y Primera Dama de Céfiro. –la presentó Tristán, de pie junto a su madre.

Nuevamente la multitud ovacionó. Aunque de inmediato guardaron silencio, esperando la presentación de sus gobernantes.

Salió primero Paris, e inmediatamente detrás de él salió Anaís. Él llevaba un traje blanco con adornos verdes y dorados, además de una larga capa, y una elegante corona de oro y adornada con diamantes sobre su cabeza. Anaís estaba ataviada con un elegante vestido verdemar, ajustado hasta la cadera y de ahí con un poco de vuelo, llegando hasta el suelo y arrastrándose un poco, de hombros descubiertos, zapatillas blancas sencillas, y sobre su cabeza una fina y delicada corona de oro con esmeraldas.

-Ante ustedes, su Alteza Real: el Rey Paris. –lo presentó Lira. –Y su Majestad, Dama del Viento y desde hoy Reina de Céfiro: la Reina Anaís.

Paris y Anaís hicieron una inclinación al presentarse ante los cefirianos.

Todos los presentes les aplaudieron. Muy contentos estaban de tener nuevamente a su rey, y que a su vez éste tuviera una reina.

-Atención, pueblo de Céfiro. –llamó Paris.

Todos callaron para escucharlo.

-Me es muy grato para mi presentar ante todos ustedes a mi hija: la Princesa Sora. –dijo Paris.

En ese momento Sora salió a la terraza, con un lindo vestido de cuello redondo y manga corta en diferentes tonos de amarillo y crema que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y zapatos beige, además de una tiara dorada surcando su frente, se veía como una linda pequeña-dama.

Sora fue a pararse entre sus padres y le sonrió a los Cefirianos.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron(especialmente aquellos que la habían visto en la batalla contra Golbar unas semanas atrás).

Sora se sentía un poco apenada por tanta atención, pero la presencia de sus padres la mantenía ahí, considerablemente tranquila.

Lentamente Lucy, Latis, Marina y Guru Clef se acercaron hasta quedar una pareja a cada lado de los reyes.

-Y así es como comienza, la nueva historia de Céfiro. –declaró Lucy con voz suave.

Todos asintieron y sonrieron.

Mientras que a lo lejos el sol se iba elevando. En verdad una nueva historia estaba comenzando ese día, una que, con un poco de suerte y ayuda de todos, sería mejor que la anterior.

Aunque en la mente de uno de los presentes quedaba una sombra: las palabras que habían pronunciado Golbar y Windom, un día habrían de cumplirse...

**Fin **

_Notas finales de la Autora: _

Bua¡Voy a llorar¡Ya se acabó! Después más de un año de haberlo iniciado ya terminé, no lo puedo creer. La verdad estoy muy satisfecha de él aunque sé que algunos detalles no quedaron muy bien. La mayoría de los cabos sueltos se solucionarán en la secuela que estoy planeando. Se va a llamar: "Princesa de los Sueños" y no les prometo tenerla pronto(ya con lo que me tarde en hacer ésta).

Les agradecería mucho si me escriben, mi mail es: y me dan su opinión de éste nuevo Fanfic mío, en serio sus opiniones me importan mucho.

Un agradecimiento especial a mi mamá que siempre me está soportando todas las ideas locas que tengo y me ayuda a inspirarme cuando me atoro con algo.

Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo el Fanfic tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
